Amor sobre o gelo
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: Ferias de NatalPáscoaVerão. Patinagem no gelo,com Romance á mistura.UsagiXMamoru SenshiXShitennou n sou boa em sumarios xD
1. Chapter 1: You found Me

_**Capitulo 1**_-**You Found Me (**

**If it this a dreamIf  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe**

_Era um mês frio. Mais frio do que é custome. Talvez porque a cidade em si fosse fria e cautelosa. Era uma cidade grande onde habitavam milhares de pessoas. Sim Tóquio no Inverno era frio e cauteloso com as neves. No liceu de Juuban, na sala de convivio dos alunos do secundário estavam á volta de uma pequena mesa redonda de vidro,cinco raparigas sentadas em 5 puffs de cores diferentes._

-Então Usagi, as minhas explicações de matemática fizeram jeito?-pergunta uma rapariga de cabelo curto azul

-Ai Ami, salvaste-me a vida! Sem ti a minha nota de matemática nunca tinha subido!!-diz Usagi, uma rapariga de cabelos loiros presos em odangos

-Usa, agora que terminaram os exames do 1º trimestre,vais continuar a tua carreira de Patinagem Artistica?-pergunta a rapariga com cabelo similar ao de Usagi mas solto

-Minako, ainda bem que me lembras!Eu hoje vou ter treinos, como sempre á porta fechada, mas vocês já sabem que para vocês a porta está sempre aberta!-diz Usagi com um sorriso caloroso

-Eu vou gostar muito de te ver amiga!-diz uma rapariga de cabelos negros

-E depois almoçamos no restaurante da minha familia!-diz uma rapariga com cabelo castanho em rabo de cavalo

-Makoto, que maravilha!-diz Usagi-E Raye, é muito importante o teu apoio! O apoio de todas!! Se ganhar a competição de Inverno irei competir nacionalmente e quem sabe chegarei á competição mundial! Era optimo.

-Nós com uma amiga campeã! Que honra!-diz Ami

-Quando fores mundialmente famosa, vais-me dar aulas!!-diz Minako

-Tudo por vocês!-diz Usagi

**You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see**

_Na sala do convivio entram 5 rapazes charmosos. O que vinha há frente, parecia ser o lider daquele quinteto!_

-Playboys ás 3horas!-diz Minako olhando-os de lado

-Deixa-os lá!!-diz Usagi voltando ao seu chocolate quente

-Meninas!-cumprimenta um rapaz alto de cabelo negro e olhos azuis escuros

-Mamoru!-murmuram em coro as raparigas desinteressadas

_Um rapariga de cabelos castanhos aproxima-se e beija Mamoru na boca. Piscando-lhe depois o olho partindo com as suas amigas._

-Namorada nova Mamoru?-pergunta sarcástica Usagi

-E se for Odango?-diz Mamoru não olhando para Usagi sorrindo e piscando o olho a raparigas que por ele passavam

**You found me  
You found me**

-Que vão fazer nas férias de Natal?-pergunta um rapaz de cabelos acinzentados

-Nada que pertença aos teus planos Kunzite!-diz Minako

-Querida Mina…-começa Kunzite decepcionado

-Querida Mina o caraças! E se fosses ver a tua namoradinha de ontem? Ou hoje é o dia de seres meu namorado?-diz Minako verdadeiramente magoada e desapontada

-Bem os nossos planos não estão definidos, mas a Usagi tem planos! –responde Raye

-Que tipo de planos?-pergunta Mamoru curioso

-Treinar e ganhar o campeonato regional de Tóquio em Patinagem Artistica!-responde rapidamente Makoto

**So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe**

_Os cinco olham para Usagi surpreendidos. Esta cora._

-Eu tenho que ir treinar! Só vou ao cacifo buscar as minhas coisas!-diz Usagi-Encontro-vos lá fora.

_Usagi sai do conforto da sala de convivio, para o gelo dos corredores do liceu. Usagi aconchegava-se cada vez mais no seu quente kispo. Chegou ao seu cacifo e retirou uma mala branca comprida abriu e verificou se tinha tudo! Tinha tudo e estava pronta para seguir. No átrio da escola estavam nada mais nada menos do que as raparigas acompanhadas pelas rapazes._

-Usa, será que eles podem observar?-pergunta Ami

-Eu não deixava Usa!-diz Minako

-Minako o teu egoísmo é o teu egoísmo. Não nos prejudiques por causa disso!-diz Zoicite

-Ouve lá Kunz, o que tu fizes-te há Minako?-sussura Jedite ao ouvido do amigo

-Depois Jed, depois!-diz também num sussuro Kunzite

-Então Odango?-pergunta Mamoru impaciente

-Porque não?-diz Usagi com um sorriso

**You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me**

_O pavilhão de gelo, na parte centro de Tóquio era grande e estava vazio. A porteira conhecia Usagi e deixou-a entrar juntamente com os amigos, enquanto Usagi se preparava para os treinos, os outros 9 sentavam nas primeiras bancadas do grande pavilhão. Estavam a falar sobre coisas banais quando vêm Usagi entrar no ringue com uma camisola de mangas, simples branca que lhe ficava pelo umbigo. As calças eram ligeiramente largas em preto pela cintura, e os seus patins brancos. Usgai tinha solto o cabelo e preendido-o em rabo de cavalo. Dava-lhe um ar mais elegante e harmonioso. Todos ficaram em silêncio_.

**And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?**

_De repente Usagi curva-se como se estivesse a fazer uma vénia. A sua perna direita esticada verticalmente e a sua perna direita curvada como se tivesse de joelhos. As suas mãos cruzadas no peito com uma grande elegância. Aos poucos Usagi eleva-se pondo-se numa posição natural. É então que começa o seu aquecimento, começando pelo trabalho de pés. Uma sequência elegante de movimentos, uns em linha recta, outros em circulos e outros em serpentinas ("S"). _

**You found me**  
**When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me**

_Fazia um salto de vez em quando e mantinha um equilibrio invejavel. Até que para e respira fundo. Eleva os seus braços alongando-os sobre a sua cabeça. Cruza-os elegantemento e começa a rodar sobre o seu próprio eixo (mais chamadas as piruetas)passando de uma pirueta com os dois pés para só um. Quando acaba volta a posição incial. Respirando fundo. _

**(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between**

_Na bancada estavam boquiabertos com a performance da amiga. Elegância, que nunca pensavam que Usagi Tsukino teria. As raparigas levantam-se e começam a aplaudir e a assobiar, fazendo barulho por 100 pessoas. Os rapazes lentamente (ainda atordoados do excelente espectaculo) faziam o mesmo. Mamoru parecia hipnotizado. Não tirava os olhos daquela rapariga ainda na posição inicial._

"_Uma deusa do gelo!"-_pensava Mamoru carinhosamente.

**You found me  
You found me**


	2. Chapter 2: Cause to love you

Capitulo 2-**Cause to love you**

**When I'm feeling blue and nothing seems okay...  
I see your eyes and I believe I'll find a way.  
When I'm feeling down and things don't go so well...  
I see your eyes and I forget the tears that fall**

_As raparigas não pouparam elogios á performance da Usagi. Usagi ria e corava de tantos elogios. Os rapazes ouviam e aobservavam era practicamente noite acompanhavam as raparigas a casa. Lá no fundo aquelas raparigas eram especiais para eles. Só as suas gargalhadas enchiam de vida uma rua deserta. Num grande prédio de Tóquio tiveram de despedir-se de Minako e Usagi, que moravam juntas e davam-se optimamente. Mas o caminho continuou para as restantes._

_Quando completamente sozinhos os rapazes puseram-se a falar._

-Mas Kunz, a Mina estava mesmo fula da vida!-diz Zoicite

-Curti com a Marlene!-diz Kunzite sombrio

-O QUÊ?-foi a reacção dos companheiros

-Como foste capaz? A Minako é uma óptima pessoa, era a tua namorada idiota!-reprime Nephrite

-Ainda por cima com a pomposa da Marlene! Com o seu vestido de cheerleader e pompons coloridos!Era bem feita se a Minako nunca mais olhasse para ti!-diz Mamoru

-Olha lá, não és tu que namoras com a líder delas, a Olivia?-diz logo Kunzite

-A Olivia é uma curte passageira!-diz Mamoru fitando o horizonte

-Ouve, a Minako ama-te! Se lhe mostrares o que sentes por ela, novamente, talvez consigas reconquistá-la! Lembras-te que a Minako é dificil. Para ela começar a namorar contigo tives-te quase de agarras-te as pernas dela e para onde ela fosse tu fosses!-diz Jedite

-Eu para a ter de volta faço tudo, nem que me acorrente a ela!-diz Kunzite

-Esse é o espirito!-dizem os 4 rapazes apoiando Kunzite

-Eu ainda estou a pensar no que vimos no pavilhão! Usagi Tsukino uma deusa do gelo! Aquela miuda tem garra!-diz Nephrite

-Sim, uma verdadeira bomba!-diz Zoicite-Uma brasa….que babe!

-Mas tu agora estás atraido pela Usagi Zoi?-pergunta com uma pontinha de ciúmes Mamoru

-Mas tu agora estas com ciúmes da Usagi Mamo?-pergunta Zoicite divertido

-Vai gozar com outro pa! Aquela miuda …é…é uma miuda que por ser boa a patinar, pensa que é boa em tudo!-diz Mamoru mostrando-se perturbado.

-Como queiras!-suspiram os rapazes

"_Talvez a Usagi não me seja indiferente, ela é alegre, gira….ESPERA MAMORU CHIBA! Cala-te e concentra-te na boazona da Olivia….mas os olhos doces da Usagi….AAAAHHHHHH…..detesto-te Odango Atama_"-pensava Mamoru em conflito com si próprio

**When I'm alone in the street, and I'm scared and tired.  
For the first time in my whole life I feel desire...  
When I'm far from home, and I just don't want to be found  
I run into your arms and they bring off me back to the ground.**

-Vou começar mas é a minha missão "Kunzite em busca do Perdão da bela deusa Minako"!-diz Kunzite dirigindo para uma rua paralela a correr deixando os outro quatro com cara de parvos

_No dia seguinte no apartamento de Usagi e Minako, quando Minako acorda dirige-se á sala de estar_!

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! USAGGIIIIIIIIIIII!-grita Minako

_Usagi aparece a correr assustada mas pára e sorri_.

-Chegaram hoje para ti! Abri a porta deixei os homens po-las aqui e voltei para a cama! Pega o cartão!-diz Usagi estendendo um cartão a Minako que desconfiada o abre

"Uma flor, um perdão.

Mil e um perdões Minako!

Kunzite! Te Amo Bela!"

-MIL E UMA FLORES? ELE PASSOU-SE?-grita em choque Minako

-Tantas? Uau a consciência pesa mesmo muito! Mas bem, resolve o que vais fazer ás flores que eu vou me deitar!-diz Usagi dando meia volta para o seu quarto

-Optimo….mil e uma flores….uma decisão!-diz Minako caindo no sofá

**'Cause to love you means so much more...  
'Cause to love you means so much more...  
When I need to cry you make me try  
I want to die, don't ask me why  
'Cause I can't fight no more...**

_Eram mil e uma Rosas cor-de champanhe. Minako estava totalmente á toa. Não sabia o que lhes havia de fazer._

-Vou precisar de muuuuuuuuuuuiiiitas jarras!-suspira Minako pegando numa rosa encostando-a ao peito

_Durante a tarde, prestes a sair de casa, Minako vai ter com Usagi e oferece-lhe flores._

-Um ramo de rosas!-diz Minako mostrando um grande ramo de 20 rosas

-Prefiro vermelhas!-diz Usagi fitando-a

-Oh Usa….já viste a quantidade que tenho de despachar? Ajuda lá!-implora Minako

**When I'm feeling blue and nothing seems okay...  
I see your eyes and I believe I'll find a way.**

**When I'm alone in the street, and I'm scared and tired.  
For the first time in my whole life I feel desire...  
When I'm far from home, and I just don't want to be found  
I run into your arms and they bring off me back to the ground.**

-Ai ai ai….o que faço eu contigo Mina!-diz Usgai aceitando o bouquet

pousando-o na secretária

_Na sala de ambas, o centro de mesas era rosas, a entrada tinha no jarro rosas e no centro da pequena mesa da cozinha estavam tambem….rosas!_

-As meninas vêm cá ter certo?-pergunta Minako

-Sim, foi o que combinamos!-diz Usagi desconfiada

-Óptimo!-diz Minako

_Usagi vê em cima do sofá 3 grande bouquets de rosas, tal e qual o que Minako lhe oferecera a uns poucos minutos_!

"_O Kunz vai se passar!!!"-_pensava Usagi divertida

**'Cause to love you means so much more...  
'Cause to love you means so much more...  
When I need to cry you make me try  
I want to die, don't ask me why  
'Cause I can't fight no more...**

_Mal as raparigas chegam a casa de ambas são confrontadas com os bouquets e olham em seguida para Usagi!_

-Não liguem, o Kunz ofereceu 1001 rosas á Mina e ela agora quer despacha-las!-diz Usagi

-1001?-dizem as raparigas chocadas

-Uau, há alguém desesperado!-diz Raye

**When I wanted to stop, when I wanted to fade  
I saw your eyes and I believed there's so much more...  
So much more...  
So much more...**


	3. Chapter 3: Stickwitu

Capitulo 3-Stickwitu

**I don't wanna go another day,  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
Throwing their love away,  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)**

_Mesmo, com os mil e um perdões, as mil e uma rosas, Minako continuava simplesmente a ignorá-lo e a tratá-lo mal.Seguia em frente ao passar por ele e cada vez que passava atirava-lhe com uma rosa. Os rapazes não resistiam e começavam-se a rir._

"_Talvez, já deve-se ser a hora da nossa reconciliação! Talvez devesse falar com ele….MINAKO AINO! Estupida…ele traiu-te com uma pomposa qualquer. Ele vai ver como elas mordem, idiota estupido, playboy! Mas…..EU ODEIO….Odeio……odeio….odeio estar completamente apaixonada por ele! Mas que raio de amor este que magoa tanto!"-_pensava Minako com lágrimas formadas nos seus olhos azuis cristalinos

**Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.**

-Hey Minako acorda rapariga, ou então não vemos os treinos da Usa!!!-diz Makoto

-Desculpem malta! Vamos lá…-diz Minako saindo do seu estado de transe.

_Chegaram ao pavilhão.Normalmente aquela hora do dia ninguém se encontrava lá. O fim de tarde era pacifico, tal como Usagi gostava. As raparigas silenciosamente observavam os treinos de Usagi, Usagi estava a treinar os seus saltos duplos. Ela não se equilibrava muito bem e queria que tudo saisse perfeito por isso é que não desistia._

_Uns saiam bem, mas outros ela não tinha tanta sorte e ficava sentada no chão_.

-Vá lá Odango não desistas!-diz uma voz masculina da primeira bancada

**I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody getting in between.  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
And I say**

_As raparigas iam falar mas ao verem Mamoru recuaram até á ultima bancada onde bem escondidas observavam o casal. Para surpresas de todas Mamoru estava também de patins e entrou no ringue e ajudou Usagi que parecia resistir._

-Primeiro tens de ter balanço. Segundo confiança.Terceiro, força de vontade e Quarto tens de ter muita concentração no movimento!-diz Mamoru aproximando-se de Usagi

-Desde quando é que sabes tanto de patinagem?-pergunta surpreendida Usagi

-É fantástico aquilo que se aprende na internet não é?-diz ironico Mamoru

_Mamoru posiciona-se em frente de Usagi e estende-lhe a mão. Usagi receia do que acontecerá, mas ao mesmo tempo aceita. O toque de Mamoru era suave e confiante. Usagi cora e Mamoru sorri. Começando a andar em circulo devagar dirigindo-se a uma ponta do ringue. Cada vez estão mais rápidos, até que Mamoru solta Usagi que vai em linha recta por um lado do ringue até ao meio onde fecha os olhos, concentra-se e salta fazendo o salto duplo mais perfeito que alguma vez tinha feito. Só quando pousou num chão e novamente estava em linha recta e que Usagi acordou e correu para os braços de Mamoru a agradecer-lhe profundamente a ajuda. Estão ambos tempos infinitos no abraço._

**Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.**

-Vais ser uma campeã….Usagi!-diz Mamoru quando ligeiramente Usagi se afasta dele

-Obrigada...Mamoru! Foste uma grande ajuda!-diz Usagi um certo corada por estar tão próxima de Mamoru

_Estavam cada vez mais próximos quando as raparigas entrevêm!_

-Uau….Usagi parabéns adorei!-diz Ami

_Usagi e Mamoru mutuamente se empurram ficando muito afastados._

-Bem, o Mamoru ajudou-me!-diz Usagi verdadeiramente corada

-Bem, Odango, tenho de ir ter com os rapazes! Vemo-nos por aí….-diz Mamoru saindo para os balenários.

**And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.  
I got you,  
We'll be making love endlessly.  
I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)  
Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)**

-Eu vou continuar a treinar os saltos duplos.-diz Usagi

-Usa, e melhor não, ainda te aleijas a sério, treina outra coisa e amanhã continuas!-aconselha Makoto

-Obrigada Makoto! Vou treinar o "sit-spin"!-diz Usagi mudando de posição começando a treinar

_As raparigas sentaram-se e ficaram a ver Usagi, que umas vezes caía, mas nunca desistia. A subir as escadas entre as bancadas estava Mamoru que ao estar na porta vira-se para trás para ver Usagi que naquele momento conseguia fazer uma sit-spin perfeita!_

"_És uma campeã Usa!"-_pensa Mamoru com um pequeno sorriso

**So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts.  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say**

-Usagi, vamos ao Acrobe ter com o Motoki e beber qualquer coisa quente! Está um gelo lá fora…brrrrrr!-diz Raye

-Claro…deixem-me só ir mudar-me!

_Poucos minutos depois, Usagi e as meninas estavam a entrar no Acrobe._

-Hey Motoki!!-cumprimenta Usagi

-Hey Usa! Tudo bem com vocês?-pergunta um rapaz alto de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis

-Tudo! Olha Motoki, é o habitual para as tuas clientes habituais!!-diz Minako

-Está já a sair!!-diz Motoki enquanto entra na cozinha e as raparigas se sentam na mesa habitual situada á janela

-Mina, já pensas-te em falar com o Kunzite?-pergunta Ami

-De todas vocês, eras a última de quem eu esperava essa pergunta Ami!-diz Minako chocada

-Não fujas ao tema da conversa….o Kunz esta tao arrependido!-diz Makoto

-Ele que vá para o inferno!-diz Minako

_Motoki aparece com as bebidas das raparigas e repara que elas falavam de Kunzite._

-Se estão a falar do Kunzite ele hoje esteve aqui e parecia mesmo embaixo. Mina, fala com ele. Ele sem ti não é nada….ele é so um idiota de um playboy que precisa de ser dominado!Es a pessoa ideal para essa tarefa!

**Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.**

_Motoki afasta-se. Minako fica pensativa e Usgai paralizada a olhar para janela_.

-A falar no diabo!-diz Usagi enquanto todas olham pela janela

-Oh Não…-suspira Minako

_Os cinco entram no Acrobe e dirigem-se a uma mesa paralela á delas. Era inevitável os olhares entre raparigas e rapazes. Eles bem que queriam deixar de olhar para elas e elas bem queriam deixar de pensar neles. Mas era impossível. Estavam demasiado próximos. Motoki, no balcão olhava de mesa para mesa e sorria._

"_Eu ainda vão assistir a muitos casamentos, ai vou vou_!"-pensava ironicamente Motoki com um sorriso .

**Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.**


	4. Chapter 4: How many times, How many lies

Capitulo 4-How many times, how many lies

( but I was hearing nothing  
When they said you was just playing me  
I didn't listen  
I didn't want to  
You couldn't find a blinder fool  
I'm here  
Searching through the wreckage  
Wondering why the message never got through  
And I found I misplace all my faith  
How could I put my faith in you?

_Minako passeava pelas ruas desertas e geladas de Tóquio. A sua mágoa era maior que nunca. Amava profundamente o Kunzite, e queria perdoá-lo,mas só se iria rebaixar e habituar o Kunzite mal. Se ele a quisesse teria de se esforçar. Se ele quisesse ganhar novamente o seu amor e confiança teria de lutar por ele. Se não conseguisse era porque o amor deles era inútil e não passava de uma brincadeira estúpida, pelo menos para Kunzite._

_Minako sentia-se observada, e muitas vezes olhava discretamente para os lados e sentia uma ponta de medo. Era claro que se sabia defender mas ao mesmo tempo não confiava muito_.

-Minako!-chama uma voz por detrás dela fazendo-a saltar

-Kunzite, o que fazes aqui?Eu já disse que não te quero ver!-diz Minako surpreendida

-Dá-me outra chance!-implorava ele

-Para quê? Para me traires novamente com uma qualquer e eu perdoar-te outra vez como se nada acontecesse?-diz Minako com uma voz fria e magoada

-Minako sê razoável….

**How many times?  
How many lies?  
How long you been sneaking?  
How long you been creeping around?  
How many lies?  
How many times?  
Were you here deceiving  
When I was here believing in you**

-Diz-me, foi a primeira vez que me traís-te? Ou ouveram mais mentiras ao longo de dois anos?

-Estás a passar das marcas…

-Kunz, aqui quem passou das marcas foste tu…nunca eu! Eu sempre te fui fiel! Agora arrependo-me disso!

-Ouve. Foi a Marlene que se atirou a mim e…. fraco que és deixaste-te ir na conversa! És um fraco Kunzite….

**I got to put the blame on myself  
Should've known with everyone else  
Just knowing they knew you was just bad news  
I should've walked out (I should've walked out)  
I should've stayed clear (I should've stayed clear)  
I'm glad your sad ass is out of here  
I've gone and thrown out all the records  
All the ones that ever reminded me of you  
I've gone and tore up all the pictures  
'Cause there was not one shred of truth**

_Kunzite agarra Minako e beija-a. Minako é percorrida por um calor agradável e deixa-se ser beijada._

_Pouco depois o beija torna-se mais selvagem e Kunzite aperta cada vez mais Minako nos seus braços. _

_Separam-se e olham-se._

-Afinal não sou o único fraco aqui!-diz sarcástico Kunzite

_Minako sente-se de novo traída. O beijo não foi para pedir desculpa nem nada….era vingança. Minako ficou cheia de raiva e acabou por dar uma estalada a Kunzite. A estalada até fez eco e assutou os pássaros. Na cara de Kunzite a mão de Minako estava bem marcada. A face deste estava vermelha. Minako virou costas e começou a correr desorientada._

"_Burro pá. Não me admirava nada que ela nunca mais te falasse_!"-pensava Kunzite perturbado esfregando a sua face.

**How many times?  
How many lies?  
How long you been sneaking?  
How long you been creeping around?  
How many lies?  
How many times?  
Were you here deceiving  
When I was here believing in you**

_Minako chega a casa desorientada. Estava uma lástima. Os seus olhos vermelhos indicavam sinal de muito tempo a chorar. Estava a tremer de frio._

_Usagi estava a entrar na sala._

-Minako!-diz Usagi preocupada

_Minako corre para os braços de Usagi e começa a chorar compulsivamente._

-O…o que é….que….eu…faço?-soluçava Minako

-Para já descansa!

_Poucos momentos depois Minako adormece e Usagi pega no seu telefone._

-Estou sim?

-Mamoru, é a Usagi!

-Alguma coisa errada?

-Muito errada! Temos de fazer alguma coisa em relação á Minako e ao Kunz! Eles assim destróiem-se um ao outro!

-Hmmm….e que pensas fazer?

-Amanha vais aos meus treinos? Podemos falar. As meninas não vão. Vão treinar snowboard com o Motoki!

-Optimo..lá estarei!

-E Mamoru….

-Sim?

-Obrigada!

**There were so many times  
There were so many lies  
I don't know why I stayed on you  
There were so many days  
There were so many games  
I should've thrown your sad ass out  
But now the game is through  
I'll never trust in you  
I've finally got wise  
I opened up my eyes  
Your game is over**

_Ambos desligam e ficam entregues aos seus pensamentos mais intimos._

_No dia seguinte como combinado Mamoru e Usagi encontraram-se no ringue de patinagem. Ambos patinaram durante algum tempo juntos. Practicando alguns movimentos. Estavam muito divertidos. Usagi nunca pensou que aquele playboy podia ser tão divertido e tão hábil…Mamoru nunca pensou que Usagi fosse o charme de miúda que era. _

_Ambos sentam-se na bancada a descansar._

-Que achas que podiamos fazer?-pergunta Mamoru

-Para a semana depois do campeonato regional, irá haver uma festa! Um baile de máscaras. Estava a pensar em juntá-los aí!

-Como assim?

-Bem, todas precisamos de par e eu estava cá a pensar…

-….em formar Minako e Kunzite num par! Eles matavam-se…

**I've gone and thrown out all the records  
All the ones that ever reminded me of you  
I've gone and tore up all the pictures  
'Cause there was not one shred of truth**

-Não se não soubessem quem eram!

-Ahhhh….afinal existe vida aí dentro Odango!

-Olha lá…para com isso… mas a sério, só quando estivermos mascaradas e inrreconheciveis é que os juntamos. Eles dançam…falam…e só no fim da noite é que percebem quem é quem!

-E o resto de vocês ficam com?

-Bem, eu cá estava a pensar, Ami e Zoicite, Raye e Jedite (pobre do rapaz meu deus),Makoto e Nephrite!

-E eu? E tu?

**How many times?  
How many lies?  
How long you been sneaking?  
How long you been creeping around?  
How many lies?  
How many times?  
Were you here deceiving  
When I was here believing in you**

-Bem tu ias, com essa tua namorada e o Motoki já disse que se eu não tivesse par que adorava ir comigo!

-Absolutamente não! Vamos os dois…organizamos e temos de vigiar de perto! Já agora a Olivia não é minha namorada! E….gostas do Motoki?

-Como um irmão mais velho! Ele viu-me crescer…

-Só assim?

-Nunca pensei em ter mais nada da nossa relação! Acho que não daria certo, somos muito iguais e practicamente irmãos.

-Está bem!

-Mamoru….patinas comigo outra vez?

-Claro…afinal…és a campeã.

-Eu ainda nem ganhei!

-Mas vais ganhar!

-Ai ai….quem me dera essa tua confiança.

_Ambos patinaram novamente juntos. Eram um par perfeito em sintonia perfeita._

**How many times?  
How many lies?  
How long you been sneaking?  
How long you been creeping around?  
How many lies?  
How many times?  
Were you here deceiving  
When I was here believing in you  
I opened up my eyes  
Oh  
Yeah**


	5. Chapter 5: Too lost in you

**Capitulo 5-Too Lost In You**

**You look into my eyes  
I go out of my mind  
I can't see anything  
Cos this love's got me blind  
I can't help myself  
I can't break the spell  
I can't even try**

_Usagi andava em stress. Não saía do ringue de patinagem todas as tardes e as raparigas mal lhe ponham os olhos em cima. Andava a cansar-se demais para o gosto delas. Tinham medo que Usagi se mata-se naquele ringue. Estava demasiado obcecada com os treinos. Ela é boa e todos sabem disso, só ela parecia não entender isso._

_Um dia no Acrobe…_

-A Usagi?-questiona-se Motoki

-Está no ringue…passa lá os dias!-diz Raye

-É normal, já viste? A competição é daqui a dois dias…ela anda em stress! E ela não quer que nós a vejamos porque a coreografia dela esta nos segredos dos deuses!...-diz Minako

-Sim, mas ela anda a abusar! Por este andar ela não chega viva á competição.-diz Makoto

-Ela está tensa! Talvez uma saída á noite ajude!-diz Ami

-A Ami está a partir a casca do ovinho! Bem bem bem….-diz Raye trocista

-Tenho 18 anos ou não?-diz Ami indignada

-Calma…-dizem as outras três a rirem-se

_No ringue, Usagi treinava. Já não caía tantas vezes. Fazia a coreografia vezes e vezes sem conta prefeitamente._

_Mas ela estava a ser observada_!

**I'm in over my head  
You got under my skin  
I got no strength at all  
In the state that I'm in  
And my knees are weak  
And my mouth can't speak  
Fell too far this time**

-Odango…e se descansasses? Assim não chegas viva ao dia da competição!

-Mamoru, o que fazes aqui?-diz surpreendida Usagi

-Vim tirar-te daqui de uma vez por todas!!!-diz Mamoru decidido

-Sabes que isso é impossivel! Eu tenho de treinar…

-Treinas mais amanhã…agora vens comigo?

-Não sei se deva…

-Vens a bem? Ou vens a mal?

-E se não for nem de uma maneira nem de outra?-pica Usagi aproximando-se de Mamoru que tambem estava no ringue

-Nem que eu tenha de te levar ao colo!-diz Mamoru

-Apanha-me!-desafia Usagi começando a andar pelo ringue

_Mamoru esboça um sorriso e começa a perseguir Usagi. Esta vai fazendo os movimentos habituais de patinagem. Ambos riam-se como perdidos. Pois muitas vezes um caía. O outro também._

_Até que Mamoru acaba por apanhar Usagi. Mas ambos desiquilibram-se e caem um em cima do outro. Mamoru estava por cima. Nunca tinha tido oportunidade de observar bem os olhos doces de Usagi. Usagi também observava os olhos escuros de Mamoru. Ambos pareciam ler os pensamentos um do outro. As faces ficavam mais perto, mais perto, até que os lábios de ambos se tocaram. _

**Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)**

_O beijo deixou de ser inocente. Estava agora selvagem. Beijavam-se como se o mundo acabasse mal eles se separassem. Suavemente se separaram e ficaram em silêncio. Não constragedor. Mas sim confortável._

_Mamoru levanta-se e oferece a sua mão a Usagi que aceita e levanta-se._

-Queres…ir jantar fora?-pergunta a medo Mamoru

-E a tua namorada?-pergunta Usagi um bocadinho triste

-A Olivia não é minha namorada! Eu só a acompanhei a casa e dei-lhe um beijo de boa noite. Não tenho culpa que a cabeça fútil dela começasse a trabalhar!-diz Mamoru

-Sendo assim…aceito…-cede Usagi

-Óptimo!

-Hmm…posso continuar a treinar?

-Nem penses…já treinas-te demasiado! Precisas de descontrair.

Encontramo-nos lá fora!

**ooh  
Well you whispered to me  
And I shiver inside  
You undo me and move me  
In ways undefined  
And you're all I see  
And you're all I need  
Help me baby (help me baby)  
Help me baby (help me now)**

_Momentos mais tarde Mamoru estava á espera de Usagi fora do ringue. A rapariga estava atrasada e Mamoru impaciente. Lembrou-se do romântico beijo mas foi acordado por um estalo de dedos._

-A pensar no dia de ontem?-diz Usagi divertida

-Não, a pensar…..

-Sim….

-Nisto….

_Mamoru puxa Usagi para ele e beija-a. Com mais paixão e intensidade. Usagi solta um pequeno gritinho ao ser apanhada de surpresa mas rapidamente envolve os seus braços á volta do pescoço de Mamoru._

-Vamos?-pergunta depois Mamoru abraçando Usagi com mais força junto ao seu corpo

-Aonde?-diz Usagi sorridente

-Passear um pouco, depois deixo-te em casa e vou-te buscar ás oito horas!

-Parece-me um bom plano!-diz Usagi dando-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios

**Cos I'm slipping away  
Like the sand to the tide  
Flowing into your arms  
Falling into your eyes  
If you get too near  
I might disappear  
I might lose my mind**

_Mamoru e Usagi passearam no parque durante tempos indefinidos, de mão dadas como muitos outros casais. Falaram de tudo. Tinham tudo e nada em comum. Era dificil de entender. Debatiam vários assuntos mas acabavam sempre por sempre se entenderem. Pararam junto ao gradeamento á volta do lago. Usagi e Mamoru estavam abraçados a beijarem-se, totalmente apaixonados e envolvidos por tamanha paixão que parecia dar-lhes suores embora estivesse um gelo nas ruas de Tóquio._

-Isto faz de nós o quê Mamoru?-pergunta Usagi enquanto Ambos tinham as testas juntas

-Um casal!

-Estás a falar a sério? O maior playboy da escola quer ter um relacionamento sério?-pica Usagi-Devo-te avisar que não como todas aquelas miudas com quem já curtis-te! Comigo não á curtes…

-Eu sei disso tudo…e é isso que te faz especial! Pode durar um ano, um mês, uma semana, um dia, uma hora! Mas o que importa é que durou…

-Nunca pensei ouvir-te falar assim!

-Tu dás-me a volta a cabeça!

-Aceito isso como um elogio!

_Ambos começaram novamente a beijarem-se. Pareciam duas peças de um puzzle que há muito não eram descobertas! Usagi sentia-se confortável, confiante…tinha um sentimento dentro de si ao qual ela tinha medo de chamar "amor". Amor era uma palavra muito forte….e ela tinha medo de que esse amor a destruisse um dia._

**Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you**

_O mesmo passava pela cabeça de Mamoru. Era dificil de aceitar uma coisa da qual ele não tinha nenhumas certezas.Teria de deixar correr e ver onde isto iria acabar! Mamoru deixa Usagi em casa, o que pareceu dificil pois nem um nem outro se conseguia largar._

_Usagi entra em casa com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo o que capta a atenção de Minako._

-Conta tudo!!-diz logo Minako

-Se houvesse alguma coisa contava!-diz Usagi piscando o olho

-Ai és tão má Usa!-diz Minako amuada

-Ouve, quando chegar a altura certa eu conto! Agora não vai dar!

**I'm going crazy in love for you baby  
(I can't eat and I can't sleep)  
I'm going down like a stone in the sea  
Yeah, no one can rescue me  
(No one can rescue me)  
Oooh, my baby  
Oooh, baby, baby**

-Fico á espera desse momento fico!

-Bem, eu hoje não janto! Vou sair com o uma pessoa! A ver se descontraio…

_Usagi retira-se para o seu quarto e Minako fica desconfiada.Mas percebe quem é que ela queria dizer. Minako só iria ver como aquilo corria e esperva que a amiga não saisse magoada! Iria ser dificil._

**Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm lost in you(x3)  
I'm lost in everything about you  
So deep (so deep), I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)**


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking Free

**Capitulo 6-Breaking Free**

**We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free**

_O dia da competição chegou e nos bastidores do ringue Usagi estava no seu "camarin" a arranjar-se juntamente com as suas amigas. Minako tratava-lhe da maquigem, Raye o cabelo, Ami revia o esquema colocando-o em formulas matematicas e Makoto dava apoio moral._

-Ai estou tão nervosa!!-geme Usagi

-Pára quieta!-resmunga Minako que lhe estava a aplicar rímel

-O cabelo está pronto Usa!!-diz Raye orgulhosa do seu trabalho

_Usagi tinha o cabelo preso em rabo de cavalo alto. Tinha apenas uma franja que lhe cobria um bocadinho do olho esquerdo. A parte detrás apresentava caracóis multiplos._

-Usagi….tens aqui!-diz Ami entregando-lhe o caderno

**You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe**

-CREDO AMI!-diz assustada Usagi com tanto calculo-Obrigada…é muito importante para mim!

-Não te esqueças Usagi, isto é só um treino! Não é nada de importante!-dizia Makoto

-Maquiagem terminada campeã!!-diz Minako

_Usagi levanta-se da sua cadeira. O seu equipamento era azul escuro de licra com vária lantejoulas prateadas. Era um tipo vestido que lhe ficava acima do joelho tipo em escada. As meias de vidro faziam-lhe umas pernas ainda mais elegantes._

-Está quase na hora e parece que me esqueci da coreografia!-desespera Usagi

-Usagi….LIBERTA-TE! Deixa o teu subconsciente falar por ti…liberta-te naquele ringue, age naturalmente, sê tu própria! Sê a campeã que és…-diz Makoto

**We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Ohhhh**

-Nós estamos lá todas contigo!-dizem Ami Raye e Minako

-Usagi Tsukino, entra a seguir!-diz uma das organizadoras-Meninas, agora terão de ir ocupar os vossos lugares na bancada!

-Força Usagi!!!-dizem em coro ao sairem.

_Usagi ouve pouco depois o seu nome. Aparece no ringue e o foco de luz branca é posicionado em si. A música começa. Nada melhor do que uma bela melodia em violina da artista "Michiru Kaioh" para começar a coreografia. Algumas serpentinas, circulos, sit-spins e pequenos saltos. Quando Usagi faz o salto duplo a música é suspensa….mal pousa no chão a música retorna num mix divertido e diversos feixes de luzes de cores diferentes invadem o ringue. A coreografia torna-se mais dificil, vários cammel's, saltos duplos, várias piruetas…para terminar enquanto fazia uma pirueta Usagi recorda-se.._

**Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Rising 'till it lifts us up  
So every one can see**

_**FlashBack**_

_-Primeiro tens de ter balanço. Segundo confiança.Terceiro, força de vontade e Quarto tens de ter muita concentração no movimento!-diz Mamoru aproximando-se de Usagi_

_-Desde quando é que sabes tanto de patinagem?-pergunta surpreendida Usagi_

_-É fantástico aquilo que se aprende na internet não é?-diz ironico Mamoru_

_**End of FlashBack**_

**We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
We're breaking free  
Ohhh, yeah**

_Usagi concentra-se nas palavras de Mamoru e faz um salto triplo para terminar deixando a multidão e o júri completamente boquiabertos. Muitos aplausos e assobios são ouvidos, Usagi ao sair do ringue olha discretamente para a bancada. Estavam lá todos, as suas amigas, os seus amigos e especialmente Mamoru a quem Usagi pisca o olho, deixando os outro 8 muito desconfiados._

_O fim do campeonato que teve inicio de manhã chegou. Estavam a meio da tarde e o público estava agitado e com muitas espectativas. Todas as concorrentes estavam no meio do ringue. Quando o representante do júri aparece._

-A todos os presentes, obrigada por participarem nesta iniciativa. 10 lindas raparigas com 10 fantásticas coreografias. 10 talentos uma dificil escolha…o júri ponderou. Como sabem, só á um primeiro lugar. Devo recordar que, alcançado o primeiro lugar aqui, no campeonato regional, irá ter-se um lugar no campeonato nacional em Kyoto, nas férias da Páscoa. E a partir de Kyoto a grande vencedora irá a Londres, nas férias de Verão, para o campeonato mundial com um prémio final de 100.000 libras.

_A multidão aplaude, mas aplaude para que o representante deixe aquele discurso e diga de uma vez por todas a grande vencedora do campeonato regional._

-Já percebi já percebi…meus caros, minhas caras….a grande vencedora desta tarde, com uma fantástica e inédita coreografia é…Usagi Tsukino.

_Usagi paraliza, o mundo pára….o tempo pára, ela não sentia o coração. Estava a ser abraçada e cumprimentada pelas suas "adversárias" que lhe desejam a maior felicidade e que ela fosse a campeã. Usagi tem um grande sorriso mas ainda nem queria acreditar que tinha sido ela, a escolhida, a escolhida a representar Tóquio. Estaria á altura daquele desafio? Os seus amigos acreditavam que sim._

_A Usagi foi entregue um pequeno troféu e um grande ramo de osas vermelhas misturadas com brancas. _

_Depois de muita comemoração, Usagi está livre de ir para o seu camarin desiquipar-se e convencer-se que ela tinha ganho. Quando Usagi sai do ringue, completamente estoirada do dia que teve, esperava ver os seus amigos cá fora, mas nem sinal de vida de ninguém._

**More than hope  
More than faithoh this is what I feel  
More than faith  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together  
We see it comin'  
More than you  
More than me  
Not a want, but a need  
Both of us breakin' free**

"_Esquisito_"-pensou Usagi

-Nós dissemo que ias ganhar!-diz Makoto por detrás dela

_Usagi vira-se para trás e as 4 amigas atiram-se para os seus braços. Estavam todas muito contentes. Os 4 rapazes também lhe dão os parabéns. Só Mamoru e que fica quietinho…_

-Hmmm… e que tal irmos celebrar para o Acrobe?-sugere Nephrite notando que ali havia gato

-Claro!-concordam todos menos Usagi e Mamoru

_Os oito saem fazendo brincadeiras. Usagi e Mamoru estão sozinhos e quando já não os vêm, Mamoru beija Usag apaixonadamente deixando-a sem fôlego_.

-Eu disse-te que eras a campeã!-diz Mamoru envolvendo Usagi nos seus braços

-Foi com as tuas palavras que eu ganhei!-diz Usagi fechando os olhos encostada ao peito de Mamoru

-Estarei sempre aqui para ti!-diz Mamoru beijando-a mais uma vez mais

"_Estes lábios parecem íman que atraem os meus. Ela é tão especial…será ela aquela que me vai por preso para sempre_?"-eram os pensamentos de Mamoru durante o beijo

"_Que lábios doces, que braços fortes, que corpo quente! O que é isto que eu sinto….este sentimentos está em todo o lado do meu corpo. Ai como eu o ………….._"-eram os pensamentos de Usagi não querendo usar aquela forte palavra

_Separam-se e ficam mais alguns minutos abraçados. A observá-los estavam os outros! Que se riam entre si_.

**Soarin'   
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
To get to the place   
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Ohhhh**

-O amor está no ar!-diz Minako

-Que dois!!-diz Jedite

-Pensam que nós somos burros…-diz Nephrite divertido

-Ou cegos…-diz Makoto divertida

-Eles não conseguem esconde-lo!-diz Ami

-Demasiado forte!-diz Raye

-Espero que o Mamo não a magoe!-diz Zoicite

-Era um idiota chapado!-completa Kunzite

-Não era nem é o único!-diz Minako fria e calculista

_Momentos depois estavam reunidos todos no Acrobe. Motoki ficou felicissimo pela sua "maninha mais nova". Ele tambem tinha muita fé em Usagi._

-Vão todos á festa não vão?-pergunta Usagi

-Claro….já temos os disfarces e tudo!-dizem as raparigas

-Nós não faltamos!!-dizem os rapazes

-Óptimo!-diz Usagi felicissima-Ás 9horas no clube DeLuxe.

**You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are**


	7. Chapter 7: Everytime we Touch

Capitulo 7- Everytime we touch

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.**

_Ami,Raye,Makoto,Zoicite,Jedite e Nephrite também sabiam daquele pequeno esquema. Todos eles sabiam o que haveriam de saber e faziam figas para que tudo corresse bem._

_Na casa de Usagi e Minako as meninas estavam todas preparadas._

_Usagi tinha um belo vestido de puro branco com vários bordados.Era um vestido cai-cai com uma grande roda.O seu cabelo estava solto e com multiplos caracóis.. A sua máscara era uma borboleta também em branco. Só deixava a descoberto a sua boca com um vermelho carregado._

_Raye era uma fénix. Um vestido grande, como o de Usagi, mas em tons de vermelhos, laranjas e amarelos. O seu cabelo estava apanhado . A sua máscara dava ideia de uma fénix._

_Amy era uma sereia. Vestido justo azul escuro com algumas lantejoulas prateadas. Tinha um colar com um topázio. E uma máscara que imitava as ondas do mar._

_Makoto era uma Ninfa. Em tons de verdes claros e verdes escuros._

_Minako por sua vez ia em dama antiga. O seus vestido imitava as damas do século XIX. Tinha um peruca também ao estilo de deama antiga e a sua máscara era dourada e cobria-lhe a cara._

-Estamos todas prontas?-pergunta Usagi nervosa

-Sim!-respondem

-Então vamos, a limosine já deve estar lá embaixo.-diz Usagi.

**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.   
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life**.

_Já no apartamento de Mamoru, encontravam-se lá os 5._

_Mamoru era o Principe Encantado. A sua máscara era prateada._

_Jedite era o caveleiro negro._

_Zoicite era Poseidon, o rei dos 7 mares._

_Nephrite estava vestido de deus grego._

_Kunzite estava ao estilo dos homens do século XIX. Peruca, e roupa. A sua máscara era prateada._

-Estou antigo!-resmungava Kunzite

-Era o último dos disfarces…ou querias ir de sapo?-goza Mamoru

_Todos se partem a rir._

-E que tal irmos embora! A limosine está lá embaixo!-diz Nephrite.

_O clube DeLuxe estava animado. Vários reportes e varias limosines a chegaram. Tinha uma carpete vermelha até á entrada. A limosine das raparigas e dos rapazes chegaram ao mesmo tempo. Então eles puseram o seu plano em práctica. Rapidamente já estavam com o seu devido par. Minako e Kunzite não tiveram outro remédio a não ser entrarem os dois juntos. Mas eles não sabiam quem era quem. A festa dentro do clube já estava bombar. Estavam muitos disfarces e muita animação.Música alta._

_Dividiram-se em pares. Minako não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, as suas amigas tinham desaparecido.O mesmo se passava com Kunzite_.

-Bem, a Dama dá-me a honra desta dança?-pergunta Kunzite

-Sim!-diz Minako

_Ambos começaram a dançar. Falavam de muitas coisas, e entendiam-se na perfeição. Da pista de dança eles estavam a ser observados._

_Mamoru e Usagi dançavam._

-Parece que está a resultar!-diz Usagi contente

-Sim…-diz Mamoru

Mamoru fitava Usagi com muita atenção. E Usagi repara.

-Sim?-diz Usagi corada

-És linda!-diz Mamoru fazendo com que Usagi core ainda mais

_Mamoru aproxima-se mais intimamente de Usagi e beija-a. Sem dúvida que o que sentiam era única.Era apaixonante. Mamoru segurava Usagi bem perto de si_.

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.**

_Completamente chocados estavam o resto dos casais menos Minako e Kunzite que não se aperceberam._

_Mamoru não queria esconder aquilo que sentia nem Usagi._

-OK…..-diz Jedite chocado

-Ah ah ah….estava a ver que nunca mais admitiam!-diz Raye divertida

-Espero que o teu amiguinho não magoe a Usagi!-diz Makoto

-O Mamoru….ele é esperto…-diz Nephrite ficando depois pensativo-…acho eu…

-Espero que isto dure!!-diz Ami

-Eles estão completamente caídos um pelo outro!-diz Zoicite

_Os parzinhos continuaram a dançar, Usagi e Mamoru continuaram aos beijos._

_Uma música mais calma e romântica foi passada. Os parzinhos dançavam muito proximamente. Usagi estava nas nuvens. Estava nos braços de Mamoru, do homem que ela….amava._

_Mamoru não sabia o que camar ao que sentia. So sabia que Usagi o mudará. O transformara numa pessoa que ele nunca pensava existir dentro daquela mente de playboy! Ele finalmente tinha percebi o quanto gostava e precisava da Usagi.Suavemente ele afasta-a e olha-a nos olhos._

-Usagi……

-Sim?

-Nunca ninguem me fez sentir o que tu fazes!

-O mesmo posso eu dizer de ti!

-Usa, eu…..

-Mamoru..eu…

-Amo.te!-acabam por dizer em unissono

-Verdade?-dizem outra vez em unissono acabando por se riem

-É verdade…eu amo-te Usako!

-Eu também te amo Mamo-chan!!-diz Usagi carinhosamente

_Ambos se beijaram e continuaram a dançar. De longe os três casalinhos observavam agora aquele par de pombinhos feitos um para o outro. Do outro lado Minako e Kuznite continuavam a dançar, mas sem acontecer nada._

_A música pára. Kunzite e Minako vão para uma mesa á parte, enquanto os outros 4 casais se sentam numa._

-Vocês, estavam,entretidos!-diz Raye

**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.   
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life**

_Usagi e Mamoru coram mas desviam o olhar de Raye e põem-se a falar um com o outro. _

_Estava agora o fim da festa. Os 5 casais foram os últimos a sair._

_Antes que os 4 podessem sair ouvem um grito!_

-TU!!!!!

_Quando chegam cá fora Minako e Kunzite estavam a um quilometro de distância._

-VocÊs tinham que acabar com a magia!-diz Usagi abraçada a Mamoru

-ISTO FOI TUDO PLANEADO?-explode Minako

-Sim!-concordam todos menos Kunzite

-Eu não sabia de nada!-defendesse Kunzite

-É verdade Mina!-diz Zoicite

-Com que prepósito fizeram isto?-pergunta Minako

-Ouve Minako…tu e o Kunzite passaram um bom bocado. Falaram,divertiram-se, dançaram, entenderam e perceberam que têm muito em comum!Acho que isso já foi muito bom!-diz Ami

-Talvez se pensassem nesses momentos que passaram juntos, nos momentos mais intimos, mais romanticos, mais divertidos em que estavam em perfeita sintonia, vocês novamente puderiam dar uma oportunidade ao vosso amor!-diz Nephrite

-E a Marlene sempre teve inveja de ti. Tinhas tudo, amigas perfeitas, namorado perfeito, vida perfeita! Ela queria isso tudo e acabou por conseguir! Ao não perdoares o Kunzite estás a abdicar da tua vida para a Marlene!-diz Makoto

-Podem deixar-nos a sós?-pergunta Kunzite

-Claro….-dizem todos e afastam-se um pouco

-Ouve Mina….

-Desculpa,eu nunca devia ter esperado tanto tempo para te perdoar! Estou arrependida de todo o tempo que não estive contigo e podia estar! Devia ter pensado se tinhas culpa ou não. Deveria ter ponderado. Mas o sofrimento e a dor da tua traição foram maiores que a minha bondade. Estava tão cega de ciúmes. Perdoa-me, agora quem pede perdão sou eu!-diz Minako enquanto lágrimas grossas caiam dos seus lindos olhos.

-Ouve Minako eu só te perdou-o…se me perdoares!

_Minako abanou a cabeça positivamente. Estava a chorar muito e se falasse iria explodir. Kunzite dá uma pequena gargalhada e beija Minako_.

-Amo-te Kunzite!!!-diz Minako

-Eu também te amo muito princesa!-diz Kunzite limpando as lágriams a Minako

**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.   
Need you by my side**


	8. Chapter 8: Colors of the Wind

**Capitulo 8-Colors of the Wind**

**You think I'm an ignorant savage  
You've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know ...**

_No outro dia, estavam todos no Acrobe. Usagi estava encostada ao peito de Mamoru e este tinha a mão á volta da cintura dela. Kunzite e Minako estavam abraçados a falarem baixinho, a trocarem palavras de amor._

-Oh por favor!-resmunga Raye divertida-Se pudessem acabar com o mel e terem uma conversa decente era bom!

-Oh Raye entretem-te aí com o Jed! Pode ser??-pica Usagi

-Não pode ser nada!-diz Raye inchada

-O que é que eu tenho de mal?-pergunta Jedite um bocadinho ofendido

-És demasiado convencido!-diz Raye

-"És demasiado convencido"-imita Jedite numa voz meia abebezada

-Aqui estão os vossos pedidos!-diz Motoki que depois olha para Mamoru e para Usagi muito apaixonados a trocarem beijos suaves-Devo-te avisar para não magoares a minha "maninha mais nova" ou estás ciente disso?

-Ai Motoki claro que eu não vou magoar a Usagi!-diz Mamoru pegando no seu chocolate quente e dando o de Usagi a ela.

-Obrigada pela protecção Motoki!-diz Usagi

-Para que servem os "irmãos mais velhos"?-diz Motoki piscando o olho

-Para chatear os namorados das irmãs mais novas!-diz Mamoru enquanto todos se riem

-Ora Mamo…se a magoares é que eu te chateio…se não, podes namorar com ela á vontade! Desde seja so e unicamente com ela!-diz Motoki afastando-se

-Este Natal vai ficar marcado pelo "love"!-diz Makoto

-Só faltam vocês os 6!-diz Minako

-Sim, porque e que não juntam os trapinhos?-diz Kunzite

-NÓS?-questionam-se os 6

-Porque não?-diz Usagi

-………

-Quem cala consente!-diz Mamoru

-Ora calem-se!-diz Ami

-Problemas acabaram de entrar!-diz Zoicite olhando para a porta

**You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name**

_Na porta tinha acabado de entrar Marlene, de grandes olhos verdes e cabelo castanho, Olivio, ruiva e de olhos cinzentos e mais umas colegas delas da claque. Quando olham para a mesa onde estavam os dez, Marlene e Olivia rapidamente (nos seus saltos altos e mini-saias) se dirigem á mesa muito chateadas_

-Podemos saber o que fazem com com…com essas raparigas?-pergunta Olivia

-São as nossas namoradas!-diz Mamoru sem olhar para ela

-Kunz, o que fazes novamente com essa destranbelhada?-pergunta Marlene

_Minako ia-se levantar para começar uma discussão, mas Kunzite impede-a_.

-Que eu saiba a destranbelhada tem nome. Que é Minako. E essa destranbelhada é a mulher que eu amo, com os seus defeitos. Foi assim que ela me conquistou!-diz Kunzite fazendo Minako corar

-Pões me doente!-diz Marlene

-E tu Mamoru vais ficar com essa loira deslavada?-diz Olivia

**You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew**

-Oh ruiva vai pentear os pompoms!-diz Usagi sarcástica

-Eu não falei contigo!-diz Olivia

-Falas-te para quem tem ouvidos Oh pomposa!-diz Raye

-Ouve lá Olivia, sim eu vou ficar com a Usagi! E…vai pentear pompoms!-diz Mamoru

-Vocês vão-se arrepender bem caro!-dizem Marlene e Olivia

-Desculpem, vocês vão ficar aqui a discutir ou vão querer alguma coisa? Se é para discutir bem podem sair daqui!-diz Motoki

-Vamos meninas!-diz Olivia batendo com o pé no chão ao estilo mimada e saindo com a sua "tropa" atrás

-Raio de pitas!-diz Makoto

-Vá, façam de conta que isto não aconteceu!-diz Nephrite

-E que tal um passeio?-sugere Usagi

-Soa-me bem!-diz Ami

**Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?**

_Todos sairam e foram para o parque onde poucas pessoas se encontravam devido ao frio e á neve. Do nada Raye é atingida por uma bola de neve. Quando se vira vê Jadite a rir ás gargalhadas._

-Qual foi a tua?-pergunta Raye nervosa

-Oh vá lá...descontrai miuda….-diz Jedite

_Raye faz uma grande bola de neve e atira a Jedite acertando na cara._

-Ninguem me chama miuda, playboy!

_Do nada toda a gente começa uma guerra de neve._

-Makoto, pára!-diz Nephrite

-Não vale a pena implorar!-diz Makoto

**Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth**

-Ami, não sabia que tinhas tanta força!-diz Zoicite

-Há muita coisa que tu não sabes sobre mim!-diz Ami preparando outra bola

-Mas gostava de aprender sabes!-diz Zoicite deixando Ami meia parada

-Veremos!-diz Ami

-Bem, parece que todos se estao a aproximar!-diz Usagi feliz

-Ainda bem!-diz Mamoru beijando Usagi

**The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends**

_Continuaram durante muito tempo na brincadeira. Depois jantaram todos juntos. A alegria era muita. Davam-se todos bem. Ami e Zoicite estavam no parque ao fim da noite. Quando se deitam na neve e fazem tipo anjos._

-É verdade aquilo que disses-te sobre mim? Que me querias conehcer melhor?-pergunta Ami mirando as estrelas

-É Ami…sempre reparei em ti, estavas demasiado concentrada em estudar para notar em mim também!-diz Zoicite olhando a Lua

-Talvez não fosse bem assim! Eu tambem notava em ti, discretamente!-diz Ami agora olhando Zoicite

-Pelas piores razões imagino!-diz Zoicite

**How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind**

-Não….daquele grupito de playboys eras o mais sensato, esperto e bem parecido!

-O Mamoru é mais charmoso!

-Mas o Mamoru tem os seus encantos e tu tens os teus! Talvez se saisses das sombas dos teus amigos esses encantos sobressaiam!

-Hmm….ajudas-me nessa "tão complicada missão"?

-O que terei de fazer jovem principe?

-Estar comigo!

-Hmmm…..não sei….

_Zoicite agarra em Ami e beija-a deixando Ami surpresa._

-Acho que mudei de ideias!

_Pelo resto da noite Ami e Zoicite ficaram abraçados na neve a ver as estrelas e a lua. Um cenário romântico, não?_

**You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind**


	9. Chapter 9:My Only Wish This Year

**Capitulo 9- My Only Wish This Year**

**Last night I took a walk in the snow  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love  
Santa can you hear me...  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off and just sent this  
I know exactly what I want this year  
Santa can you hear me...**

_Era Véspera de Natal e as raparigas estavam enfiadas no shopping_!

-Credo que ainda temos tantas compras!-geme Makoto

-Teremos ainda mais se não mexeres esse cu daí Mako!-diz Raye

-Mas aquele vestido…

-Compras depois Mako!-diz Usagi arrastando Makoto da montra da loja

_Do outro lado do shopping estavam os 5 rapazes sem fazerem a minima ideia que as raparigas também aí estavam.._

-Bolas, não sei o que comprar para a Ami!-diz Zoicite já farto de pensar

-Pensa no que a Ami gosta!-diz Nephrite

-Bem, tecnologias, musica, ler…LER!

-Fez-se luz na cabeça oca….-diz Kunzite

_Zoicite entra na livraria e compra um livro chamado "O Novo Milénio"! _

-Bem, eu para a Minako ainda não sei…-diz Kunzite pensativo

-Eu já comprei para a Usagi!-diz Mamoru

-O quê?-questionam-se os outros quatro

-Vocês não têm compras para fazer?-diz Mamoru

-Amanhã já vemos e já!-dizem os quatro super curiosos

_Kunzite para numa montra…_

-Hey Kunz?-pergunta Jedite

-Aquela peça é a cara da Minako!-diz Kuznite olhando para uma colar de ouro branco com um pequeno corção feito em ouro com adornos em ouro branco.

-Se achas, porque não compras?-diz Jedite e naquele momento Kunzite entra e momentos depois sai com um embrulho muito bonito

**I want my baby (baby, yeah)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me.  
Maybe (maybe, maybe maybe.) he'll be all my own in a big red bow  
Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here.**

-Vai ficar derretida!-diz Zoicite

-Eu tenho de comprar alguma coisa para a Makoto!-diz Nephrite

-Ai a Makoto Neph!-diz Jedite muito divertido

-Ai a Raye Jed!-diz logo em seguida Nephrite

-Não tenho nada a haver com essa senhora!-diz Jedite muito depressa e muito chateado

-Ah pois não….-dizem os quatro desconfiados

-Olhem aquele filme é prefeito para a RAYE!!-diz Jedite entusiasmado

-"O Diabo veste Prada!" Mas que…..estou para ver que quem acaba no Diabo és tu Jed!-diz Mamoru

-Não o outro…..

-"O Amor não tira férias!" Sugestivo!-dizem os quatro

-Óptimo, vou compra-lo!-diz Jedite entrando na loja e comprando o DVD

-Falto eu!-diz Nephrite-Acho que já se o que comprar para a Makoto!!

-Panelas?-diz Jedite recebendo depois um olhar assassino de Nephrite-No gozo meu….senao quem acaba na panela sou eu!

**Santa thats my only wish this year.  
oohhh ohh yeah  
Christmas Eve I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong for taking a peek?  
Cause I heard that your coming to town  
Santa can you hear me? (yea yeah)  
Really hope that your on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Ohh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me**

_Nephrite vai a uma loja e pouco depois volta._

-QUE COMPRAS-TE?-dizem logo os quatro

-Um perfume, uns brincos, um colar e uma pulseira! Tudo da mesma colecção.

-Quem diria, bom gosto!-diz Kunzite divertido

_Os quatro continuram a sua caminha pelo primeiro andar do shopping, enquanto que no segundo…_

-Mina, larga a montra…..-diz Makoto tentando arrancar Mianko da montra de vestidos de gala

-Pronto está bem! Só espero que o Kunz goste do casaco! Era o que ele cria…-suspira Minako

-De certeza que vai gostar!-diz Usagi-Espero bem que o meu Mamo-chan goste do relógio!

-Eu quero ver se o Zoicite gosta do perfume!-suspira Ami

-O Jed o máximo que vai receber é um cascol!-diz Raye

-Eu bem vi que lhe compras-te um livro!-diz Makoto

-Mas como…..ahhh….bolas!-diz Raye

-Nos bem vemos que és doida por ele!-diz Minako

-E não….-diz Raye escondendo a cara que estava vermelha

-Bem eu comprei ao Nephrite um perfume e um livro! Para homens é dificil bolas!-diz Makoto

-Vamos ao primeiro piso ao pequeno restaurante! É quase hora de almoço e eu já tenho um buraco no estomago!-diz Usagi

-Tens sempre!-diz Raye

-Vamos…-diz Ami tentando acalmar aquelas duas

**I want my baby (baby)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me  
Maybe (maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe  
Santa can you hear me  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my christmas tree**

_No primeiro piso as raparigas entram no primeiro restaurante que encontram…uma pizzaria. Sentam-se na mesa da janela e enquanto esperavam estavam a falar…dos rapazes._

-Meninas..olhem pela janela!-diz Makoto

_Os cinco rapazes estavam á frente de uma loja de roupa feminina a discutir_.

-As nossas prendas?-diz Ami divertida

-Oh Deus, tudo menos roupa! Eles não têm lá muito gosto em roupa feminina!-diz Raye

-A não ser uniformes de claque!-diz Makoto

_Quando os rapazes desistiram iam em direcção ao restaurante!_

-Aí vêm eles!

_As raparigas disfraçam e põe-se a fazer qualquer coisa._

_Quando os rapazes entram não reparam nelas e sentam-se noutra mesa._

-Olha me esta! Que lata….-diz Minako

-Calma, eles não nos viram!-diz Ami

-Hmmm……está bem está….-diz Makoto-Que fazemos?

-Nada!-respondem em coro

_Pouco depois as raparigas já estavam a comer as pizzas, quando Usagi vê alguém conhecido pelo vidro. _

-Ami olha quem ali está!-diz Usagi

-Oh….é a Haruka e a Michiru! Que andaram elas a fazer? A Haruka não têm corridas? A Michiru não tá na sua tour?-diz Ami

-Pretendo descobrir agora!-diz Usagi levantando-se divertida seguida por Ami

_Naquele momento é que os rapazes dão conta da mesa ao lado, as raparigas ao verem os seus ares de estúpidos partem-se a rir._

_Cá fora ao pé de uma loja de desporto…_

-HARUKA!!-grita Usagi

-Oh priminha!-diz Haruka abraçando Usagi

-Olá Michiru!-diz Ami abraçando Michiru

-Olá Ami! Bem, como estás prima?-diz Michiru

-Muito bem!

_Cá fora aparecem Mamoru e Zoicite._

-Ah, agora já reparam em nós é??-diz Ami sarcástica

-Com o barulho que fizeram ao sair daquela maneira!-diz Zoicite-Mas tu és aquela violina famosa não és? E tu a corredora campeã de formula 1!

-Espertos hein?-diz sarcástica Haruka

-Haruka!-ralha Usagi

-Oh coelhinha, que fazes por aqui? Ultimas compras de natal? Não vais a casa?-pergunta Haruka

-Bolas….só perguntas!-resmunga Usagi-Por acaso és minha mãe?

-Prima….vai dar ao mesmo!

-Cala-te! Haruka, este é o meu namorado Mamoru Chiba!

-Namorado?-diz logo em sentido Haruka-Hmmm…

-Harukaaa……já não tenho 10 anos!-diz Usagi percebendo

-Portas-te como tal!-diz Haruka piscando o olho

-A Haruka Tenouh é tua prima?!-diz Mamoru confuso-Nunca me tinhas dito que tinhas uma prima famosa!

-Nunca perguntas-te!!!-diz Usagi

-Já agora querem ir juntar-se a nós?-pergunta Ami

-Desculpa 'mi mas não vai dar! Nós só viemos para resolver uns assuntos de uma corrida da Haruka e de um breve concerto que irei dar aqui em Tóquio! Temos de ir esta tarde para Nova Iorque!-responde Michiru

-Já sabes Michiru, bilhetes na primeira fila aqui para nós!-diz Ami

-Claro…vemo-nos noutra altura!-diz Michiru

-Toma conta dela Mamoru! Ela é muito especial!-diz Haruka

-Nunca mudas 'ruka!-diz Usagi

**I'll be waiting here santa thats my only wish this year  
I hope my letter reaches you in time  
Bring me love can call all mine  
(yeah yeah) cause I have been so good this year.  
Can't be alone under the mistletoe  
He's all want and a big red bow  
Santa can you hear me (hear me?)**

_Haruka limita-se a seguir Michiru e a piscar o olho a Usagi._

-Vamos continuar com o almoço que hoje é véspera do dia de natal e ainda temos de ir para casa da Usa preparar tudo! Presumo que também vêm…-diz Ami

-Sim claro que vamos!-diz Zoicite

_Já dentro do restaurante as mesas já tinham sido juntas! Passaram um bom bocado durante o almoço. _

_Em casa da Usagi e da Minako estavam todos muito divertidos. _

_Estavam a acabar a árvore, Usagi e Mamoru, Minako e Kunzite._

_A preparar a ceia de Natal estava Makoto e Nephrite, Raye e Jedite._

_Ami e Zoicite tratavam dos efeites na sala._

-Mamoru passa-me as bolas azuis que estão aí do teu lado!-diz Usagi

-Mina, dá-me a estrela para por na árvore!-diz Kunzite

-Nephrite toma atenção ao arroz! E JÁ CHEGA DE SAL!-dizia Makoto

-Estás a chorar Raye?-pergunta Jedite

-Malditas cebolas!!!-diz Raye a fungar

-Oh Zoi as luzes estão todas enroladas, ajuda-me aqui!-diz Ami

-Prontos prontos calma….-diz Zoicite auxiliando Ami

_Foi chegada a noite e com ela um céu estrelado e uma lua cheia. A sala estava muito viva e a comida tinha um cheiro delicioso. As raparigas mudaram de roupa, para uma coisa mais confortável e menos quente pois a sala estava bem quente, por causa da lareira. A árvore, montada ao pé da televisão, era média e muito bem decorada. A música suave de natal ecoava pela aparelhagem. Os presentes postos debaixo da árvore. Os telemóveis não paravam de tocar com mensagens de "Feliz ano e Prospero ano novo", "Que recebas muitas prendas!". Era definitivamente Natal e com um dos melhores espiritos natalicios. Estavam na mesa a comer o delicioso jantar._

-Parabéns está óptimo!-diz Zoicite

-Obrigada!-agradece Makoto- Mas eles os três ajudaram!

-Sim eu não estive a descascar cebolas para nada!-diz Raye

-Bem vocês fizeram um óptimo trabalho com a sala!-diz Jedite

-Obrigada!-agradecem Zoicite e Ami

-A árvore também está encantadora!-diz Nephrite

-Obrigada!-agradecem os quatro

-Usa a tua mãe não te queria deixar desligar!-diz Ami

-Parecia que eu ia morrer e que ela nunca mais me via!-diz Usagi

-Vendo bem é o primeiro natal longe da tua familia!-diz Mamoru

-É, eu sei, e também me custa mas eu…preciso de ser livre…os meus pais são demasiado protectivos!A Minako que diga, em Setembro, quando me deixaram aqui em Tóquio, telefonavam de manhã á tarde e á noite!-diz Usagi-É bom que eles se interessem pela filha mas caramba…

-Já pensaram em planos de ano novo?-pergunta Kunzite

-Nem por isso!-suspiram as raparigas

-Então já têm planos!!!!-diz Kunzite

-Como assim?-pergunta Minako

-A empresa do meu pai vai dar uma festa de ano novo como todos os anos e este ano ele disse-me para levar os meus amigos! Se bem que a festa tem outros propósitos! É para apresentar a nova coleção de joias….Inverno/Primavera….ai ai…-diz Kunzite

-Podes contar connosco!-dizem todos

-Ainda bem, não me apetecia estar tipo vegetal com o meu Pai!

-O teu Pai é dono de uma das maiores lojas de Ourivesaria, é normal que ele queira que o seu filho se habitue a este tipo de coisas! É normal, és o seu único herdeiro!-diz Minako

-Talvez!

-Bem, enquanto esperemos pela meia-noite que tal vermos um DVD? Tenho um óptimo!!-diz Usagi

-Qual é?

-Os Simpsons!

-Bem eu ando á seculos a tentar ver esse filme!-diz Nephrite

_Acabaram o jantar e sentaram-se nos sofás e alguns puffs._

_Depois de visto o filme e de uma boa gargalhada com as figurass tristes daquela familia alegre a quem chamam "Simpsons" as doze badaladas soaram! Enquanto estavam a verificar as prendas, Usagi é arrastada para a varanda pelo Mamoru._

-Mamoru, que fazemos aqui?

-Quero te entregar a minha prenda!-diz ele

-Ai sim? É especial para eu estar a morrer de frio?

Mamoru tira a sua camisola e dá a Usagi.

-Assim já não tens frio!

-És um amor…mas então dá-me lá essa prenda!-diz Usagi muito curiosa.

_Usagi oferece um pequeno saco prateado a Usagi. Usagi pega nele e retira uma pequena caixa…._

**I have been so good this year  
And all i want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want. just for me  
Underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here (ohh yeah) santa thats my only wish this year  
Oh santa can u hear me? oh santa  
Well hes all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
Oh I'll be waiting here  
Santa thats my only wish this year.**


	10. Chapter 10: Last Christmas

Capitulo 10-Last Christmas

**Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**

_Usagi não queria acreditar! Dentro daquela pequena caixa estava um anel em ouro branco. Tinha uma pedra rosa em forma de coração e á volta pequenos diamantes_.

-Mamoru…mas isto é…

-Um anel de comprometida! És muito especial…e eu não resisti em comprar isto! É a tua cara….sei que apenas namoramos á um mês, mas vá lá, já nos conhecemos á quatro anos! Como eu nunca reparei em ti eu não sei. Agora sempre que usares este anel, vais-te lembrar de mim!

-Como se fosse possivel esquecer-me de ti!-diz Usagi lançando-se aos braços de Mamoru

_Ambos perdem-se num infinito beijo! Usagi não queria acreditar! Ela amava tanto o Mamoru que abdicaria da própria vida. Ele também se sentia assim._

_Parecia…que se conheciam á séculos…talvez, numa vida passada fossem um príncipe e uma princesa…pensava Usagi nas suas pequenas fantasias._

-Voltamos para dentro?-pergunta Usagi

-Sim, já estou a começar a ficar com frio!

_Ambos se riem e voltam para dentro. Já quase estavam todos com prendas abertas. Os rapazes adoraram as prendas das raparigas e as raparigas adoraram as dos rapazes._

**Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone...special  
Halalalala-Halalalala-Halalalala-Halalalala**

_Estavam na sala. Os rapazes a verem televisão e as raparigas na cozinha a falarem._

-Uau Usagi, esse teu anel é um máximo!-diz Minako

-O teu colar também e muito lindo Mina!-diz Usagi corada

-Eu sei, ele teve imenso gosto!-diz Minako acariciando o coração do fio

-Pois eu adorei o dvd que o Jed me ofereceu!-diz Raye

-E o Neph teve ca uma sensibilidade ao escolher aquele conjunto! Que romântico!-suspira Makoto

-O Zoi também teve imenso gosto, eu andava para ler o livro a séculos!!

-Ai este pudim tem ca um aspecto delicioso!-diz Usgai virando-se para o prato com uma fatia de pudim

-SO pensas em comer?-diz Raye divertida

-Tou com fome!!-diz Usagi

-Estas sempre!-suspiram as raparigas

**Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well  
It's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me  
Happy Christmas,  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you"  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again**

_De repente Makoto escorrega e cai no chão._

-RAYE! CUIDADO COM O SABÃO!!!!-grita Makoto

-Deixa ajudar-te!-diz Ami mas caindo-BOLAS!

-Desculpem devo ter deixado cair agua…

-AAAHHH!-diz Minako caindo também

-Mariquinhas pé de salsa!!-dzi Raye continuando a lavar a loiça mas um prato escorrega-lhe da mão e ela ao fazer "malabarismo" acaba por cair!

_Usagi estava perdida de riso. _

-Tu não te safas!!-diz Minako puxando Usagi fazendo com que esta caia

_Os 5 rapazes aparecem na porta e vêm as raparigas no chão a rirem-se e algumas com sabão na cabeça_!

-Mas o que e que vos deu?-diz Jedite

-SABÃO!-respondem as cinco

-Acho que parti o cócsis!-diz Makoto agarrando-se ao balcão

-Eu acho que parti uma unha!!-diz Minako ainda sentada no chão

-Eu perdi o meu pudim!-diz Usagi olhando para o chão á procura de vestígios

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-grita Makoto ao escorregar no pudim

-Aqui esta ele Usa!-diz Minako perdida de riso

-Esta muito….pisado?!-diz Usagi desatando-se a rir

-Precisam de ajuda?-diz Zoicite

-Que vos parece atrasados??explode Raye que tinha levado com um pedaço de pudim na cara

**Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**

_Os rapazes ajudam as raparigas._

-Vão se mudar! Nós limpamos isto!-diz Kunzite

-Obrigada!-agradecem as cinco indo para o quarto vestirem.se

_Depois de se mudarem voltam par a sala onde os rapazes já estavam sentados._

-Ah! Já estão sequinhas as meninas!-diz Jedite

-Culpa da Raye que não sabe lavar a louça!-diz Makoto-E da Usagi que devia já ter comido o raio do pudim!

-MAKOTO!-explodem Raye e Usagi

-Estava a brincar meninas!-diz Makoto

_Um telemóvel toca._

-USAGI!-dizem as raparigas

-Eu sei eu sei…-diz Usagi atendendo o telemóvel…mãe?!

_-Ola minha estas?!_

-Eu disse-te isso á quatro horas atrás mãe!

_-Mas sinto tanto a tua falta!_

-Imagino que o Chingo não sinta!

-_Claro que aquele cabeça dura sente!_

-Mãe, Feliz Natal!

_-Vais dormir?_

-Sim mãe vou-me deitar!

_-Feliz Natal amor!_

**Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special (Special)  
Halalalala-Halalalala-Halalalala-Halalalala  
(yeah e yeah)**

-BOLAS!-diz Usagi

-És cá uma mentirosa!-diz Minako

-Menti por uma boa causa….-diz Usagi sentando-se ao pé de Mamoru-….ai aquela minha mãe!

-Mas os teus pais estão aonde afinal?-pergunta Mamoru

-Paris, the city of love!-diz Usagi-Para mal dos meus pecados pois eu odeio Francês! É complicado!

-Eu amo Paris!-diz Minako-Já lá fui tantas vezes com a minha mãe, ou não fosse ela uma das mais famosas estilistas do mundo!

-E que tal vermos um filme?-pergunta Raye

-Ok!-dizem todos

**A crowded room  
Friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you  
And your soul of ice  
I thought you were  
Someone to rely on  
Me?  
I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face, a lover with a fire in her heart  
I've been under cover but  
You tore me apart, ooo-ooo  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again**

_Passado um bocado a meio do filme já estavam todas meio adormecidas. Makoto e Raye não se aperceberam, tinha adormecido nos braços de Nephrite e Jedite respectivamente. Minako, Ami e Usagi tinham visto aquilo, mas estavam na mesma cheias de sono e acabaram também por adormecer nos braços dos homens que amavam. Era já de madrugada quando todos estavam nos mais profundos sonhos, nas mais profundas fantasias._

_Era quase hora de almoço quando todos acordaram. Raye e Jedite ficaram muito sérios a olharem um para o outro como se tivessem visto um fantasma e rapidamente se afastaram falsamente amuados provocando riso em todos._

-Meninas, nós temos que ir para casa!-diz Nephrite

-Ohhh, tão cedo?-diz Makoto triste

-Tem de ser Mako, nos precisamos de nos mudar e arranjar….-diz Nephrite

-Encontramo-nos depois no Acrobe e passamos o resto do dia juntos!-diz Zoicite

-Parece-me bem!-diz Ami espreguiçando-se!

**Last Christmas(last christmas)  
I gave you my heart (I gave you my heart)  
But the very next day, you gave it away (You gave it away)  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
(I'll give it to someone)**

_As raparigas despediram-se dos rapazes. Também elas foram aos quartos onde tinham mudas de roupa e tomaram um chuveiro rápido._

_Ami, Raye e Makoto tiveram de ir para casa para acabar de fazer umas pequenas coisas._

_Era quase hora do lanche quando todos estavam reunidos no Acrobe. Estava também decorado com o espirito natalicio. _

-Nem dá para acreditar! Daqui a uma semana é o ano novo e depois aulas!-diz Minako

-Não se esqueçam da festa meninas!-diz Kunzite

-Está descansado Kunz!!diz Minako

-Eu não tenho nada para vestir!-diz Raye

-Ficas bem com qualquer trapo!-diz Jedite

-Aceito como um elogio!!-diz Raye

-Era um elogio, deixou de ser!-diz Jedite resmungando baixinho

-Ahh, eu também não!!-diz Ami enquanto olhavam todas de lado para ela

-Então amanha, temos uma maratona de compras no shopping!-diz Usagi

-Nós temos coisas a fazer!-dizem os rapazes a tentarem sair daquela embrulhada

-Cobardes!-dizem as raparigas

**Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart(i gave u my heart but the very next day)  
But the very next day, you gave it away (You gave it away)  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone...special  
(Last christmas, last christmas)  
I'll give it to someone...special  
Halalalala-Halalalala-Halalalala-Halalalala**


	11. Chapter 11:Start of Something New

**Capitulo 11- Start of Something New**

**Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything happen  
When you take a chance**

_Era 31 de Dezembro. Era véspera de ano novo e estavam todas as raparigas reunidas na casa de Usagi e Minako._

-Hmmmm, este vestido, que tal fica??-pergunta Minako que envergava uma vestido simples laranja que lhe acentuava a cintura elegante. Os sapatos de salto era laranja tipo sandálias, o seu cabelo estava ondulado.

-Mina, tu estás linda! Convence-te disso!-diz Ami que tinha um vestido de mangas azul marinho com uns adornos de pérolas á volta da cintura e da gola do vestido.

-Sim, Mina e relaxa! O pai do Kunz, vai adorar-te!-diz Usgai com um vestido cai cai rosa bebé com luvas até ao cotovelo e sapatos rosa de várias tiras.

-Mina, talvez se pusesses o fio que o Kunzite te deu e aqueles brincos maravilhosos laranja que tens, irás pensar melhor de ti!-diz Makoto de longo vestido verde floresta e uma encharpe do mesmo tom.

-Vá eu ajudo-te!-diz Raye colocando o fio á volta do pescoço de Minako. Raye estava em tons de laranja fogo.-Vês linda!

-Obrigada amigas, que seria de mim sem vocês!

_Dão um abraço de grupo. Depois tocam á campainha._

-Hmmmm, pontuais!!!-diz Makoto indo abrir a porta

-Olá Mako vocês….já…estão….-diz Nephrite que depois fica embasbacado a olhar para Makoto

_Os restantes dão umas risadas abafadas e depois entram. Ficando na mesma situação ao verem as suas "respectivas acompanhantes"._

**I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart (ooh)  
To all the possibilities (ooh)**

-O gato comeu-lhes a língua!-diz Raye

-E alguém os hipnotizou!-diz Ami

-Vamos sem eles….encontramos de certeza novos acompanhantes!-diz Minako metendo os seus braços nos de Usagi e Ami

-HEY….-dizem os rapazes acordando indo atrás delas.

-Vá lá…acordaram!- diz Usagi recebendo depois um leve beijo no seu pescoço de Mamoru

-A culpa foi vossa!-diz Mamoru abraçando Usagi pela cintura

-Nossa?!-questionam-se divertidas

-Quem vos manda estarem lindas de morrer? As jóias ate vão perder o interesse com vocês lá! Mas isso até é bom…-diz Kunzite-…vão os homens todos morrer de inveja nossa!

_Todos se riem e entram na limusina. Estava a aproximar-se a hora da festa._

_Saíram da festa. O palácio era lindo. Muito bem iluminado cheio de convidados ilustres. Era um palácio muito antigo e venerado de Tóquio. As raparigas encaravam aquilo como um conto de fadas! Parecia um….um palácio, um príncipe e uma princesa….faltava as doze badaladas paras as gatas borralheiras voltarem ás suas casas não antes sem deixar a pequena pista ao príncipe encantado. Era inacreditável. _

_Um homem de idade muito parecido com Kunzite aproxima-se._

**I know...  
That something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonigh!  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
If feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart (feeling in my heart)  
The start of something new**

-Pai, que bom ver-te!-diz Kunzite abraçando o seu pai

-Meu filho como estás crescido! E esta dama suponho que seja a tua, namorada?

-Sr.Okinawa, muito prazer! O meu nome é Minako Aino!-diz Minako

-Filha da estilista Helga Aino?! Bem me parecia que a conhecia de algum lado! É tão parecida com a sua mãe….devo dizer há Helga que tem uma filha linda! Ela, está cá sabia?-diz o sr.Okinawa

Minako fica estática e de todas as cores. A mãe em Tóquio? Já fazia algum tempo e Minako não via a mãe desde Junho!

-Deus do céu menina Tsukino como cresceu!-diz o sr.Okinawa

-Muito Boa Noite sr.Okinawa!-diz Usagi enquanto todos os olhavam confusos

-Como cresces-te criança!-diz o sr.Okinawa-Eu continuo, pelas minhas viagens instalado nos Hotéis Tsukino…sempre os melhores, sempre os melhores….vais herdar um grande império!

-Céus espero que o meu pai dure durante longos anos!-diz Usagi começando a ficar estática

-Vejo que a menina Mizuno está melhor que nunca. Há poucos dias tive com o seu pai em Kyoto!-diz sr.Okinawa

-Bem Pai tu conheces as minhas amigas todas….

-Só conheço melhor a menina Tsukino, via crescer…as meninas restantes são por meras coincidências, ainda dizem que o mundo não e pequeno! Menina. Hino o seu avô continua sempre o mesmo não é?

-Credo o que aquele….senhor….fez desta vez?-diz Raye já assustada com aquelas ideias doidas do sue avô

-Nada minha cara, um homem notável!

-Pois sim…-resmunga Raye

-Menina. Kino os restaurantes da sua família são o maior sucesso!

-Obrigada esforçamo-nos pelo melhor!

-Quanto a vocês tenho sempre novidades! Vi-vos crescer em conjunto com o Kunzite e eu e os vossos pais somos muito amigos já agora….tenham cuidado…estas raparigas valem ouro…..muito ouro….-diz o sr.Okinawa

-Nós sabemos!-dizem os rapazes gentilmente

**Oooh yeah  
Now who'd of ever thought that (ooh)  
We'd both be here tonight (ooh yeah)  
And the world looks so much brighter (brighter,brighter)  
With you by my side (by my side)  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real**

_Minako continuava estática a dar sorrisos forçados._

_Entretanto entram dentro do grande palácio, de belos candeeiros de cristais e pinturas antigas assim como tapeçarias.As mesas repletas de lindas jóias com preços, exorbitantes! Mas vali a pena o gasto, eram peças únicas e lindíssimas. Era maravilhoso olharem para aquilo. O grande valor cultural também dava esplendor á festa. Chegaram a um grande átrio_.

-Helga, olha quem aqui está!-diz o sr.Okinawa enquanto Helga Aino, senhora de longos cabelos loiros e olhos verdes se virava

-Minako?!

-Olá Mãe!

_Helga abraça com muita força a filha_.

-Tive tantas saudades tuas Mina! Oh a minha bebé!

-Oh Mãe já tenho 18 anos!-diz Minako encostando a sua cabeça no ombro da mãe

_As duas afastam-se._

-Serás sempre a minha pequenina!-diz Helga-Parece que encontras-te o teu príncipe não é?

-Sim, parece que sim!!-diz Minako

_Pouco depois estavam quase todos em grupos. Os pais de Kunzite, Kunzite Minako e sua mãe num pequeno grupo. E o resto em parzinhos._

-Tens assim tanto medo de herdar o império Tsukino, Usako?-pergunta Mamoru

-Sim, um bocadinho…sou a filha mais velhas mas caramba, o meu pai tem hotéis por todo o mundo. Mas quando pus os pés do aeroporto de Tóquio, há quatro anos, soube que iria aqui ficar e como depois fiz dezoito anos pouco ou nada puderam fazer para me impedir. Naquela altura a Minako também queria ficar em Tóquio, tinha conhecido o Kunzite e cá ficamos as duas!

-E fizeram bem em ficar, não iria sobreviver sem a minha cabeça de Odangos!-diz Mamoru carinhosamente agarrando-a suavemente na cintura

-Sempre o mesmo playboy não é?-diz Usagi de sorriso doce e voz sedutora

-Sempre a mesmo Odangos não é?-diz Mamoru também de sorriso doce beijando Usagi com paixão.

**This could be the start  
Of something new  
If feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
I never knew that it could happen  
Untill it happened to me (oooh yeah)**

_Do outro lado Jedite e Raye discutiam amorosamente._

-Tu tira as mãozinhas de cima de mim palyboy de meia-tigela! Olha que eu sei artes marciais! Atreve-te a tocar-me….-dizia Raye e continuava a barafustar como ele era um playboy que não merecia nada e Jedite começava a ficar impaciente.

-Ora cala-te….-diz Jedite calando-a com um beijo.

_Raye estava em choque. Olhos bem abertos mas lentamente foram fechando com doçura e Raye deixou de ser a cabeça dura e coração de "pedra" e deu asas aos seus sentimentos por Jedite, o seu playboy!_

-Bem bem, tanta diversão esta noite!-diz Makoto bebendo um gole de champanhe

-Queres namorar comigo?-diz logo Nephrite

_Makoto fica branca e perde a noção das coisas. Ia a deixar cair o copo mas Nephrite agarra-o discretamente._

-Eu…tu tu…..não….sei…mas….hamm….pois…e…que….ai…e…muito…confuso….quem estou eu a enganar mas é claro que quero.

_Nephrite faz um grande sorriso e entrega o copo a Makoto e ambos brindam ao seu relacionamento_.

-Estão todos tão felizes!-diz Ami

-É o objectivo de uma festa minha querida!-diz Zoicite

-Sim….este foi o meu melhor natal e ano novo…podes apostar nisso bebé!

-E eu aposto!-diz Zoicite beijando ternuramente Ami

**I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see  
It's the start  
Of something new  
If feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart**

_Pouco depois as raparigas dispersaram-se pelas salas repletas de pessoas. Estavam no grupo habitual a falar e a observar as belas jóias. Chegaram ao jardim….uma bela varanda de pedra com uma escadaria de cada lado. O jardim era grande. Uma bela fonte, ou o que se parecia com uma fonte, quadrada com vários pilares de ambos os lados, estes também estava a brotar água. O jardim parecia ser também um labirinto para os apaixonados. _

_Nas raparigas uma sensação de Deja-vú passou-lhes pela cabeça. Já ali tinham estado noutra altura, mas quando estava indefinido!_

_Era um jardim divino._

_Os rapazes aparecem para acabar com a calma e a serenidade._

-Meninas, quase meia-noite, aqui estão as vossas taças de champanhe. Veremos daqui o fogo-de-artifício! -diz Mamoru

-Pouco depois ouvem-se as badaladas….e as pessoas a acompanharem-nas!

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3...2…1..FELIZ ANO NOVO!"

_Todos brindam felizes e observam o fogo-de-artifício. Primeiro teve a formação de "2008" a rodeá-lo estavam vários corações e "flores". Estava mesmo fascinante. O fogo-de-artifício de Tóquio era um dos melhores do mundo._

**That it's the start  
Of something new  
If feels so right (so right)  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)  
The start of something new  
Start of something new  
The start of something new**


	12. Chapter 12: Never Underestimate a Girl

**Capitulo 12-Never Underestimate a Girl**

**It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows...She can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy...could stand...a chance**

_Uma semana depois do Ano Novo todos voltaram á secundária. As raparigas estavam separadas dos rapazes. Turmas diferentes. Mas nada que um telemovel em modo de silencio não resultasse. Mas a Minako parecia ter-se esquecido daquele pequeno promenor. As raparigas saíram á hora de almoço, almoçavam na cantina, depois de terem logo de manhã Inglês e Filosofia. Há tarde iriam ter Quimica. Minako e Usagi tinham tido má experiencias as duas no laboratorio por isso optaram por ficar com outra pessoa que fosse de preferencia boa a Quimica._

_Estavam na sala de convivio…_

-Ai……esta cantina vai de mal a pior! Peixe!!! Onde já se viu….-queixava-se Minako

-Para de embirrar com o peixe Mina! Ele não te fez mal nenhum!-diz Ami- O peixe é um bom alimento rico em vitaminas que fazem bem ao organismo e tu…

-Já percebemos!-dizem as outras quatro ao perceber que vinha dali mais "uma aula"

_Na sala de convivio entram Olivia e Marlene a falarem animadamente e a mostrarem as unhas como se fosse muito excitante._

-Foram á manicure pitas?-pica Raye

-Pelo menos nós temos as unhas lindas e perfeitas…-diz Marlene

-E um cérebro avariado!-diz Minako

-Quem falou contigo óh invejosa?-diz Marlene

-Invejosa?! Das tuas unhas plásticas?!-diz Minako indignada- Que eu saiba eu tenho um namorado perfeito, a minha mãe é famosa tenho amigas fantásticas…e tu o que tens? Unhas de plástico e pompons????

-Loira deslavada!-diz Marlene saindo a correr

-Espero que aproveites o Mamoru,Tsukino, que ele um dia mais tarde vai voltar a ser meu!-diz Olivia ameaçadora

-Ouve Olivia Palito eu não tenho medo dessa tua vozinha fininha! E ele nunca foi teu! Desculpa pela informação……nós estamos juntos e muito felizes! Por isso baza e não te metas nas nossas vidas! Ou quem se arrepende és tu!-diz Usagi muito natural mas com um olhar de quem não está a brincar

-Estás a brincar com o fogo Usagi e quem brinca com o fogo queima-se!-diz Olivia

-Eu estou habituada a lidar com o fogo! E que tal ires para a Antártida lá está bom para ti….não tens coração, não tens sentimentos, és feita de gelo e és….não irias notar a diferença! Eu também não…era so menos uma pomposa!-diz Usagi

**She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you...every single...time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should**

_Olivia congela e vai-se embora como Marlene!_

-Ai se eu podesse….-começa Makoto de punhos cerrados

-Calma, a Usagi e a Minako chegaram para elas!!!-diz Ami orgulhosa

-Precisavam de ouvir isso!-diz Raye

-Ela que não se meta comigo….-diz Minako um pouco furiosa

-Hey, calma….é tudo inveja!-diz Usagi

_Na sala de convivio Mamoru e Kunzite entram os dois a falrem e dirigem-se ás suas respectivas namoradas_.

-O resto do pessoal?-pergunta Ami

-Ficaram retidos na aula…ninguém os manda portarem-se mal!-diz Kunzite

-Até o Zoicite?-admira-se Ami

-Esse ficou como delegado de defesa!-diz Mamoru

**Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands**

_Naquele momentos os três entram novamente e dirigem-se ás respectivas namoradas._

-Olhem lá, duas cabeças de pompons passaram por nós totalmente furiosas e a fazerem promessas de vingança! Vocês sabem de alguma coisa?-pergunta Jedite desconfiado

-Pode-se dizer que as pitas….ouviram poucas e boas aqui da Usagi e da Minako!-diz Ami

-Ouviram o que mereceram…pensam que são boas!!-diz Minako quase a explodir

-Calma…ai fogo! Que histerismo!-diz Usagi calma

-Como tu estás calma eu não sei!-diz Minako

-A Olivia não me afecta…aliás nenhuma delas afecta!-diz Usagi

-E é assim que todos temos de reagir!-diz Mamoru

-Tens de ter calma Mina…..a Marlene é capaz de por uma pessoa fora de si, mas tu és mais forte que isso!-diz Kunzite

-Detesto-a…-diz Minako de olhar de lado

-Ciúmes….-diz Makoto

-Queria ver se fosse contigo!!!-diz logo Minako

-Ela é ciumenta…desde nascença….também babava-se para todo o que era homem!-diz Raye- E a menina Usa ía atrás!

-RAYE!-dizem Minako e Usagi de pé furiosas

-Meninas…-dizem Mamoru e Kunzite enciumados

-Oh Vá lá…..-dizem Minako e Usagi desesperadas

-A gozar…nós sabemos que só têm olhos para nós!

-Verdade….mas são muito convencidos….assim não pode ser!

**She got the lipstick  
Puts it together  
Boys have it good  
But girls have it better...(watch out)  
Your secretary might  
End up your boss  
Whether you...really like it...or not**

_O toque ressoa e as meninas têm de ir para as aulas. Era uma chatice os horários diferentes entre elas e os rapazes. Perdiam tanto tempo…_

_Tinham passado agora dois meses. Andavam em testes finais e mal se viam e quando estavam juntos estudavam e mal trocavam uma palavra._

_Estavam no Acrobe a Minako e a Usagi a preparem-se para um exame de Filosofia_.

-Usa que tal achas? Safas-te este período??-pergunta Motoki olhando para Usagi que estava de cabeça enfiada num livro de Filosofia e a escrever uns enormes resumos.

-Hm Hm…..espero que sim!-respondia Usagi dando um rápido olhar doce a Motoki

-E tu Mina?

_Minako era a mais atrapalhada. Nem com as ajudas de Ami ela conseguia organizar um plano de estudo. Era mais lenta que Usagi que depressa conseguiu aprender._

-Vou tentar!Filosofia nem é assim tão complicado!-diz Minako folheando o livro á procura da Página

-Página 125 Mina!-suspira Usagi

-Ahhh…ah ah ah…obrigada!

_Os rapazes entram mas elas nem dão por isso. Eles observam um bocadinho aquelas duas. Usagi tentava concentrar-se e Minako tentava organizar-se._

-Desisto!!!!-diz Minako cruzando os braços amuada

-Não podes desistir amor! Vá eu ajudo-te Filosofia nem é assim tão complicada!-diz Kunzite sentando-se ao lado de Minako

**She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single...time  
That's right...no no no you should**

-Sou uma incompetente!-diz Minkao cheia de lágrimas nos olhos

-Calma Mina, estás demasiado stressada!-diz Mamoru colocando-se ao lado de Usagi observando o que ela escrevia. De vez em quando reparava um erro ou outro.

-Todas sabem estudar e tiram boas notas….e eu sou uma desorganizada compulsiva!

-Mina, eu se não fosse a Ami e muitas vezes o Mamoru também estava á rasca. Pensas que eu sei fazer a planificação de um estudo?! So me sei organizar porque o meu pai gostava muito de organização e ensinava-me e ao meu irmão esse tipo de coisas!-diz Usagi tentando acalmar Minako que estava desesperada

-Acho que lhe dou mais uma hipotese!!-diz Minako

-Assim é que é!-diz Kunzite

-E vocês não têm testes???-pergunta Usagi

-Para a semana é pior! Agora só viemos completar o trabalho de pesquisa ali aos computadores!-diz Mamoru referindo-se á parte "ciber" do Acrobe recentemente instalada

-Fazem bem! Quando terminar de estudar podemos ir dar uma volta para largar o stress?-pergunta Usagi

-Sempre!-diz Mamoru beijando a face de Usagi indo para um dos pc's

-Eu já vou ter contigo!-diz Kunzite ajudando Minako

**Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands**

_Eram perto das seis horas quando Usagi terminou o seu estudo. Já tinha estudado. Tinha de descontrair para não stressar em casa. Mamoru também estava pronto, ambos sairam deixando Minako e Kuznite sozinhos ainda a estudar._

_Passearam pelo parque….namoraram um bocadinho, falaram, divertiram-se….quando deram conta eram nove horas da noite._

_Mamoru deixou Usagi em casa. Quando esta entrou viu Minako adormecida em cima dos seus resumos completos._

-Hey Mina….-diz Usagi abanando-a levemente

-Hmmmm?!

-Queres jantar??

-Uma salada! Não estou com grande apetite!

-Tens de comer….uma pizza?!

-Está bem, encomenda então!-diz Minako espreguiçando-se

_Usagi deu um sorriso e encomendou uma pizza que meia hora depois já estava entregue e outra meia-hora depois comida._

_Voltaram á sala, reveram os seus resumos e deitaram-se cada uma com os seus pensamentos e as suas preocupações. Usagi pensava sobretudo no Mamoru mas também nos testes. Mas também lhe sobressaía o campeonato nacional de patinagem. Ela tinha estado a treinar sempre que podia 4 vezes por semana no máximo e no minimo duas. Esperava que tivesse preparada! Não queria desiludir Tóquio…_

**She might be the president  
Make all the rules  
Don't try to win the game  
You're only gonna lose  
Now girls you know we got it  
Got it goin on  
We've been tryin to tell them all along  
Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice**

**Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands**


	13. Chapter 13: Sunshine

**Capitulo 13- Sunshine**

**Sometimes it's hard  
When rain's pouring on  
I used to worry  
What tommorrow would bring  
Then you came along  
Changed my world around  
Gave me something to believe in  
When I'm upside down**

_Finalmente o último dia chegou e as raparigas estavam á espera dos respectivos meninos no jardim que havia de frente para a escola. Finalmente eles chegaram._

-FINALMENTE!!-festejava Minako

-Usagi, já agora, o campeonato é quando?!-pergunta Raye

-Duas semanas!!! Ai e eu tenho de treinar treinar treinar…-diz Usagi

-E a parte do descansar fica……-começa Ami alarmada

-Para depois do campeonato!-completa Usagi

-Usako, é perigoso treinares tanto! O desporto faz bem mas tudo tem a sua dose. Tives-te sobre grande stress ultimamente. É preciso descansar e só depois pensar em treinar! Aproveita o fim de semana e descansa o corpo e a mente…depois podes concentrar-te no campeonato, mas promete-me que primeiro descansas!!!-diz Mamoru com preocupação

-Sim tens razão, faço o que dizes…prometo que primeiro descanso e depois treino!-diz Usagi beijando de seguida Mamoru

-Então que querem fazer?-pergunta Jedite

-Dormir…que é coisa que eu não tenho feito nestes ultimos dias!-suspira Raye que realmente tinha olheiras e ar cansado

-E que tal assim….tiramos o dia para ir para casa e recuperar! Amanha encontramo-nos depois de almoço no Acrobe e aí decidimos o que fazemos! Que acham?-propõe Zoicite

-Acho que me soa muito bem…preciso de descansar e organizar a minha casa….não tenho tido lá muito tempo!-diz Ami

-Nós também aceitamos!-dizem todos com ares verdadeiramente cansados e exaustos

**And let me say I owe it all to you  
And I wanna thank you  
For making the sun come  
Shining through**

_No dia seguinte a disposição já era melhor. Combinaram então no Acrobe e lá estavam há hora combinada._

_Não tinham que fazer e a Ami propos uma visita a uma Galeria de Arte recentemente aberta. Zoicite concordou, adorava arte. Mas o resto ficou de pé atrás mas não havia nada melhor para fazer acabaram por aceitar! Ao menos estavam todos juntos._

_A Galeria de Arte "Elegance" tinha vários quadros e esculturas interessantes. Abstractos, retratos….havia de tudo! Esculturas de todas as formas e com muitas caracterizações. _

_Saíram da Galeria era quase noite…por isso os casais separaram-se e cada um fez o que lhe apeteceu._

_Usagi e Mamoru pararam numa praia._

_Sentaram-se abraçados a ouvirem as ondas de mar e o por do sol._

-É tão lindo o sol…mas gosto mais da Lua…uma mania minha…penso que é á noite que as coisas mágicas acontecem!-suspira Usagi calmamente.

-Sim a noite é linda, mas tu consegues ser melhor do que a Lua e o Sol!-diz Mamoru num sussuro ao ouvido de Usagi fazendo-a estremecer um pouco.

-Mas é a Lua e o Sol que te dão a luz para andares todos os dias…

-A Lua e o Sol dão-me a luz tu dás-me a força e a coragem para viver cada dia.

**Now that we're together  
Everything can only get better (get better and better)  
Now that you're around me  
Swear I'm gonna love you forever (forever and ever)  
Now that we're together  
Everything can only get better  
You bring the sunshine to my life**

_Usagi suspira e beija Mamoru ao pôr-do-sol.Ambos ficam na areia deitados a dislumbrar o mar._

_Quando se levantam resolvem dar um pequeno passeio romântico á beira mar iluminados pela luz da noite, luz da serenidade._

_A água a banhar os seus pés, a lua a fazer o reflexo do amor deles no mar e eles a amarem-se cada vez mais._

_Jantaram num dos restaurantes á beira-mar. Usagi era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Nunca tinha sido tão feliz. A vida corria-lhe bem. Melhor do que ela imaginava._

_No caminho para casa de Usagi…_

-Fazes-me tão feliz!-suspira Usagi

-E tu fazes-me ainda mais! Nunca me apercebi de como a vida podia ser bela e apaixonante! Ensinaste-me isso tudo Usako!

-Mas…e a tua familia?-pergunta Usagi a medo, Mamoru mal falava da familia, ela sabia que eram donos de uma das maiores empresas do mundo.

-O meu pai sempre preocupado com a empresa. A minha mãe andava em viagens, acompanhava o meu pai em certas ocasiões. A minha irmã e eu ficavamos com a nossa ama. Era como uma segunda mãe. Infelizmente já não está neste mundo.

-Não penses que eu era diferente. O meu pai tinha sempre muito trabalho com a cadeia de hóteis. Eu nasci na California e vivi lá até aos meus dez anos, depois foi para Londres onde a partir daí e até agora practico patinagem. E como tu te bem lembras aos 14 anos estava em Tóquio e decidi que era altura de uma vida própria.

-Mas agora temo-nos um ao outro e as coisas a partir de agora só podem melhorar e melhorar! És a minha luz, o meu sol!

**If you should find  
You need someone too  
Just turn head in my direction  
And I'll do the same to you  
And let me say from the bottom of my heart  
I wanna thank you (I wanna thank you)  
For making the sun come shining through**

_Usagi estava derretida. A única coisa que foi capaz de responder foi um beijo apaixonado na qual foi retribuida. Quando repararam estavam em frente do prédio de Usagi e eles não se queriam largar. Amavam-se demasiado._

_Finalmente e com muito custo lá seguiram os seus caminhos. Usagi chegou a casa e reparou em Minako._

-Oi Mina!-cumprimenta Usagi

-Bolas…demoraram!-diz Minako de sorrisinho

-Perdemos a noção das horas, estivemos a aproveitar a companhia um do outro a namorar!

-Eu e o Kunzte estivemos num jardim lindissimo. Também me levou ao castelo aqui nas redondezas. Ai senti-me uma deusa!

-Todas temos muita sorte com os nossos namorados!

-Quem um dia diria que eles foram uns playboys do pior e que se metiam com tudo o que era rabo-de-saia!

-Mudaram…o amor muda qualquer pessoa! As maiores loucuras são feitas por amor.

-O amor é lindo!

-Em certos casos de raparigas surtudas tipo nós!

-Tens razão eles são todos uns amores!

-Bem agora vou para o meu quarto descansar!

-Vai, que eu não tardo muito no meu tambem te digo!

**Now that we're together  
Everything can only get better (get better and better)  
Now that you're around me  
Swear I'm gonna love you forever (forever and ever)  
Now that we're together  
Everything can only get better (do do do do do do)  
Now that you're around me  
Swear I'm gonna love you forever (hey)  
You bring the sunshine to my life**

_Usagi foi par ao seu quarto e saltou para cima da cama e ligou o iPod a música lembrou-lhe muito o dia passado com Mamoru e como ela se sentiu amada pelo homem da sua vida._

_No dia seguinte Usagi e Minako combinaram com as meninas fazerem um sessão de compras de manhã. Já era Primavera e elas queriam estar dentro da moda._

-Olha aquelas calças!!-diz Minako dirigindo-se para uma loja

-Olha aquela mini-saia!-diz Usgai correndo para outra

-Adoro aquela camisola!-diz Ami indo para ao sentido oposto

-Aquele casaco vai me ficar óptimo!!-diz Makoto correndo para outro lado

-Amo aquele relógio….-diz Raye desaparecendo para a Ourivesaria

_A sessão de compras era em grupo mas acabavam sempre por ir a sitios diferentes e quando iam juntas a um demoravam uma eternidade. Experimentavam,trocavam ideias, juntavam peças de roupa e faziam como se fosse um desfile de moda!_

**Keep bringing (keep on)  
Keep bringing (keep on)  
Keep bringing  
The sunshine to me  
Keep bringing (keep on)  
Keep bringing (keep on)  
Keep bringing  
The sunshine to me**

_As roupas eram lindas e irresistiveis. Quase que acabavam com a conta do cartão de crédito se bem que fosse dificil. Elas tinham tantos…_

_Chegaram ao restaurante estoiradas mas cheias de compras. _

-Só não trouxemos o sopping connosco porque era pesado!-goza Makoto

-Ai meu deus! Eu nunca me descontrolei tanto num shopping!-diz Ami vendo tantos sacos de sua volta

-É sinal dos tempos Ami e faz bem compras ainda por cima com as amigas!-diz Minako

-Bem, tenho um guarda-roupa novo em folha e é o que interessa!-diz Usagi respirando fundo

-Usagi amanha começas a treinar não é?-pergunta Raye

-Sim á tarde! Tenho a coreografia estudada e ensaiada, agora é só aprefeiço-á-la!

-Vais arrasar! E nós vamos lá estar a apoiar-te!-diz Minako excitada

-Temos de pedir emprestados os pompons á Olivia e á Marlene!-diz Makoto e todas se desatam a rir

**And let me ask you  
Girl, where would I be  
Without you right here  
Making the sun shine down on me  
Now that we're together  
Everything can only get better (get better and better)  
Now that you're around me  
Swear I'm gonna love you forever (bring the sunshine, bring the loving)  
Now that we're together  
Everything can only get better  
Now that you're around me  
Swear I'm gonna love you forever  
You bring the sunshine to my life**

-Olhem quem são elas!!!!

-Vocês por aqui?!

-Então não? Nós sabemos sempre onde andam!-diz Jedite

-WOW…..assaltaram o shopping?-admira-se Kunzite

-Quase que o traziamos atrás!-diz Ami

-Bem podemos ver isso!-diz Mamoru tentando não derrubar nenhum saco sentando-se ao pé de Usagi

-Descontrolamo-nos! É Primavera………-diz Usagi

-O póllen afectavos!!-diz Zoicite

-Nem tanto!-diz Makoto-Ainda ficaram roupitas assim….um pouco po feias! Mas sempre sobraram!

-Ai cristo, que coisa…mulheres e compras….que coisa!-diz Nephrite

-É a nossa Natureza em causa!!!-diz Minako

-Está bem mas assim a economia não sobrevive!!!!-diz Kunzite

-Oh Calem-se lá que os homens tambem são compradores compulsivos em certas áreas!-diz Usagi

-Secalhar até tens razão! Mas mesmo assim as mulheres são piores!-diz Mamoru

_Quem sofreu com os sacos foram os cavalheiros. Era muita roupa e muito acessório. Mas eles num acto de valentia levaram todos os sacos até ao ultimo. Divertiram-se._

_Mas agora Usagi iria começar ostreinos e também pouco tempo iria ter para as amigas e principalmente para Mamoru._

**Bring it on (keep bringing)  
Bring it on (keep bringing)  
Bring it on (keep bringing)  
The sunshine to me  
Bring it on (keep bringing)  
Bring it on (keep bringing)  
Bring it on (keep bringing)  
The sunshine to me**


	14. Chapter 14: Sometimes

**Capitulo 14- Sometimes**

**You tell me you're in love with me  
That you can't take your pretty eyes away from me  
It's not that I don't want to stay  
But everytime you come too close I move away  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
cause it sounds so good  
But if you really want me, move slow  
There's things about me you just have to know.**

_Os pensamentos de Usagi estavam certos. Os treinos ocuparam-lhe metade do tempo._

_Estava a patinar…..um aquecimento geral….sit-spins, um ou outro cammel, salto duplo, piruetas…._

_Mas agora ela estava sentada no balneário a rever a sua coreografia mentalmente._

-Hey Terra chama Usagi Terra chama Usagi!

-Oh…olá Raye!

-Estamos todos cá….queres dar uma amostra da coreografia?-pergunta Minako

-Não posso mostrar exactamente a minha mas posso vos dar umas dicas!

-Óptimo, estamos lá fora!-diz Makoto siando com as outras

_Usagi rapidamente se arranjou! Entrou no ringue e acenou aos seus amigos._

_Começou a tomar balanços e a fazer piruetas com saltos suplos….sit-spins ao mesmo tempo de uma pirueta…cammel….e terminou com um salto triplo._

-E acho que já chega por hoje!-diz Usagi

-Usa, quando vais para Kyoto????-pergunta Ami

-Depois do Domingo de Páscoa….

-Ok, era para saber….para depois irmos contigo!

_O domingo rapidamente chegou. Estavam em casa de Usagi a preparar o almoço de Páscoa. O assado estava practicamente pronto, as batatas também e o arroz estava com um aspecto bem apetitoso._

-Onde será que aqueles cinco se meteram!-resmunga Raye

-Atrasaram-se! Relaxa…-diz Ami

-Deviam estar cá há meia-hora!-resmunga Raye

Tocam á campainha e Raye abre a porta.

-Céus, vocês não são boas pessoas!-diz Raye-Entrem, só tenho de ir ter com elas á cozinha!

**Sometimes I run  
sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right,  
be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time. **

_Raye desaparece para a cozinha e os rapazes piscam o olho uns aos outros e rapidamente começam a correr a sala a "esconder" qualquer coisa._

_Quando vão ter com as raparigas á cozinha estas olham para eles com caras de parvas._

-Perderam-se no caminho?-questiona Minako

-Sim vejam lá se a sala está muito complicada para passar!-diz Usagi

-Ai que má!-diz Mamoru

-Está tudo pronto! Atrasaram-se meia hora!!!-diz Makoto

-Vocês hojes estão implicantes!-diz Nephrite

-E não!!!-defende Ami

-Levem as coisas para a mesa! Desculpem lá o mau humor!-diz Raye bem humorada

-Já gosto mais desse tom!-diz Jedite cumprimentando a namorada

-Estavamos só preocupadas! Desculpem lá se nos preocupamos com vocês!-diz Minako

-Prontos prontos!-diz Kunzite abraçando a sua namorada

-É…nos aqui preocupadas e vocês sabe-se lá onde!-diz Usagi cheia de lágrimas

-Não precisas de chorar Usako!-diz Mamoru sensibilizado

-Perdi a aposta com a Raye e agora quem descasca as cebolas sou eu!-diz Usagi fungando-EU ODEO CEBOLASSSSSSSS!

-Calma calma…-diz Mamoru divertido-…larga lá as cebolas! Já há demais para a salada!

Usagi larga a faca e limpa as lágrimas.

-Eu já venho….tenho de ir lavar as mãos…se este horrivel cheiro sair!!!

-Pega!-diz Raye atirando-lhe um limão

-Para dar com ele na tua cabeça??

-Para lavares as mãos!-diz Raye olhando-a de lado

-Estamos inovadoras!!!!-diz Usagi correndo para a casa de banho

**I don't wanna be so shy, ah-ah  
Everytime that I'm alone I wonder why  
Hope that you will wait for me  
You'll see that, you're the only one for me  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
Cause it sounds so good  
But if you really want me, move slow  
There's things about me, you just have to know.**

_Mais tarde já estavam á mesa…_

-Temos uma pequena tarefa para vocês!!!-diz Zoicite misterioso

-Mau……-dizem logo as raparigas

-Se quiserem os vossos ovos da Páscoa, vão ter de os descobrir!-diz Kunzite

-Hã??-questionam-se

-É verdade, por esta sala fora á vários ovos que vos correspondem! Encontrem-nos e eles serão vossos!-diz Mamoru

-Não somos grandes demais para essas brincadeiras?!-questiona-se Ami

-Oh Ami sabe bem ser-se crinaça por um dia, já basta nos outros 364 sermos adultos responsaveis e com obrigações!-diz Usagi

-Uau Usa…andas a aprender com a nossa marrona!!!-diz Minako

-Por dizer uma coisa lógica?! Eu lógica tenho de aplicar nas minhas coreografias por isso não vejo o que possa ter a haver!

-Mas então….querem fazer a caça aos ovos?-pergunta Nephrite

-Mas é claro!-respondem em coro

Depois do almoço as raparigas mal podiam esperar.

-Podem começar!

_Começaram a correr pela sala. Atiravam as almofadas ao ar, tiravam tudo do sitio…quando Usagi pára e fica pensativa. Rapidamente vai á varando e sai de lá com o seu ovo que estava em papel cor de rosa._

-Encontrei encontrei!!!!!-festeja Usagi

-Mas como….-começa Mamoru surpreendido pela perspicacia

-Conheço-te bem e aos teus efeitos românticos!!!-diz Usgai beijando-o sussurando depois-Amo-te muito…

-Eu também te amo!

-ENCONTREI!-diz Minako elevando o ovo de papel laranja

-Estava a ver!-diz Kunzite

-Vocês não facilitam a coisa!-diz Raye que acabava de atirar uma almofada para detrás das costas acertando em Jedite-AQUI ESTÁ!

-Se facilitassemos não metia pica!-diz Jedite abraçando a sua namorada

-ESTÁ AQUI ESTÁ AQUI!-festejam Ami e Makoto

-Agora cuidado com a velocidade que os comem! Ou ainda param no hospital!-diz Zoicite

-Tão protector este meu namorado!-diz Ami abraçando Zoicite

-Nos sabemo-nos controlar, ora essa!-diz Minako

-Pois sim…-diz Kunzite-…daquela vez que vocês atacavam um pobre saco de gomas não pareciam assim tão controladas!

-Estavam boas demais!-diz Usagi-E eu tenho de ter cuidado ou não cabo no vestido que vou levar amanhã para a coreografia!

-Tu ficas linda de qualquer maneira!!!-diz Mamoru

-Ohhhh obrigada!-diz Usagi derretida

-Usa confiante?-pergunta Makoto

-Quase sempre…tenho sempre medo de cair, de partir uma das lâminas, de me esquecer…ai que vida de patinadora não é fácil!-diz Usagi entrando em stress

-Tens tempo para te stressares…e que tal um passeiozinho?-propõe Ami

-Sim, não quero ficar o dia tudo enfiado em casa!-diz Raye-Principalmente dia de Páscoa! Com tanta alegria aí na cidade!!!

-Então do que esperamos?? Amanhã vou tar sobre grande stress e preciso de descontrair enquanto posso!-diz Usagi

_Sairam de casa animados._

_Tóquio estava em festa. Familias e grupos de amigos espalhados por esplandas.Uma feira no centro da cidade odnde havia muitas coisas a todos os preços e para todos os gostos. As crianças corriam atrás de um "coelho da páscoa" que as entretia e que agora andava em fuga por causa dos ovos no cesto. Aquele espirito era tão agradável…era um dos dias em que practicamente toda a cidade se reunia nas ruas para festejar._

**Sometimes I run (sometimes) sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
All I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
Baby, all I need is time.**

_As festas continuaram noite a dentro….havia também um baile mas Usagi tinha que acordar muito cedo para se dirigir a Kyoto para o campeonato. As raparigas insistiram em ir com ela mas ela disse-lhes para aproveitarem o baile por ela também. Mamoru foi o único que sozinho foi com Usagi para casa. Entraram os dois e sentaram-se no sofá abraçados._

-Hmm, como é bom estar sozinha contigo!-suspira Usagi

-Sim…estarmos sempre rodeados de gente não ajuda!

_Ambos beijam-se. O beijo torna-se mais profundo. Usagi senta-se no colo de Mamoru de frente para ele. Ele percorreu as suas costas com as mãos, Usagi enterrou as suas mãos no cabelo escuro dele. Suavemente afastam-se._

-Eu…acho, que é melhor ir descansar!-diz Usagi olhando nos olhos de Mamoru

-Sim, amanhã tens um longo dia…e eu vou estar lá para ti! Estarei sempre para ti!

_Usagi levantou-se de cima de Mamoru e despediu-se dele._

_Foi-se deitar…adormeceu descansada a pensar no amor da sua vida, mas também a pensar no campeonato que a esperava!_

_O dia amanheceu bem cedo para Usagi. Eram seis da manhã quando Usagi se levantou e tomou duche. Vestiu-se e pegou no seu saco._

_Na garagem particular do prédio Usagi tinha o seu carro. Era um carro pequeno em azul ciano. Usagi em Tóquio mal andava com ele. Também não precisava. Mas agora tinha de ir para Kyoto._

_Entrou no seu carro practicamente novo e pôs um cd de uma das suas artistas favoritas."Brave" de Jennifer Lopez foi o cd que Usai ouviu durante o caminho. Chegou por volta das sete e meia ao ringue de Kyoto. Muitas candidatas já lá estavam. Usagi chegou mesmo a tempo, naquele momento estavam a chamar por ela._

**Just hang around and you'll see  
There's nowhere I'd rather be  
If you love me, trust in me  
The way that I trust in you.  
ah ah ah**

-Usagi Tsukino?!

-Sim, estou aqui!

-A sua treinadora e representadora está lá dentro, balneário 1!

-Mas eu….

-Ela está um pouco apressada!

_Usagi confusa entrou no ringue. No balneário 1 uma rapariga de cabelos negros arroxeados um pouco compridos e vestida de preto estava á espera._

-Já não era sem tempo!

-Hotaru!!!!!-diz Usagi correndo para os braços da rapariga

-Que saudades amiga!!-diz Hotaru muito contente

_As duas separam-se._

-Estás de dia para dia mais linda!-diz Usagi olhando de cima abaixo Hotaru

-Desculpa ter mentido ao dizer que sou tua treinadora mas foi a única maneira de me deixarem entrar!

-Não faz mal…e quando eu for ali ao ringue fazer o aquecimento fazes comigo? És tão boa patinadora quanto eu!!

-Claro que faço…vamos só organizar as tuas coisas e vais-me explicar tudo sobre a tua coreografia. O resto fica para depois!

-Então a Setsuna como vai?

-Sabes como é a minha mãe…anda sempre dum lado para o outro. Afinal é a relações públicas dos hóteis Tsukino. Agora vivemos na California principalmente em Malibu Beach!

-Tens sorte sabes disso? Eu adoro Malibu Beach. Lembras-te das festas a que íamos?

-Oh se lembro….mas bem, tira as tuas coisas do saco, vamos prepara-las e depois vamos fazer um aquecimento!

-Tenho de te contar tanta coisa!

-Pois imagino….já lá vão quatro anos! Mas anda, vamos fazer o aquecimento e podes contar o mais importante!!

_As duas calçam os patins e dirigem-se ao ringue onde várias patinadoras já se encontravam a fazer um aquecimento. Usagi estava habituada aquela rotina. Adorava fazer aquilo bem de manhazinha para despertar!_

_Durante o seu aquecimento em conjunto com Hotaru, Usagi contou-lhe as coisas mais importantes destes últimos quatro anos. As suas melhores amigas, o seu relacionamento com Mamoru. A forma como tinha treinado.Hotaru também lhe contam muitas novidades._

_Eram quase nove horas quando acabaram o aquecimento…a comeptição iria ter inicio ás 10 horas._

-Hotaru faz me um favor, nas bancadas estão lá as minhas amigas…dá-lhes o cartão de como podem andar aqui nos balneários. Não dês ao Mamoru eu quero que quando ele me vir que seja surpresa!-diz Usagi excitada

-Está bem! Pela descrição que fizes-te delas não deve ser dificil de encontrá-las!

_Hotaru sai do balneário em direcção ás bancadas. Fica algum tempo a ver se as via. Finalmente dislumbrou-as na bancada a falarem animadas cada uma ,que pelo que Hotaru deduziu,eram os respectivos namorados._

-Hmm…Ami, Raye, Minako e Makoto?!-pergunta a medo Hotaru

-Sim…-dizem as raparigas um pouco estranhas

-O meu nome é Hotaru Meiou!! Sou uma muito amiga da Usagi! Crescemos juntas…bem…até um certo ponto…mas mentivemos quase sempre o contacto! Ela pediu-me para vos dar a cada uma o cartão para puderem estar no balneário. E quanto a ti…Mamoru?! Hmm…ela disse que terias de esperar…

-São mesmo coisas da Usagi!-diz Mamoru agora cheio de curiosidade

-Venham comigo que eu mostro-vos onde vão ter!-diz Hotaru sendo seguida pelas meninas

_No balneário Usagi ficou super feliz e aliviada de ver as suas amigas. Agora cada uma estava a ajudá-la a preparar-se para o grande momento._

**Sometimes I run (sometimes) sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight (hold you tight)  
Treat you right, be with you day and night (day and night)  
Sometimes I run (sometimes)sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you uh uh ah ah  
But all I really want is to hold you tight treat you right,  
Be with you day and night (day and night)  
All I really want is to hold you tight  
Be with you day and night  
Sometimes I run (sometimes)  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight,treat you right,  
Be with you day and night**


	15. Chapter 15: You get Me

**Capitulo**** 15-You Get Me**

**So I'm a little left of ****center****I'm a little out of tune****Some say I'm paranormal****So I just bend their spoon****Who wants to be ordinary****In a crazy, mixed-up world****I don't care what they're ****sayin****As long as I'm your girl**

_A vez da Usagi tinha chegado. As luzes do ringue estavam apagadas e ela posiciona-se no meio do ringue de frente para o júri que ali estava, feito por oito pessoas. Usagi tinha um vestido pelo meio da coxa. As mangas eram compridas pretas, a saia era preta de fitas rosas….o vestido apertava no pescoço….o vestido era complemtamente preto exceptuando algumas fitas rosas choque no vestido_

_.A música começou Usagi no inicio começou com uns circulos simples depois, no inicio ritmo de batida, Usagi faz um salto triplo duas vezes de seguida, em que o público aplaude pelas perfeitas aterragens no gelo. Começa a fazer "twizzles" (andava pelo ringue em multipla rotação sobre apenas um pé), de seguida ao patinar em posição de "avião", estica a sua perna que estava no ar, acima da sua cabeça, prendendo as suas mãos ao patim fazneod uma espiral….ao acabar a espiral "triple loop" (salto triplo só com o apoio de um pé tendo o pé livro quase ao pé do joelho), aterrando no gelo na posição de avião patinando para trás. Ao patinar com mais um balanço é capaz de fazer seguidos dois "triple loop's". Fazendo o público entrar __em êxtase. Com__ os dois patins alinhados ao mesmo eixo Usagi, patina sempre no mesmo eixo voltada de frente para o público, chegando a uma altura em que se dirige, a patinar de lado, para o meio do ringue, onde em posição de ballet faz vários saltos . Para terminar Usagi posiciona-se no meio do ringue e com a sua perna direita "enrolada" na perna esquerda faz uma espiral indo ao longo elevando os seus braços terminando numa posição de bailarina de ballet!_

_O público estava ao rubro…Os aplausos e os assobios eram muito fortes….dos maiores que já tinham havido desde que a competição começara._

**Hey, you are on my side****And**** they, they just roll their eyes**

_Usagi procura um lugar em especial e encontra-o. As suas amigas a darem pulos e pulos de contentes, com fortes gargalhadas, os rapazes a aplaudirem e a assobiarem. Mamoru aplaudia com força e pisca-lhe o olho ao qual ela faz o mesmo._

_No sitio onde Usagi iria aguardar a votação estava Hotaru á espera com uma garrafa de água e um casaco preto de ginástica._

_Ambas abraçam-se._

-Tu foste um máximo! És fabulosa e o público adorou-te!!! Donde vieram aqueles movimentos todos? Tanta acrobacia!!!-elogiava Hotaru

-Eu estudei muito tempo patinagem! Eu sempre foi fascinada e tu sabes! Ai, espero passar ao campeonato mundial.

-Vais…agora, veste o casaco, bebe um pouco de água e senta-te ao meu lado.

_Usagi assim o fez e num abrir e fechar de olhos a garrafa estava vazia. Usagi estava nervosa e aquela pontuação parecia nunca mais aparecer._

_Finalmente o seu nome foi anunciado com a pontuação. Usagi teve a máxima pontuação. Usagi dava pulos de felicidade e abraçava fortemente Hotaru que lhe dava os parabéns.. Ela e mais três foram apuradas para o campeonato mundial a realizar-se a 15 de Julho._

_No balneário 1 as meninas já lá se encontravam. Pareciam 5 crianças histéricas a falar e a dar fortes gargallhadas._

- Deixem-me arranjar que eu quero ter ir com o meu namorado!!!-dizia Usagi felicissima

-Usagi, eu tenho de me ir embora…-diz Hotaru

-Hotaru…-diz tristemente Usagi-…vais no voô em tóquio, vais comigo…anda lá!!

-Acho que pode ser…prometi á minha mãe que estava lá ainda hoje! Se chegar hoje esta tudo bem!

_Passado pouco tempo Usagi estava pronta. Mal chegou cá fora atirou-se aos braços de Mamoru. As raparigas riram-se baixinho e foram aos seus namorados. Quando se separaram, foi dificil mas lá conseguiram, os rapazes deram os parabéns a Usagi._

**You get me****When nobody understands****You come and take the chance, baby****You get me****You look inside my wild mind****Never knowing what you'll find****And still you want me all the time****Yeah, you do****Yeah, you get me**

-Usako, estou muito orgulhoso de ti! Foste espectacular!-diz Mamoru

-Oh, não foi nada de especial!-diz Usagi verdadeiramente corada

-Mentira….se eu fizesse aquilo que tu fizes-tes partia uma perna!-diz Makoto

-E quantas vezes a Usagi já caiu e se estatelou, já foi parar ao hospital…já andou de gesso…mas nunca desistiu!-diz Hotaru- É o sonho dela!

-Um dos meus sonhos…-corrige Usagi que depois olha para Mamoru-…eu tenho outros sonhos!

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh….-diz baixinho Hotaru

-Mas a sério, nós nunca te vimos a fazer aquilo!-diz Ami

-Eu fiquei de queixo caído, nunca esperava que aquilo acontecesse!-diz Minako

-Nasceu a patinar também te digo!-diz Raye e todos se riem

-Foste….magnifica, fantástica, totalmente brilhante!!!-diz Jedite

-Ok, estão me a deixar sem jeito!-diz Usagi

-Vieste no teu carro Usako?-pergunta Mamoru

-Sim sim…quem quiser vir comigo já sabe!-diz Usagi.

-Nós vamos com a Makoto!-dizem Ami e Raye

-Eu posso ir contigo!-diz Minako

-Eu já ía com ela por isso!-diz Hotaru

-Eu vou parar no aeroporto de Tóquio para deixar a Hotaru! Só para avisar.-diz Usagi

-Ok…-dizem todos

_Nos respectivos carros o ambiente era normal. O carro de Usagi era o melhor. Minako estava a conhecer melhor Hotaru e ao mesmo tempo ouviam música e cantarolavam._

_Depois de algum tempo estavam no aeroporto e Hotaru foi fazer o check-in._

_Na hora da partida, Usagi não queria largar a Hotaru nem Hotaru queria largar Usagi._

**So what if I see the sunshine****In**** the pouring rain****Some people think I'm crazy****But you say it's okay****You've seen my secret garden****Where all of my flowers grow****In my imagination****Anything goes**

-A minha irmãzinha….-diz Hotaru já que elas cresceram juntas e andaram na mesma escola até aos 14 anos.

-A minha irmãzinha! Hotaru, foi muito importante para mim a tua presença, mesmo muito!Sabes que te adoro muito não sabes?

-Sei…e presumo que saibas que tenho o mesmo sentimento em relação a ti!

-Claro que sei…dá cumprimentos a todos, á SetSuna..a toda a gente!!!-diz Usagi

-E podes crer que todos estão a morrer de saudades tuas! Nem sabes a falta que fazes rapariga!

-Eu qualquer dia visito-vos!

-E nesse dia serás a campeã mundial de patinagem artistica!

-Vamos ver, vamos ver!!!!

**Voô para a Califórnia a embarcar na porta 20….**

-Parece que é o adeus!!!-diz Hotaru

-Sim….bem minha amiga…até um dia!

_Abraçam-se novamente e Hotaru embarca no seu voô, rumo á California._

_Usagi fica um pouco triste. Aquela era a pessoas que realmente a conhecia psicologicamente melhor do que ninguém. Alguém com quem tinha partilhado metade da sua vida._

-Usa….nós estamos aqui!-diz Ami

-Eu sei…a Hotaru é muito especial! Conhece-me melhor que ninguém e eu conheço-a melhor que ninguém. Só…prontos…adorei a visita mas detestei a despedida….que raiva…

-Calma…vocês um dia encontram-se novamente!-diz Zoicite

-Eu sei….eu sou sempre assim! Sempre….as despedidas marcam-me muito!

-Principalmente aquelas a que o adeus parece nunca querer sair!-diz Mamoru

-Exactamente.

-Vá…vamos comer qualquer coisa….vamos ao Acrobe festejar com o Motoki!!!-diz Raye e Jedite

**I, I am all you want****They****, they just read me wrong**

_Estiveram todos no Acrobe a festejar felizes. _

_Dali a três dias começavam as aulas e o tempo já era pouco e tinha de se aproveitar ao máximo._

_Os três dias passaram a voar. As cinco raparigas dirigiam-se para a escola quando no caminho, encontraram Marlene e Olivia que estavam a ter uma discussão._

-…és uma inresponsável!!!-grita Marlene

-Marlene, podia ter acontecido a qualquer uma!-dizia chorosa Olivia

-Cala-te! Não vales nada….estás excluida da equipa! Tu nunca mais voltas a fazer claque na tua vida idiota!

-Pensava que eras minha amiga!

-Tua amiga?! É ridiculo e tu deverias saber disso! Agora desaparece-me da frente!

_Marlene empurra Olivia que vai contra a parede e escorrega por ela abaixo a chorar._

_Usagi ia ter com ela mas Raye agarra-a._

-Estás doida? Ela é a tua rival e tu vais ajudá-la??

-Raye, ela é humana…todos temos direito a uma segunda opurtunidade e eu quero ajuda-la! Ela precisa de alguem!-dizia Usagi

Usagi liberta-se de Raye e vai ter com Olivia.

-Olivia?!

-Usa….Usagi…

-Ouve, podemos não ter tido o melhor inicio de uma relação de amizade, mas…se precisares de ajuda, podes contar comigo!

-Obrigada…mas nada me pode ajudar agora!

-O que se passou?

-Eu….eu….não, eu não te devo preocupar com isso! São coisas minhas e eu já te dei preocupações suficientes! Se bem que eu não mereço a tua amizade, fui uma pessoa horrivel.

-Pois foste mas mereces uma segunda opurtunidade como toda a gente!

-Sim e podes contar também connosco!-diz Minako aparecendo detrás de Usagi

-Obrigada…

-Mas, o que foi que se passou Olivia? A Marlene estava fula da vida…

-Eu, eu engravidei!

-Tu o quê?!-gemem em choque as raparigas

-Sim, eu namoro com uma pessoa há já 3 meses e meio. Como notas-te Usagi eu deixei de te chatear….admiti a minha 'derrota', se é que alguma vez tive em combate. Eu ontem descobri que estava grávida, não de muito tempo, porque ao contrário do que possam pensar eu perdi a virgindade á pouco tempo mas foi o suficiente. Eu então pensava que podia contar com a Marlene mas….o resto já vocês sabem!

-O teu namorado é desta escola?-pergunta Ami

-Não, é de Mugen! Eu já lhe contei…ele disse que iria tomar as responsabilidades!

-Isso é optimo…sempre tens o seu apoio!-diz Makoto

-E não consegui esconder da minha mãe. Ela ficou magoada mas prometeu que me ajudava. O meu pai esse é que nem me fala. Eu vou desenrascar-me…a minha avó deixou-me directamente a sua herança e não é pouca.

-Tens uma vida garantida! Para ti e para o teu filho! Isso é optimo…-diz Usagi-…toda a gente merece encontrar a felicidade!

-Vocês…vocês são fantásticas! Desculpem todo o que vos fiz…desculpem mesmo! Principalmente a ti Usagi! És fabulosa e eu estou mesmo arrependida….agora só te desejo que sejas mesmo muito feliz com o Mamoru!

-Da minha parte estás desculpada! O que está dito está dito e o que está feito está feito! Não há volta a dar. Mas se estás arrependida é o que interessa!-diz Usagi muito doce

-Faço minhas as palavras da Usagi, Olivia!-diz Minako e o resto das meninas concordam

-Deixam-me muito aliviada com o vosso perdão! Mudando de assunto, Usagi imensos parabéns…eu vi a competição! Estives-te óptima….

-Oh obrigada….não foi nada de mais!

-A sério estavas radiante…o Mamoru é um tipo cheio de sorte….

-Vamos para as aulas?!-pergunta Ami

-Eu hoje de manhã tenho uma consulta! E depois tenho de ir comprar umas roupas…não me sinto bem nestas! As mini-saias tops e saltos altos já eram…para o meu próprio bem…sinto-me…mal!

-Nós compreendemos! Boa sorte…vemos-te á tarde?-pergunta Minako

-Sim…obrigada por tudo meninas!

**You get me****When nobody understands****You come and hold my hand, baby****You get me****You look inside my wild mind****Never knowing what you'll find****Still you want me all the time****Yeah, you do****'Cause you get me**

_Olivia afasta-se! As raparigas ficam a olhar para ela a partir. Aquela era mesmo a Olivia??? São acordadas para a realidade quando vêm os rapazes._

-Vocês estavam a falar com a Olivia?!-questiona-se surpreendido Jedite- Sem lama? Nem puxões de cabelo? Nem arranhões?

Raye bate amistosamente no seu braço.

-Se soubesse pelo que ela está a passar calavas a tua boca!

-Se nos contassem nos talvez entendessemos!-diz Nephrite

-Vocês não iriam acreditar!-diz Usgai

-Experimentem!-diz Mamoru

_No restante caminho para a escola as raparigas contaram o que tinha acontecido. Os rapazes entraram em estado de choque e ficaram totalmente paralizados. Mas acabaram por compreender o que as rapairgas tinham feito. Tinham demosntrado que eram cehias de amor e amizade e que independentemente do que acontecesse elas estavam sempre lá umas para as outras!_

**Hey, you are on my side****They****, they just roll their eyes****Yeah, yeah, yeah**

_Há tarde na sala de convivio as raparigas vêm entrar uma Olivia diferente. Olivia usava sempre muita maquiagem, mini-saias, __saltos altos e tops, O cabelo e__s__t__ava sempre solto. Coisas extravagantes. Naquela tarde Olivia estava c__om o cabelo bem preso num rabo __d__e cava__lo pouca ou nenhuma maquiagem tinha. Vestia umas calças de ganga á boca de sino com uma túnica de decote em barco beige de meia manga. Tinha sapatilhas all-star castanhas. Atrás dela quatro raparigas vinham atrás._

-Meninas posso?!

-Sim Olivia, WOW, estas linda!-diz Ami

-Obrigada! Quero apresentar-vos as minhas verdadeiras amigas…Petzite,Calaverite,Berthierite e Karmesite! Eram da claque mas saíram mal souberam o que se passou!

-Sim, nós não podiamos admitir aquelas reacções da Marlene! Ela é tão..egoísta!-diz Berthierite

-Sim mas agora a Olivia tem nos a nós!-diz Petzite

-Bem eu vou entregar a minha justificação de faltas á Directora de Turma, depois tenho de ir esttudar meter algumas coisas em dia se quero acabar o 12º ano!

-Fazes bem!Adeus meninas!-diz Minako

As raparigas saem.

-É bom que ela tenho amigas!-diz Usagi

-Vai fazê-la sentir-se muito melhor!-diz Makoto

-E nós que temos para fazer?-pergunta Raye

-Estudar!-respondem todas até Minako

-Nós ajudamos as donzelas desamparadas!-dizem cinco vozes familiares pro detrás delas fazendo-as pular

-A darem-nos sustos como esses só se for para nos meterem num caixão depressa!-diz Minako

'**Cause you get me****When nobody understands****You come and take the chance, baby****You get me****When none of the pieces fit****You make sense of it****You get me****You look inside my wild mind****Never knowing what you'll find****And still I want you all the time****Yeah, I do****'Cause you get me****Yeah, oh, yeah, oh**


	16. Chapter 16: All You Wanted

**Capitulo**** 16-All You Wanted**

**I wanted to be like you****I wanted everything****So**** I tried to be like you****And I got swept away**

_Os exames rapidamente chegaram e na sala de convivio estavam todos reunidos muito calados concentrados no estudo. Só se ouvia as moscas._

_Numa mês estavam lá o grupo de Olivia e o grupo de Usagi. Olivia já tinha barriguinha de três meses e sabia que ia ter um menino. Estavam todas a estudar Matemática._

_Por cima das duas grandes mesas juntas estavam, calculadoras, cadernos, livros e material de geometria._

-Pausa para um lanchinho?-diz Olivia

-Concordo!!!-dizem Usagi e Minako

-Ela tem desculpa mas vocês as duas…-começa Raye

-Cala-te!!-dizem logo Usagi e Minako

_Estavam no bar a comer um bom lanche, quando chegam os rapazes._

-"Nós vamos estudar toda a tarde!!", pois nota-se!!-diz Jedite

-De barriga vazia não vamos a lado nenhum! Eu já vejo numeros em todo o lado….raios!-diz Minako

-Vês tu e vemos todas! Ai eu odeio matemática até ás pontas dos meus cabelos!-diz Usagi

-O exame é já amanha e parece que não estudamos nada! –diz Olivia

-Isso é só impressão vossa!-diz Mamoru

-E que raio de impressão!-resmungam todas

_O dia seguinte chegou. Na parte da manha as raparigas fizeram o exame e ficaram logo péssimistas._

_Os outros exames decorreram normalmente._

_Passaram duas semanas e a Usagi fazia anos. De manhãzinha ela acordou e espreguiçou-se muito feliz. Era o seu dia de aniversário mas também o dia em que saberia se o 12º ano estava concluido._

_Ao sair da sua cama deparou-se com um grande ramo de rosas vermelhas na sua mesinha de cabeceira. _

**I didn't know that it was so cold****And**** you needed someone****to show you the way****So I took your hand and we figured out****That when the time comes****I'd take you away**

_Usagi faz um grande sorriso e abre o cartão que vinha nas rosas._

"No ceu escolhi uma estrela.

No jardim escolhi uma flor.

Na Terra escolhi-te a ti para seres o meu grande amor!

Usako, tu és e serás sempre o amor da minha vida, a quem eu

Vou dedicar a minha vida, o meu tempo.

Serás sempre a minha Usako!

Para sempre o teu amor

Mamoru Chiba!"

_Usagi fica sensibilizada. Dirige-se á sala e estava tudo ás escuras. Ela acha esquisito e abre as luzes._

-PARABÉNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Usagi é abraçada e beijada por Mamoru. As suas amigas estavam contentes a abraça-la e a dar-lhe os parabéns. Usagi não cabia em si de contente. A sua estava decorada com muitas rosas vermelhas, as suas favoritas. Uma grande faixa dizia "PARABÉNS USAGI!". Tinha prendas na mesa. _

-Estamos crescidas!!! 19 aninhos!! Já podes passar a noite fora de casa!!-diz Nephrite

-Eu nem sei que dizer…-diz Usagi

-Diz apenas que gostas-te da surpresa!-diz Olivia que também lá estava.

-Se eu gostei? EU ADOREI! Eu não vos mereço!

-Mereces muito melhor!-diz Mamoru

-Mamo-chan, não sou digna do teu amor!!!

_Mamoru beija muito apaixonadamente Usagi. Ela notou, que ele estava diferente em algum aspecto, mas esqueceu-se disso porque pensava que era impressão sua. A manhã foi óptima. Tinham deixado ir Usagi vestir-se e quando ela estava a sair do quarto, Mamoru entra._

-Oh Mamo-chan eu já ia sair!!!

-Entra, tenho a tua prenda para te dar!!

_Ambos entram. Usagi tinha um top branco, jeans pretas e umas sandálias de cunha brancas._

-Então diz lá qual é a minha prenda!!-diz Usagi envolvendo os seus braços no pescoço de Mamoru

_Mamoru beija-a com paixão._

-Vira-te para o espelho e fecha os olhos!-diz Mamoru e Usagi assim o faz.

_Mamoru respira fundo. Estica os braços para a frente de Usagi e encosta-lhe no peito um pequeno colar. O colar tinha um coração com um diamante. _

_Usagi lentamente abre os olhos e fica surpreendida._

**If you want to****I can save you****I can take you away from here****So**** lonely inside****So busy out there****And all you wanted****was somebody who cares**

-É lindo!-suspira Usagi-Oh Mamo-chan Obrigada! Foi uma das melhores prendas da minha vida!

_Mamoru estava diferente. Usagi repara nisso._

-Mamoru, estás diferente…que se passa?-pergunta Usagi com preocupação

-Não é nada meu amor!Porque pensas tal coisa?-diz Mamoru

-Sinto que me escondes algo…gostava que me dissesses o que é!

-Não é nada, é só do stress de final do ano! Nada de mais!!

-Tens a certeza?

-Tenho, agora vamos que estão todos á nossa espera!

_Na sala estavam todos á espera de Usagi_.

-Parece que o Mamo já te deu a prenda dele! Agora é a nossa!-diz Minako-Pega, foi entre nós as quatro!!

_Usagi abre uma caixa rectagular e lá dentro encontra um fio com uma borborleta como se estivesse a voar. (__ HYPERLINK " __ linda! Nem sei o que dizer….eu adorovos!-diz Usagi abraçando as quatro amigas_

-Usagi, aqui tens a minha prenda! Ajduaste-me muito e eu queria de alguma maneira compensar-te!-diz Olivia

_Era também um fio. Usagi adorava adereços. Desde colares a pulseiras e brincos. Mas o fio de Oliva era constituido por três simples e únicas flores presas por uma pequena aliança _

-Obrigada Olivia!-diz Usagi abraçando-a

-Obrigada eu Usa! Obrigada eu!-dizia Olivia

-Vá nós quebramos a tradição dos colares e tens aqui a nossa prenda!-diz Nephrite ao entregar-lhe um embrulho resctangular.

_Lá dentro estava uma foto-retrato. Eram eles, cada uma com o seu respectivo par, na varanda do Palácio de Tóquio. Usgai lembrava-se daquela fotografia, foi tirada na véspera de ano novo._

-Vocês, eu….nem sei que dizer. A não ser que tenho o melhor namorado do mundo, as melhores amigas e os melhores amigos!EU nunca, mas mesmo nunca, dê a vida as voltas que der…vos vou esquecer! Prometo e quando eu faço promessas é apra as cumprir.-dizia Usagi emocionada

-Ai Usagi, estamos aqui estamos todas a chorar!-diz Raye fungando

-Prontos prontos….a minha fénix já está comovida!-diz Jedite abraçando Raye

-Vá ânimo…isto é alguma despedida?! Vamos morrer? Vamos-nos separar?!-pergunta Olivia

-Não…

-Então para quê lágrimas? Deviamos estar a festejar!!

-Sim a Olivia tem razão! Que eu saiba é o meu aniversário. Não o funeral de alguém!!!

-Sim, mas primeiros vamos ao liceu! Só depois de saber as notas dos exames é que eu fico descansada e aproveito o resto do dia!-diz Ami

-Então vamos! Eu estou como tu!-diz Minako

_Chegaram ao liceu. Foram ver as pautas. Usagi foi a primeira e pôs-se aos pulos._

**I'm sinking slowly****So hurry hold me****Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on****Please can you tell me****So I can finally see****Where you go when you're gone**

_Tinha tido um __18 a__ Matemática e 19 ás restantes!_

-WEEEEEEEEEE…..posso entrar em qualquer Universidade! Maravilhoso!-diz Usgai abraçando Mamoru muito feliz

-Parabéns Usagi! Tiveste uma excelente nota! Ficaste com média de 19!-diz Minako-UFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF…..média de 18…….pelo menos entre em Estilismo!

-Parabéns bombom!-diz Kunzite abraçando Minako

-Fixe, fiquei com média suficiente para Biologia Marinha!-diz Olivia

-Eu eu fiquei com a média mais alta para Medicina!-diz Ami

-Vou poder entrar em cozinha!-diz Makoto e Nephrite que queriam o mesmo curso

-Eu tenho média para a faculdade de Decoração!-diz Raye

-Eu também tenho a média de medicina!-diz Mamoru que queria Medicina

-Eu tenho a média que precisava para Engenharia!-diz Jedite

-Bem agora que todos sabemos aquilo que temos bora festejar os anos da Usagi?-pergunta Ami

-Bora…-dizem todos

_Dirigiram-se ao Acrobe que parecia deserto. Ao entrarem, Usagi ficou de queixo caído…uma mesa redonda estava preparada para festa. O bolo de aniversário no mieo e á volta as coisas normais para uma festa de aniversário. Além do Mário lá encontravam-se outras pessoas. As amigas de Olivia e outras três __em especial. Depois__ de abraçar Mário, Usagi atira-se nos braços da sua prima Haruka._

-Parabéns Usa!!!-diz Haruka

-Que saudades Haruka!-diz Usagi

-Muitos Parabéns!-diz Michiru abraçando a amiga de longa data

-Heyyy…Parabéns á campeã!!!!-diz Hotaru abraçando a sua 'irmã'

-Que saudades dos três!-diz Usagi

-Pois agora estamos aqui!-diz Haruka-19 aninhos hein?! Idade para vires comigo numa das minhas corridas!

-Eu cobro-te isso!-diz Usagi num riso-Opa, eu não merecia tanto!

-Oh Cala-te tonta!-diz Mário

-Tu és tão especial que para ti isto é pouca coisa!-diz Raye

-Pouca coisa? Isto é dos meus meçhores aniversários!-diz Usagi-Por muito que as minhas festas fossem maiores ou fossem faladas…isto foi o que eu sempre sonhei…uma festa natural com amigos! Nada de muito extravagante! Vocês só me estão a cumprir os desejos!

-Oh, então ficamos contentes por sabermos disso!-diz Mamoru aproximando-se beijando Usagi.

**If you want to****I can save you****I can take you away from here****So**** lonely inside****So busy out there****And all you wanted****was somebody who cares**

-Vamos começar a festa!-diz Minako-Máriozinho…põe a musica!

_Mário põe a música e a coisa fica animada. Todos a dançarem e a falarem animadamente. Todo o que a Usagi sonhou estava a acontecer.A festa durou até á noite. Depois de se despedir e agradacer por tudo o que lhe fizeram, Usgai partiu com Mamoru para casa. Fazendo um pequeno atalho pelo jardim. Pararam na ponte a observar a Lua._

-Usako, eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer!-diz Mamoru

-Estava á espera disso Mamo-chan! Tens andado tão distante!-diz Usagi

-É dificil para mim dizer-te o que vou dizer!

-Diz de uma vez….

-Eu recebi uma excelente proposta de uma Universidade situada nos Estados Unidos.

-Então deves aceitar!-diz Usagi neutra

**All you wanted was somebody who cares****If you need me you know I'll be there****Oh, yeah**

**If you want to****I can save you****I can take you away from here****So**** lonely inside****So busy out there****And all you wanted****was somebody who cares**

_Mamoru fica a olhar para ela paralizado._

-Mas assim eu irei deixar-te aqui e secalhar não irei á tua competição.

_O coração de Usagi gelou. O Mamoru ia-se embora?_

-Mas eu não sou capaz de te deixar! Não sou!

-Mas deves…eu sei que ir para os EUA estudar, para mais tarde tomares posse das empresas da tua familia é o teu sonho e Mamoru, nada te deve impedir! Nem mesmo eu…se não fosses eu não era capaz de suportar a culpa. Prefiro que vás e se um dia tivermos que ficar juntos, ficaremos!

-Tens a certeza? Eu não…eu não te quero deixar…não posso fazer isso…

-É o teu sonho Mamo-chan não é?

-Não é o único…

-Mas é o principal e sempre foi! Ouve, eu quero o melhor para ti! Se tiver que acontecer isso…..ai, quem sou eu para te impedir?

-Es a mulher da minha vida!

-Ainda bem, assim ficas preso a mim para sempre estejas aonde estiveres!

-É por isso que eu te amo!

_Mamoru beija Usagi por tempos infinitos. Ele nem queria pensar que dali a 5 dias a teria de deixar. __Era __inimaginavel_

**If you want to****I can save you****I can take you away from here****So lonely inside****So busy out there****And all you wanted****was somebody who cares****Please can you tell me****So I can finally see****Where you go when you're gone**


	17. Chapter 17: Goodbye My Lover

**Capitulo**** 17-Goodbye My Lover**

**Did I disappoint you or let you down?****Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?****'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun****Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won****So I took what's mine by eternal right****Took your soul out into the night****It may be over but it won't stop there****I am here for you if you'd only care****You touched my heart, you touched my soul****You changed my life and all my goals****And love is blind and that I knew when****My heart was blinded by you****I've kissed your lips and held your hand****Shared your dreams and shared your bed****I know you well, I know your smell****I've been addicted to you **

_O dia da despedida tinha chegado. Usagi acordou mal dispota naquela manhã. Não falava com ninguém e estava super triste. Minako não insistia em falar com ela. Sabia que a dor era demasiado grande para ser ultrapassada. Finalmente Usagi lá se vestiu. Uns calções de ganga negra até ao joelho, sapatos de salto alto pretos e uma túnica branca. Prendeu o seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo. Dava-lhe outro estilo. Chegaram rapidamente ao aeroporto. E depois dos rapazes e das raparigas se terem despedido de Mamoru, deixaram no sozinho com Usagi. Ele abraçou-a com muita força. Usagi também o abraçava._

-Volta rápido!-sussura Usagi deixando cair algumas lágrimas

-Nem vais dar pelo tempo passar! Vou voltar rapidamente para ao pé de ti!

-Eu cobro-te isso Mamo-chan!

-É bom que cobres!

-Telefone-mas todos os dias!

-Cartas todas as semanas!

-Combinado!-acabam por dizer ao memso tempo

-O meu vôo está a partir! Sê forte Usako, sê forte e ganha o campeonato ok? Estarei sempre contigo…

_Mamoru beija com muita paixão Usagi que também corresponde. Por fim têm de se separar e despedir. Mal Mamoru embarca, Usagi vira costas e sai do aeroporto vendo depois o avião por cima dela._

-Hey Usa, nós vamos ao Acrobe, vens?-pergunta suavemente Zoicite

-Obrigada mas não..tenho de treinar. Só tenho mais dez dias para a competição.-diz Usagi triste

-Ok, nós compreendemos e depois tu sabes onde nos encontrar!-diz Ami

-Sim, obrigada pessoal! Mas hoje preciso mesmo de treinar!

-Como queiras!-diz Minako

_Usagi dá um falso sorriso e dirige-se para o ringue. _

**x2****Goodbye my lover****Goodbye my friend****You**** have been the one****You have been the one for me**

_Durante os seus treinos alguma coisa corria mal. Ela estava totalmente desconcentrada nos movimentos e acabava sempre por cair ou se desiquilibrar. Ela estava desesperada por dentro mas não o queria mostrar por fora e isso demonstrava-se na sua performance. Usagi cai uma última vez e desiste fica sentada no chão a chorar compulsivamente._

-Nunca, pensei, que, isto, me, afectasse, tanto!-soluçava ela-É tão dificil, aceitar a tua partida, Mamo-chan…o que faço eu sem ti?

_Usagi levanta-se e sai do ringue._

_Mais tarde dá por si a vageuar pelas ruas de Tóquio, completamente alheia do que se passava á sua volta. Usagi só pensava em Mamoru e na falta que ele lhe fazia. Ficou a andar horas sem conta. Quando se apercebeu eram 22horas. Voltou rapidamente para casa. Minako estava preocupadissima._

-Fogo Usagi! Não sabias avisar? Eram dez da manhã quando te vi pela última vez e agora só agora e que voltas?

-Já acabas-te?-pergunta Usagi neutra

-Oh Usa, bem…o Mamoru telefonou. Já chegou e está tudo bem! Ficou levemente desapontado por não falar contigo!

-Porque não me telefonou para o telemovel?

-Ele disse que tentou mas que o tinhas desligado!

-Pois, fiquei sem bateria!

-Ele amanhã volta a ligar! Pelo que ele me disse…

-Ah ok…olha vou para o meu quarto. Estou cansada. Até amanhã Mina!

-Até amanha Usa!

_Usagi fecha-se no seu quarto. Atira-se para cima da cama, começa a chorar a pensar o quanto a sua vida agora estava sozinha. Tinha dito adeus ao seu amor, por quanto tempo ela não sabia! __Nem__queria__imaginar_

_Adormeceu__como__estava_

**I am a dreamer and when I wake****You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take****And as you move on, remember me****Remember us and all we used to be****I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile**

_No dia seguinte quem a acordou foi Minako._

-Alguma coisa de grave Mina?

-Não, mas agora vais te levantar, tomar um belo banho e arranjares-te! Vamos á praia…e não há desculpas! Vens e acabou!

_Com um som de desagrado Usagi lá faz o que Minako diz enquanto esta se dirige á sala._

-Ela está muito mal?-pergunta Raye

-Está…-suspira Minako

-Pode ser que a ida á praia a ajude!-diz Makoto

-Duvido Makoto! A Usagi está demasiado concentrada nos seus sentimentos! Ainda vai demorar algum tempo a aceitar o facto de o Mamoru ter ido para os EUA!-diz Ami

-Ao menos tentamos!-diz Minako

-Estou pronta!-diz Usagi

-Fixe, vais ver que nos vamos divertir! Há e depois mais á tardinha a Olivia telefonou a perguntar se queriamos ir com ela fazer as compras para o bebé e eu disse que nos iamos!-diz Minako

-Sim está bem!-diz Usagi indiferente saindo de casa

-Isto vai ser dificil!-mermura Raye

**I've watched you sleeping for a while****I'd be the father of your child****I'd spend a lifetime with you****I know your fears and you know mine****We've had our doubts but now we're fine****And I love you, I swear that's true****I cannot live without you**

_Chegaram á praia que estava ainda sem ninguém…_

-Então os rapazes não aparecem hoje?-pergunta Usagi deitando-se na sua toalha

-Não, hoje temos o dia dedicado a nós!-diz Minako piscando o olho

-Já nos estava a fazer falta! Seja como for eles não têm de nos seguir para todo o lado! A condição de namorados não lhes dá esse direito!-diz Raye

-Só tu para dizeres uma coisa dessas Raye!-diz Ami

_O resto da manhã de praia foi agradável. Encontraram-se no shopping com Olivia para almoçar e depois fazer umas compritas._

_Chegaram ao fim das compras cheias de sacos. Por mais que tentassem as raparigas não conseguiam arrancar um sorriso a Usagi. Ela esboçava sorrisos, não os dava. Parecia sem vida e alegria._

-Usaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Acorda!-diz Olivia

-Ah desculpa….estavam a dizer?!-diz Usagi 'acordando'

-Estas meninas estavam a ver se descobriam os Padrinhos do meu menino!-diz Olivio

-Mas diz lá quem é!!-insiste Minako

-Eu digo….Madrinha vai ser a Usagi!

-Eu?! Tens a certeza….?

-Sim…o meu filho vai ter orgulho na Madrinha, uma campeã!

-Mas mais orgulho vai ter na mãe!!!-diz Usagi com um ligeiro sorriso

**x2****Goodbye my lover****Goodbye my friend****You**** have been the one****You have been the one for me**

_Finalmente Usagi e Minako chegam a casa…nesse momento o telefone toca e Usgai atende._

-Sim? MAMO-CHAN!

-Eu já me vou embora!-sussura Minako saindo para o seu quarto

-Como está a minha miuda favorita?

-Miseravel sem ti!!!

-Reage Usako, não vou cá ficar para sempre!

-Não interessa…

-Os teus treinos?

-Mais ou menos…não tenho cabeça…

-Usagi Tsukino…se tu não ganhas o campeonato…eu não sei o que te faço!

**And I still hold your hand in mine****In mine when I'm asleep****And I will bare my soul in time****When I'm kneeling at your feet**

_Usagi ri-se…_

-Prometo que me vou concentrar mais! E tu, como estás a reagir a esse novo ambiente?

-Mais ou menos…fazes-me falta!

-Eu sinto a mesma coisa Mamo-chan! Quando te vejo novamente?!

-Não sei meu amor, sinceramente eu não se…desculpa!

-Não tens culpa…mas…eu AMO-TE! Ok?

-Eu também te amo muito…agora tenho de desligar Usako! Até amanhã….

-Até amanhã Mamo-chan!

_Usagi desliga suspirando. Deixa cair pequenas lágrimas e vai para o seu quarto. Neste momento o que lhe interessava era a competição. Era a única coisa em que se tinha de concetrar! Talvez o Mamoru aparecesse….era a sua esperança para continuar._

**x2****Goodbye my lover****Goodbye my friend****You have been the one****You have been the one for me****I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow****I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow****I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow****I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow**


	18. Chapter 18: SOS Rescue Me

**Capitulo 18- SOS**

**Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
You know... ****I never felt like this before  
Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
Feels like.. ****so real**

_Foi chegado o dia 14 de Julho, as meninas mais os rapazes já se encontravam em Londres instalados no hotel de Usagi._

-UAU! Usagi o hotel é lindo…e eu mal posso esperar por ir ao spa!-diz Minako

-Diz-lhes que me acompanhas! Tens tratamento VIP!-diz Usagi

-Fixe!-diz Minako entusiasmada

-Bem Usa…belo salão de jogos!-diz Jedite

-Depois temos de ir lá embaixo!!-diz Nephrite

-Usagi…a exposição de arte lá em baixo está optima!!-diz Ami

-Nos temos todos os meses eventos como esses ou parecidos! Nunca estamos sem oferecer nada aos nossos clientes!!-diz Usagi

-Bem….esta suite parece um apartamento!!-diz Makoto

-É a suite real…fico sempre nesta!!

-Tens tanta sorte….-diz Raye

-Bem…vamos andar por aí…tenho que vos mostrar algumas coisas!-diz Usagi

_Batem á porta e Usagi dá permissão para entrar. Uma mulher de 20 e poucos anos de cabelo cor de esmeralda e olhos violeta muito expressivos entra com um fato preto e camisa branca. Atrás aparece a rapariga já conhecido do restante pessoal, Hotaru._

**I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
And I'm aggressive just one thought of close enough  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer  
**

**You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help**

-Olá minha linda!-diz a mulher

-Ohayo Usa!-diz Hotaru

-Setsuna, Hotaru!-diz Usagi abraçando a correr Setsuna

-E eu??-diz Hotaru de beicinho

-Anda cá!-diz Usagi abraçando Hotaru

-Então Usagi, estes são os teus amigos?

-Sim Setsuna…estes são, a Minako, o seu namorado Kunzite…

-O filho do Sr. Okinawa, sim lembro-me muito bem de ti Kunzite! Eras um bebé amoroso!-diz Setsuna

-Oh….-diz envergonhado Kunzite

-…a Raye e o Jedite, a Makoto e o Nephrite e a Ami e o Zoicite!

-Muito prazer!-dizem todos

-O prazer é todo meu…mas minha querida, o teu namorado não veio?-pergunta Setsuna

-Ele, foi estudar para os EUA!-diz Usagi sombria ficando cheia de lágrimas-Eu…eu…eu vou buscar o meu saco para ir treinar!

_Hotaru percebe que alguma coisa está mal e vai atrás dela._

-Eu disse alguma coisa que não devia não disse?-suspeita Setsuna

-Bem, o Mamoru, ele viajou para os EUA á pouco tempo e a Usagi está muito triste e sente-se sozinha por mais gente que tenha á sua volta!-diz um pouco triste Ami

-Mamoru? Mamoru Chiba? Herdeiro da Chiba Corp. ??-pergunta surpreendida Setsuna

-Sim…-diz Kunzite um pouco desconfiado

-Porquê?-pergunta Zoicite

-Nada nada….eu acho que a Usagi vai ter uma surpresa. Bem mas se necessitarem de alguma coisa liguem para a recepção e peçam para falar comigo!

_Setsuna sai deixando todos desconfiados mas que depois acabam por desistir de compreender o que Setsuna quis dizer._

_Pouco depois Usagi aparece e informa que vai treinar a sua coreografia!_

_Todos concordam e Hotaru prepara-se para se juntar a ela!_

_Entretanto no escritório do Hotel, Setsuna estava lá e preparava duas surpresas a Usagi que lhe iam dar forças para ganhar aquele campeonato._

**S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night**

-Setsuna, está tudo preparado para o campeonato?-pergunta uma voz masculina

-Sim Sr.Tsukino está tudo preparado!

-Óptimo…a minha Usagi sabe que eu estou em Londres?

-Não faz a minima ideia!

-Óptimo..e os nossos convidados?

_Batem á porta, duas pessoas muito distintas entraram com dois adolescentes. Um rapaz e uma rapariga._

-A falar de nós meu bom amigo?

-Aleksander Chiba! Há quanto tempo!!

-Conheces a minha esposa, Elizabeth!

-Sempre jovem Liz!-diz Kenji Tsukino

-Obrigada Kenji! Estes dois são os meus filhos…o mais velho Mamoru e a mais nova Chelsy.-diz Elizabeth

-Eu também tenho um filho e uma filha mas com as idades contrarias aos teus! A minha mais velha está em Tóquio e o mais novo está comigo.

-Estou muito curiosa por conhecer essa tua filha! Diz-se que é uma grande campeã de Patinagem Artistica!-diz Aleksander

-A Usagi…-começa Kenji deixando Mamoru mais alegre e surpreendido-…está cá em Londres, está no ringue com a filha da minha fiel Relações Publicas, Setsuna Meioh!

-Ai que a Usagi vai ficar felicissima!-diz Setsuna alto de mais

- Então porquê?-pergunta Elizabeth

-Hmmm…-começa Setsuna atrapalhada-…eu vou ter que ligar aos amigos da Usagi para virem aqui combinar a festa surpresa!

_Setsuna do telefona informa os amigos de Usagi para irem ter ao escritorio. __Mais tarde batem á porta e os oito entram. _

**This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it**

-MAMORU?!-exclamam logo todos

-Olá! Surpresa!-diz Mamoru deixando Pais e Kenji muito confusos

-Mas como…quando?-começa Minako radiante

-Vim hoje com os meus Pais!-diz Mamoru

-Já foste ter com a Usagi?-pergunta Ami

-Vai ter com ele palerma!-diz Zoicite

-Se não vais a bem vais a mal!-diz Jedite

-Ela tem estado miserável Mamo!-diz Nephrite

-Calma aí…-começa Kenji-…porque haveria a minha filha de estar miserável e o que é que o Mamoru Chiba tem a ver com isso?

-Hmm…Sr.Tsukino…eu sou o namorado da Usagi.

_Aleksander e Kenji ficam admirados. Setsuna ria-se._

-Bem, só posso dizer que tem de cuidar bem da minha filha…senao…bem, não pensemos em desgraças!-diz Kenji

-Ok….-diz Mamoru assustado

-MAMORU CHIBA! Já para ao pé da Usa!!-diz Minako

-Acalma-te Mina…eu vou mas só amanhã é uma surpresa e vocês vão ter de estar de bico calado…e vai haver uma festa aqui depois do campeonato e tudo!-diz Mamoru

-E eu vou ter que ver a minha melhor amiga, triste, sem vida, sem alegria durante esse tempo todo?-continua Ami

-Desculpem mas….-começa Mamoru

-Ahhhh…eu vou para o Spa!-diz Minako

-Eu secalhar vou…fazer…o mesmo…QUER DIZER…vou ao bar! Byeeeeeeeeee!-diz Kunzite de olhares maliciosos

-Eu vou ver a exposição de arte!-diz Ami e Zoicite

-Eu….não tenho anda para fazer por isso menino Mamo…vou-te chatear!-diz Raye

-Não tens aí um brinquedo ao lado?-diz Mamoru apontando para Jedite

-O brinquedo já está demasiado usado!-goza Raye

-Raye…vamos mas é para a piscina!-diz Jedite arrastando dali que Raye que se ria que nem perdida da cara que ele fez

-Mamo vê o que fazes…quando a Usa descobrir que estás aqui á algum tempo ela esgana-te!!-diz Makoto saindo

-Pois tem cuidado!!-diz Nephrite saindo atrás de Makoto

**Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot  
My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock  
Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right  
Take me on, I could just die up in your arms tonight.  
I'm out with you, you got me head over heels  
Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel**

-Queres explicar-te Mamoru?-pergunta Elizabeth

-Eu conheço a Usagi desde que ela foi para Tóquio. Andamos na mesma escola e estavamos constantemente a esbarrar um no outro e acabavamos a discutir. Até que á quase um ano atrás em finais de Dezembro percebemos o quanto gostavamos um do outro!

-Que linda história de amor mano!-diz Chelsy quase babada

-Obrigada Chelsy… mas a vida é assim! Ao virar da esquina encontras o teu verdadeiro amor…

-Desde que a não a magoes Mamoru…-diz Kenji ainda um bocadinho chocado

-Claro que não…amo-a com todo o meu coração!!-diz Mamoru determinado

-Anda Mamoru eu mostro-te o teu quarto!!-diz Setsuna acompanhando Mamoru aos seus aposentos que por azar ficaram no mesmo piso dos da Usagi

_No corredor ouve-se a voz de Usagi e Hotaru e Mamoru fica estático. Setsuna olha para todos os lados e abre uma porta atirando Mamoru lá para dentro. O armário era o das arrumações das empregadas. Mamoru conseguia ouvir a conversa._

**S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making (Y.O.U.) this hard,  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night**

-Usagi!! Não estavas a treinar?-pergunta Setsuna tentando parecer normal

-Sim estava…mas estou cansada!!-diz Usagi com voz cansada- Acho que vou para o meu quarto…

-Não jantas Usa?-pergunta Hotaru

-Não me apetece!!-diz Usagi

-AHHHHHHHH NÃAAAAAOOOOOOO!-diz Hotaru meia chateada

-Acalma-te Hotaru!-diz Setsuna-Usagi veste o teu melhor vestido hoje vais ter uma companhia especial ao jantar!

-Setsuna…

-VAI ARRANJAR-TE!-diz Setsuna-Hotaru vai com ela!!

_Hotaru e Usagi vão para o quarto desta e Setsuna abre a porta do armário._

-Foi por pouco!!-diz Setsuna

-Muito pouco! Mas com quem é que ela vai jantar?-diz Mamoru curioso

-Com o Pai! Ao menos essa felicidade hoje!-diz Setsuna

_Mais tarde no quarto de Usagi era quase hora de jantar e Usagi admirava-se ao espelho. Tinha um longo vestido negro decotado com saltos altos pretos. O cabelo estava solto encaracolado. Tinha uma maquiagem suave. Usava o colar e o anel que Mamoru lhe dera e ela fitava o seu anel com emoção. Queria tanto estar com ele naquele momento. Saiu do quarto e meteu-se no elevador onde foi directa ao restaurante. __Á espera estava seu Pai._

**This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it ('Cause you on my mind)  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me (someone come and rescue **

**me)  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it  
I'm** **lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it**

-PAI!-diz Usagi correndo para o abraçar

-Minha coelhinha!!-diz Kenji abraçando a sua filha mais velha

-Oh Pai que saudades….-choramingava Usagi sob os olhares atentos de Setsuna e Hotaru que estavam a jantar numa mesa ali perto

-Já aqui estou para te desejar boa sorte!!-di Kenji também emocionado

-Vieste ver a minha competição??-diz Usagi cheia de lágrimas de felicidade

-Claro minha pequenina! A tua mãe teve de ficar com o Shingo que estava doente. Mas vim eu em nome deles…

-É optimo ter-te aqui!! Nem sabes o quanto me tens feito falta Pai!

-Agora estou aqui! Vá, vamos jantar!!

-Sim vamos…

_Na mesa de Setsuna e Hotaru estas estavam com um grande sorriso._

-É bom ver a Usagi sorrir….ela estva com cara de SOS preciso de alguém comigo!-comenta Hotaru

-Todos na vida temos momentos assim!!-diz Setsuna.

**Boy, you know you got me feeling open  
And boy, your loves enough with words unspoken  
I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do it's true  
I'm going crazy over you,  
I'm begging**

_Durante o jantar Usagi pode observar as suas amigas em mesas individuais de dois, cada uma com o respectivo namorado e ela soube que aquele fim-de-semana em Londres havia de ser especial para cada um daqueles parzinhos completamente apaixonados._



-Então meu amor, tens aí um belo colar!-diz Kenji inocentemente

-Bem Pai, foi o meu namorado que me deu!!-diz Usagi a medo

-Namorado?? Hmmm….conta-me coisas sobre ele! Afinal secalhar vai ser o meu futuro genro…

-Pai primeiro a faculdade despois o casamento…mas continuando, posso dizer que ele é lindo, amoroso, carinhoso, atencioso, faz-me super feliz, trata-me como uma princesa…mas infelizmente a faculdade afastou-nos e eu não sei se sobreviverei a isso!

-Meu amor acalma-te….tudo se vai resolver! Mas então como é que ele se chama?

-Mamoru Chiba!

-Mamoru Chiba, oh que excelente rapaz…ele é filha do meu velho amigo Aleksander Chiba e da sua linda mulher Elizabeth Chiba!

-Conheces os Pais dele? Eu não…

-São excelentes pessoas, de certeza que te darás bem com eles!

**S.O.S. please somebody help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard (are you making this hard for me, baby?),  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night**

_O jantar acabou e Kenji acompanhou Usagi até ao seu quarto one Usgai entrou para descansar até á competição._

_Dentro do quarto Usagi despe-se e toma um duche e senta-se na varanda apenas com um robe. Da outra janela Mamoru conseguia vê-la sem que ela o visse. Mamoru apreciava a beleza daquela mulher que estava a ser banhada pelo luar, tinha o cabelo molhado e apenas um robe vestido. Usagi olhava para a Lua durante alguns momentos até que o robe cai do seu ombro deixando-a com uma parte do ombro e do braço completamente nus, Mamoru viu e corou um pouco. E Quando voltou a olhar Usagi já tinha voltado para dentro._

**This time please someone come and rescue me (someone rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
**

**This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it ('cause any time)  
I'm lost you, got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me (best of me), I'm losing it**

**Lala lala lala lala Ohhh  
Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala  
Oh oh**


	19. Chapter 19: Umbrella

**Capitulo 19- Umbrella**

**No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
We fly higher than weather  
And G5's are better, You know me,  
an anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day  
Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at?**

_O dia seguinte estava a ser complicado no hotel. Lá iria ser a conferência de imprensa com a vencedora da competição, iria ser a festa com todas as concorrentes._

_No quarto de Usagi esta estava muito calma para estranheza das amigas, mas que achavam um bom sinal. Talvez Usagi estivesse confiante da sua vitória._

_Hotaru e Ami estavam a tratar de rever o esquema com Usagi, Minako tratava da vestimenta de Usagi, Raye via qual era o melhor penteado a usar, Maria atendia as chamadas realizadas para o quarto de Usagi. Os rapazes estavam desaparecidos. A competição iria ser ás 14 horas e eram agora 12 horas e as raparigas estavam a tomar uma refeição leve._

_Mais tarde todas se dirigiram ao 'camarim' de Usagi._

-Como estás?-pergunta Makoto

-Tenho borboletas no estômago!-diz Usagi

-É tudo nervosismo! Vais ver que vais sair daqui a campeã Universal de Patinagem artistica!-diz Ami

-Que confiantes que estão!-diz Usagi um pouco deprimida

-Usagi, por muito boas que sejam as outras 14 candidatas tu tens o talento de todas. Confia em ti, confia na tua coreografia, nas tuas amiags e no Mamoru! Ele vai estar a assistir através da Televisão não vai?-diz Raye

-Espero que sim…-lamenta-se Usagi

-Então tens de estar na tua melhor pose….vais ganhar…por ele…por nós e por ti!-diz Minako

-O que é que eu faria sem vocês…-diz Usagi extramamente feliz

_Todas se riem e continuam a ajudar Usagi. Usagi ía ser a 10º candidata._

_Finalmente o campeonato tinha começado._

_Nas primeiras bancadas encontravam-se lá, Kenji, Aleksander, Elizabeth, Setsuna, Mamoru, os rapazes e Chelsy. A eles mais tarde iriam-se juntar as raparigas ansiosas pela reacção de Usagi._

_As raparigas eram deveras talentosas…sabiam todo na 'ponta dos pés'. Eram todas princesas. Mas para aquele bando que ali estava, Usagi continuava a ser a melhor._

_Dentro do balneário Usagi estava já em pânico._

**You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because**

-AAAAAAAAAAAiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Nunca mais nunca mais…………..-reclamava Usagi

-Acalma-te!-diz Hotaru

-Eu não sou capaz, eu não sou capaz….-continuava Usagi

-Vais obrigar a bater-te?-resmunga Raye

-Oh Raye eu não sei se irei conseguir!!-lameta-se Usagi

-Usagi, lá fora estão pessoas esperançosas pela tua vitória, faz o teu melhor e dpois logo vemos o que acontece!! A tua coreografia é espectacular.-diz Minako

-Usagi Tsukino é a seguir!-diz a coordenadora

_As raparigas abraçam Usagi e desejam-lhe a melhor sorte do mundo. _

_Retiram-se e encontram-se com os restantes nas bancadas._

-A Usa, tá P-A-S-S-A-D-A!-diz Ami

-Eu devia ter falado com ela antes não devia?-diz Mamoru sentindo-se um pouco culpado

-Oh mas também é normal! Vamos esperar! Ela entra a seguir!-diz Makoto

-Quero ver a reacção dela quanto a ti Mamoru!-diz Kunzite

-Vai ser óptima, apenas vai ficar fula por não teres falado com ela antes…-começa Zoicite

-…e ainda sai disparada do ringue para vir ter contigo!-diz Nephrite

-Ora aí está uma coisa da Usagi!!-diz Minako divertida

-Shiu…ela vai entrar!-diz Chelsy divertida

**When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

_As luzes apagam-se….e Usagi entra mas fica de costas não vendo ninguém. Usagi trazia um vestido de alças rosa claro, mas com bordados em negro. Tinha o fio de Mamoru. O seu cabelo estava solto, esticado mas tinha algumas tranças presas por elásticos pequenos de todas as cores._

_A música começa… e a magia acontece!Usagi começa a deslizar pelo ringue, nunca olhando para as bancadas, faz saltos normais, umas 'sit-spins', uns saltos duplos…nada de muito compliado, várias serpentinas pelo meio do ringue, até que a coisa começa a ficar mexida e Usagi faz um salto triplo e olha de relance para as bancadas onde vê quem menos espera, para disfarçar a sua felicidade e choque Usagi começa a rodar sobre o seu próprio eixo até acreditar no que via. Mamoru sorria-lhe e fazia gestos para que ela continuasse. Usagi dá um grande sorriso e acena com a cabeça fazendo três saltos triplos seguidos. Ao fazer um salto, no ar ela faz um 'sit-spin' e todos pensavm que ela ia cair mas pousou normalmente no gelo e começou a andar novamente no ringue, Usagi num momento, ao andar mais _

_lentamente sobe a sua perna direita formamdo um 'I' direito, tendo a sua perna levantada encostada ao corpo. Pouco depois faz um sit-spin e um salto triplo. Para terminar 'crossover spin'._

_Todos aplaudem com força o espectaculo. Usagi agradece e sai do ringue de olhos fixos em Mamoru._

_Eram já 18 horas quando tudo acabou e Usagi foi abraçada pelas amigas. Estavam prestes a dar os resultados a conhecer a todos os que os esperavam._

_As 15 concorrentes estavam no ringue em fila horizontal. Usagi não deixava de olhar para a bancada onde estava todos aqueles que a apoiavam._

_Anunciaram as cinco finalistas, entre elas, claro que Usagi estava, mais nervosa que nunca._

-Por fim as três finalistas!! Usagi Tsukino, Katrina Genovani e Tânia Melo. Ambas de três naconalidades diferentes mas com um talento inimaginavel!-anunciava o representante do júri.

_Houve momentos de silêncio…esquisito todos acharam._

-Devo anunciar que a participante Katrino Genovani será desclassificada por plágio!-diz o representando deixando Katrino furiosa saindo dali a correr-Resta-nos então, as originais, Usagi e Tânia.

-Boa sorte!-diz Tânia

-Boa sorte!-diz Usgai com um sorriso

**These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because**

_Um envelope prateado é entregue ao representante e á um rufar de tambores. Usagi sentia o seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido. Não sabia o que pensar, não sabia como agir…só pensava em…nada?!_

-E a vencedora é….-começa o representante

-Nunca mais se despacha o raio do homem!!-comenta nervosa Setsuna na bancada



-Ai Mãe nunca te vi tão ansiosa!!-diz Hotaru olhando de lado Setsuna

-Bem, eu sou uma pessoa calma, mas….eu quero saber se a Usa ganha! Ela tem de ganhar, ela vai ganhar!-diz Setsuna deixando todos a olhar nervosamente para o homem

-A vencedora é USAGI TSUKINO!-diz o homem rapidamente quase provocando um ataque cardiaco aos presentes.

_Usagi gela, fica fixa no olhar enquanto é abraçada por Tânia. Começa a dar gargalhadas felizes enquanto todos na bancada festejavam e saltavam de alegria, abraçavam-se uns aos outros, batiam palmas, choravam de emoção…_

_Usagi olahava então feliz para a bancada onde Mamoru lhe sorria e batia palmas assim como as suas amigas que estavam todas histéricas e Setsuna tentava manter a postura._

_A Usagi juntaram-se as restantes candidatas menos Katrina Genovani._

_Usagi recebeu um enorme ramo de rosas vermelhas, assim como um troféu bem grande. Todos festejavam e antes de outra coisa qualquer Usagi foi dirigida para a sala de coferências onde a imprensa já a esperava e mal ela entra começa logo a tirar fotografias. _

_Usagi sentou-se entre o representante de Academia de Patinagem Artistica e outras pessoas importantes do evento._

_A conferência durou pouco mais de uma hora. Eram já 20:30 horas quando Usagi pode ir trocar-se._

**When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

_Usagi mal se atinava. As raparigas estavam divertidas ao vê-la atrapalhada cheia de pressa._

_A festa ía ser um pouco para o formal por isso elas estavam todos deslumbrantes._

_Usagi ia com um vestido cai cai rosa choque de corpete bordado a dourados. Tinha uma racha comprida na perna esquerda._

_Raye vestia um vestido vermelho paixão com uma fita negra._

_Makoto tinha um vestido cai cai verde simples._

_Minako vestia um vestido de decote generoso em dourado._

_Ami tinha um vestido curto, azul marinho com um decote generoso. Hotaru vestida um vestido comprido em púpura._

-Mas vocês despacham-se??-reclamava Usagi ansiosa

-Tem calma, tem calma….-dizia Minako a compor o cabelo

-O Mamo não foge Usa!-diz Raye

-Mas eu estou a morrer de saudades dele! Eu quero ir ter com ele…-dizia Usagi

-Nós compreendemos isso! Mas acalma-te agora…ele deve estar no mesmo estado que tu!-diz Ami

-Oh está bem eu acalmo-me!-resmunga chateada

_Finalmente estavam prontas e saem do quarto rumo á festa no restaurante do hotel. Eram agora 22 horas e a festa prometia prolongar-se noite a dentro._

_As raparigas desciam as escadas. No fundo destas, os cinco rapazes estavam á espera. Mas naquele grupo havia outro rapaz da mesma idade deles de lindos olhos negros e cabelos preto. Mal Hotaru entrou ele não tirou os olhos de cima dela._

_Mal Usagi acabou de descer as escadas, atirou-se aos braços de Mamoru e beijarem-se com paixão. __Separaram-se mas continuaram abraçados._

**You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come into me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because**

-Nem imaginas as saudades que eu tinha tuas Mamo-chan! Tantas tantas tantas meu amor…-diz Usagi sempre com um sorriso

-Eu digo o mesmo Usako,estava a morrer de saudades tuas…estas semanas sem ti foram um pesadelo!-diz Mamoru que tinha a testa encostada a dela.

-Usagi…-chama Hotaru

-Diz Hotaru!-diz Usagi super feliz

-Queria apresentar-te o meu namorado…Daniel Suarez!-diz Hotaru um pouco corada

-Muito prazer Daniel!-diz Usagi

-O prazer é todo meu. A Hotaru não se consa de falar em ti! É como se te conhecesse á anos.-diz Daniel que tinha um timbre de voz romântico e suave

-Ainda bem…-diz Usagi rindo-se

-Vamos quero apresentar-te aos meus Pais!-diz Mamoru saindo abraçado com Usagi para o meio da multidão

_Numa mesa redonda estavam lá sentados, Kenji, Aleksander, Elizabeth, Chelsy e os rapazes e respectivas meninas que tinham acabado de se juntar._

-Mãe, Pai esta é a Usagi!-diz Mamoru todo orgulhoso enquanto que Elizabeth e Aleksander se levantavam e cumprimentavam Usagi-Usagi estes são a minha mãe, Elizabeth, o meu Pai, Aleksander e a minha maninha mais nova Chelsy.

-É um prazer conhcer-vos finalmente!-diz Usagi que mal sabia o que dizer

-O mesmo podemos dizer nós. O nosso filho só fala de ti.-diz Elizabeth obrigando Mamoru a desviar o olhar do de Usagi

-Bem o meu irmão aprendeu agora a ter um bocadinho de respeito pelas mulheres e deixou de me chatear tanto!-diz Chelsy com a intenção de picar o irmão que lhe manda um olhar de morte

-Hm, chateava-te muito?-diz Usagi já com vagas ideias

-Ás vezes era uma autêntica seca!!

-Tens de me contar tudo!-diz Usagi recebendo um olhar perplexo de Mamoru

-Claro….quando quiseres!-diz Chelsy

-Oh nãooo…..-diz Mamoru perplexo

**When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

_Pouco depois…Elizabeth estava a afalar com Usagi enquanto que Aleksander, Kenji e Mamoru falavam._

-Então minha querida, diz-me…quual é o curso que pretendes tirar?-perguntava carinhosamente Elizabeth

-Prentedo entrar na Academia de Hotelaria. Lá têm todos os cursos necessários para a boa gerência de um Hotel. É o que eu necessito. Irei optar basicamente por Gestão Turistica.-responde Usagi determinada- Ped ao meu Pai que me inscreve-se devido há falta de tempo. Até agora ainda não recebi resposta!

-E pretendes desistir da Patinagem?

-Não, claro que não. Irei practiacr nos meus tempos livres e ir a uma competição ou a outra.

_Nada mais pode ser dito porque Mamoru convidou Usagi para dançar._

_Durante a dança…_

-Mamo-chan, posso pedir-te uma coisa?

-Tudo Usako!

-Eu ontem comentei com o meu Pai umas férias no Hawaii! E eu queria que tu viesses comigo…

-Usako, eu tenho de partir Segunda para os EUA!

-Infelizmente eu sei desse facto. Mas eu estava a pensar em passarmos o resto do fim-de-semana numa praia paradisiaca do Hawaii….um Bungalow só para nós…que dizes?

-Quando partimos??

_Usagi fica extramamente contente e beija Mamoru apaixondamente e este corresponde._

-Que tal hoje á noite??-diz Usagi sem pensar duas vezes

-Temos de fazer as malas!

-Não me importo de sair agora da festa e ir-me embora!

-Avisa ao menos a Minako!

-E tu o Kunzite!

_Os dois separam-se e chamam Minako e Kunzite. Minako sai com Usagi para o quarto desta e Kunzite vai com Mamoru._

_Era meia noite quando Usagi e Mamoru vestidos casualmente se encontraram no hall do hotel._

-Mina, avisa as restantes, o meu Pai….ok??-diz Usagi

-Não te preocupes! Eu cá trato disso…-diz Minako feliz

_Mamoru e usagi iam a sair mas reparam que estava a chover e ficam parvos a olhar um para o outro. _

_Usagi abre o seu guarda-chuva rosa._

**FlashBack**

_Estava um dia chuvoso de Inverno em Tóquio, uma rapariga loira andava dentro da escola de um lado para o outro!_

_-Óptimo….óptimo..está a chover, não tenho guarda-chuva, não trouxe o meu carro e ainda por cma a Minako foi mais cedo para casa!!_

_-Odangos…que praguejas praí??_

_-Cala-te Idiota! Não estou para te aturar playboy!!_

_-Eu só te queria oferecer boleia para casa, tenho aqui o guarda-chuva!_

_-Que pretendes com isto Mamoru?!_

_-Fazer uma boa acção!!_

_-Está bem, eu aceito….estou entre a espada e a parede…._

**End of Flashback**

-Vens debaixo do meu guarda-chuva!-diz ela com um sorriso enquanto Mamoru sorria

_Os dois entram no táxi e partem para o aeroporto. _

**It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining**


	20. Chapter 20:My Hero Is You

**Capitulo 20-My Hero is You**

**You know I try to be  
All that I can  
But there's a part of me  
I still don't understand**

_Já o sol tinha nascido quando o avião aterrou no Hawaii. O clima tropical já era sentido na pele. Usagi estava super feliz com Mamoru. Dirigiram-se ao hotel. _

-Amor, vai indo para a mesa do pequeno-almoço e deixa-me tratar destas coisas!-diz Usagi

-Está bem!-diz Mamoru beijando Usagi saíndo para o restaurante

_Usagi dirigiu-se á recepção._

-Olá Jimmy!!-diz Usagi

-Menina Tsukino…-diz um rapaz de óculos e cabelo castanho, apresentável

-Oh vá lá Jimmy trata-me por Usagi caramba!-diz Usagi divertida- A suite do normal…

-Aquele rapaz…-começa Jimmy

-É meu namorado, é so uma suite e fica de bico calado!

_Jimmy ri-se e faz o que Usagi pede. Uma rapariga de curtos cabelos castanhos ondulados aproxima-se._

-Usagi….finalmente vieste!!

-Naru…que bom ver-te!! Que andas a fazer desta vez…?

-A preparar um Luau!

-Uma luau hã? Conta comigo…

-A sério? Fixe….hoje ás 21 horas na praia….o hotel, incluindo quartos, vai estar todo á Luz das velas….



-Que romântico…

-Menina….quero dizer, Usagi…aqui tens a chave!!-diz Jimmy

-Obrigada Jimmy! Adeus Naru!

**Why do I only see  
What I don't have  
When my reality  
Its things are not that bad  
Your faith has shown me that**

_Usagi vai ter com Mamoru ao restaurante._

-A viagem foi tão cansativa…..-diz Usagi sentando-se

-Já tens a chave do quarto?

-A suite real, como sempre…ficas comigo!!

-Mas Usa…

-Mamo.chan eu não te como…e estamos so nos e mais ninguém! Deixa la ver que especiarias á para aqui….

_Mamoru ri-se e acaba o pequeno almoço… _

_Dirigiram-se para o quarto. Entraram e pousaram as malas sentando-se ambos no sofá._

-O hotel está agitado hoje!!-diz Mamoru

-Vai haver um Luau!!

-Ai sim?

-Sim e nós vamos….é ás 21 horas! É organizado pela Organizadora de Eventos, a Naru. Faz óptimas festas!!

-Mas eu queria estar contigo!!-diz com beicinho Mamoru

-E vais estar meu amor…-diz Usagi beijando-o



"Nem tu sabes o quanto vais estar…"-pensa Usagi divertida enquanto beijava Mamoru

**When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah**

_A noite chegou e Usagi tinha fechado as portas para o quarto, ficando Mamoru com a sala para si._

_Mamoru já estava farto de esperar. Estava todo de branco, uma camisa fresca 'quase' transparente e um pouco desapertada, umas calças brancas com chinelos de praia brancos._

_Usagi abre as portas e Mamoru dá um supiro, finalmente ela estava pronta._

_Usagi tinha uma pequena mini-saia de ganga, com apenas o top do bikini rosa-choque e trazia um lirio rosa preso no cabelo. Tinha o cabelo metade preso, metade solto. Trazia umas chinelas de praia em rosa._

-Que tal estou?-pergunta Usagi rodando

-Ma…ma…maravilhosa! Semp…sempre maravilhosa!-diz Mamoru hipnotizado

"Está a começar a fazer efeito!"-pensa Usagi divertida

-Tu também estás um charme!!-diz Usagi agarrando-se a ele beijando-o

-Vamos descer??

-Vamos vamos!!

_Quando chegaram á praia ficaram maravilhados. O cenário era melhor do que o previsto. Um caminho feito de pétalas de flores e velas, um arco feito de lirios, uma enorme fogueira e várias mesas de madeira pela praia. Estava montado um palco e nele já actuavam artistas e dançarinas havaianas. Havia uma animação. Pessoas dançavam ao ritmo da música._

-Vamos sentarmo-nos ali naquela mesa!-diz Usagi vendo uma mesa vazia com um belo arranjo de flores e velas vermelhas.

-Estas festas são sempre tão…divertidas e nocturnas?-pergunta Mamoru



-Estás no Hawaii! É sempre assim, vais ver que nos vamos divertir bué a sério!!

-Está bem…

**Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me thereain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you**

_Mamoru e Usagi ficam muito tempo a falar, a namorar até que Usagi quis ir dançar…_

-Mas Usako, eu não sei dançar este tipo de coisas!!-diz Mamoru

-Anda lá Mamo-chan…..eu ensino-te amor!!

_Usagi lá consegue puxar para onde o calor subia de minuto a minuto. Mamoru lá se deixou levar pelo ambiente e começou a dançar com Usagi, os braços dele estavam na cintura dela e os braços dela bem agarradinhos ao pescoço dele. Trocavam beijos de vez enquando e a temperatura de ambos os corpos subiam. Eram como uma só alma. As mãos deles precorriam as costas dela e ela não se importava, gostava da sensação e do calor das mãos dele. De vez enquando ele beijava-lhe o pescoço suavemente. Sentaram-se novamente na mesma mesa abraçados e pediram um sumo de abacaxi._

-A noite está quente….-diz Usagi

-Sim, afinal estamos no Hawaii!

-Sim….é próprio do clima destas festas.

-Falas por experiência?

-Não, nem por isso…quer dizer não é a primeira nem a segunda vez que estou num luau, vinha sempre com a Hotaru e a Setsuna e via estas festas com tanto interesse…agora que tu estás aqui é que posso ver verdadeiramente o valor dos luau's!

-Fico honrado por saber!!

_Mamoru inclina-se e beija Usagi._

-Uau, estas festas podem ser mesmo quentes!-diz Naru de mão dada com Jimmy

-Naru, olá…parabéns pela festa!!-diz Usagi

-Olá para ti também Usagi!!

-Olá Jimmy!! Olhem este é o meu namorado, Mamoru Chiba! Mamoru estes são dois dos meus amigos aqui do Hawaii, a Naru a realizadora de eventos do hotel e o Jimmy, o recepcionista!

-Muito Prazer!-dizem os três em unissono

**I never saw the way  
You sacrificed  
Who knew the price you paid  
How can I make it right  
I know I've gotta try**

_O fim da festa chegou, Usagi e Mamoru ficaram espantados com o ambiente vivido no hotel, havia velas vermelhas e brancas espalhadas pelo hotel, pétalas no chão._

-Uauuu, o hotel não poupa nada nestas festas!-diz Mamoru

-Pois não! Uma festa é uma festa…-diz Usagi-Vamso subir amor?

-Vamos!!

_Os dois sobem agarradinhos e aos beijinhos carinhosos no elevador. A temperatura entre eles parecia não descer, nem eles faziam por tal._

_O quarto deles também estava cheio de pétalas e velas._

-Até nos quartos?-perunta chocado Mamoru

-Principalmente nos quartos!-frisa Usagi

_Ficam uns minutos sentados no sofá abraçados a trocar juras de amor infinitas. Sentiam-se muito bem um ao pé do outro e não se queriam separar. Era verdade que se amavam muito. Nem eles próprios sabiam o quanto se _

_amavam e o quanto o seu amor era importante. Apenas aproveitam-se um ao outro._

-Já está a ficar tarde!-diz Mamoru levantando-se com Usagi

-Pois está-diz Usagi

_Os corpos deles abraçados, pareciam só um. As caras próximas, os lábios tocaram-se novamente onde se perderam num beijo. As mãos de Mamoru começaram a percorrer novamente as costas de Usagi, a intensidade do beijo e a paixão começa a aumentar até que lentamente se separam e olham nos olhos um do outro._

-Usa, tu queres mesmo isto?-pergunta Mamoru

-Sim, és tu o meu único amor, não me perguntes como o sei apenas o sinto e confio nos meus sentimentos!

-Eu também Usagi! Eu também…

-Amo-te!

-Amo-te!

**When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah**

_Os dois beijam-se novamente. Novamente o beijo é maior e a paixão é mais ardente. Mamoru sem nunca tirar os seus lábios dos de Usagi pega nela ao colo e dirige-se para a cama, suavemente pousa-a em cima dela. Mamoru tira a saia de Usagi, enquanto que Usagi lhe retirava a camisa. Ele beijava-lhe o pescoço com ternurentos beijos e ela acariciava-lhe o peito._

_Estavam a amar-se cada vez mais.._

-Eu não te quero magoar…-diz num beijo Mamoru

-Como é que o teu amor me magoa?-pergunta num sorriso Usagi

-Posso continuar, tens a certeza?

-Nunca tive tantas certezas….

**When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah**

_Mamoru lentamente pentra-a com tudo o cuidado e amor que tinha, Usgai solta um pequeno gemido mas, aquilo que ela tanto ouvira da dor da primeria vez desvaneceu, ela não tinha sentido nada. Os corpos agora estavam como um só, juntinhos, aquecendo-se um ao outro…o amor era intenso e era quase tocável. A paixão trespassava todas as barreiras que pudessem existir._

_No dia seguinte, Mamoru acordou e viu aquela deusa de cabelo de oiro ali, deitando, completamente nua ao seu lado a dormir pacificamente. Usagi riu só de pensar que ela era só e exclusivamente dele. Começou a beijar-lhe os ombros, o pescoço e ela reagiu._

-Tão cedo?-pergunta meia adormecida

-Tão tarde Bela Adormecida!!-responde num riso Mamoru

-Não interessa, agora estou contigo quero lá saber se é tarde se é cedo, nunca é tarde demais para amar, nem nunca é cedo demais para sentir o que eu sinto quando estou contigo!!-diz Usgai enquanto era envolvida naqueles firmes braços de Mamoru

-Que queres fazer hoje princesa?-pergunta Mamoru

-Estar contigo…estar contigo…estar contigo…e….oh…estar contigo!-diz Usgai fazendo-se de espertinha

-Uau tanta coisa, terás tempo para isso tudo?-diz divertido Mamoru

-Não há arranja-se!!-ri-se Usagi

-Usagi, sabes que amanhã…-começa Mamoru ficando desconfortável

-Eu sei….-diz Usagi calma



-Mas eu não vou voltar!!

**Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
You believe there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you  
And I hope that you can see  
You're everything that I wanna be, ooh**

_Usagi levanta-se sentando-se na cama coberta com o lençol.Olha bem nos olhos de Mamoru e dá-lhe um apaixonante beijo._

-Não é que eu não quisesse mas….tu vais e acabaou aqui a conversa!-diz Usagi

-Mas Usa, eu amo-te demais para te deixar aqui sozinha!!-diz Mamoru

-Ouve, tu vais para a os Estados Unidos, eu vou para Londres ter com os nossos amigos e daí parto para o Japão novamente. Estarei com eles e nós iremos manter o contacto! Não vais tu lá vou eu lá…posso muito bem fazer isso! Arranjaremos a solução…-diz Usagi calmamente

-É por isso que te amo!!

-Por falar nisso…diz-me..porque me amas tanto?

-És linda, és linda e és linda…as primeiras…és um coração de ouro, és esperta, és compreensiva e és a minha deusa. E não me preguntes mais…o meu coração manda amar-te deste jeito e eu não o contrario…e agora tu…

-És charmoso, és esperto, és um coração de ouro, compreensivo…um playboy e peras mas nada que eu não controle…-diz Usgai obrigando Mamoru a rir-se-…és o meu principe e como tu proprio o disses-te o meu coração manda-me amar-te deste jeito!

**When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah**

_Mamoru fica novamente por cima de Usagi cobrindo-a de beijos, novamente entregam-se um ao outro, desta vez conheciam o corpo um do outro de cor. Sabiam os pontos fracos e os pontos fortes, sabiam que se amavam e não se cansavam de o repetir um ao outro._

**Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you  
My hero is you**


	21. Chapter 21:Cry

**Capitulo 21-Cry**

**I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
Cause i never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole in love thing  
And someone can say they love me truly  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing**

_Segunda feira tinha chegado, até no Hawaii estava um ambiente pesado, parecia que vinha aí uma tempestade. Tal e qual como no coração de Usagi…_

_Mamoru já tinha as malas prontas. Partia naquela tarde enquanto que Usagi partia há noite, novamente, para Londres.___

-Usako..-começa Mamoru hesitante na entrada do aeroporto

-Dizes alguma coisa e cheteio-me!-diz Usgai calma e de sorriso fraco

-Mas eu vou sentir tanto a tua falta!! Nem sabes o quanto Usagi! És demasiado importante para mim, meu amor!

-Mamo.chan eu sinto o mesmo por ti e não quero estar separada de ti. Por muito que me custe vou ter de estar. Se tu estiveres feliz, eu estou feliz. Por favor vai…vai e não penses que estás livre de mim!

-Nunca pensava tal coisa.

**Vôo para Manhattan a embarcar na porta 561.**

-É o teu vôo!-diz Usagi sentindo um aperto num estômago

-Sim é!

_Mamoru abraça Usagi com muita força e beija-a com muito fervor e paixão. Lentamente Usagi afasta-se dele com a mão dada._

-Precisas de ir!-diz ela com um sorriso

**My mind is gone, i'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears i'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel**

_As mãos largam-se e Mamoru dá um sorriso triste. Ele parte, ela verte algumas lágrimas mas rapidamente as tira da cara. Dirige-se para o hotel onde acaba de fazer as suas malas. Desce para jantar com Naru e Jimmy que a tinham convidado. Não estava lá muito animada mas resolveu ir. Já não estava há um bom tempo com eles e queria por a conversa em dia._

_Depois do jantar os dois acompanharam-na ao aeroporto._

_O vôo foi longo e cansativo. Mas Usagi dormiu metade da viagem. Chegou de madrugada a Londres, Michiru e Haruka estavam lá a recebê-la._

-Excusavam de vir buscar-me!!-diz Usagi cumprimentando as amigas

-Oh sim…convence a Setsuna disso!-diz Michiru

-Nem vale a pena!-ri-se Usagi

-Que foi Usa? Estás cá com uns olhinhos…-diz Haruka

-Oh, o Mamoru voltou para Nova Iorque hoje de manhã e eu estou um pouco abalada!

-Não te preocupes! Rapidamente se encontram. Vamos, tens de descansar. As tuas amigas bem que quiseram vir mas acabaram por adormecer!-diz Michiru

-Coitadas! Depois á tarde já falo com elas.

-O teu Pai ficou passado quando descobriu que te foste embora…-diz Haruka rindo-se

-Oh, aquilo passa-lhe!-diz Usagi encolhendo os ombros

-Pois sim, e que tal foi o fim de semana?-pergunta Michiru

-Mágico!-responde Usagi entrando no carro

-Estou a ver….-diz Michiru olhando para Haruka sugestivamente

_Na tarde que se seguiu, Usagi estava deitada na cama a fazer umas coisas no portátil quando cinco raparigas entram de ronpamte no quarto._

-Usagi Usagi Voltas-te!-dizem entusiasmadas

-Olá a todas!-diz Usgai feliz

-Tivemos tantas saudades!-diz Hotaru

-Então, como foi o fim de semana?-pergunta Raye

**This time was different  
Felt like I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry**

_Usagi morde o lábio inferior e deixa-se cair ns almofadas. As raparigas olham-se e compreendem._

-Mágico, maravilhoso, romântico…pelo menos até hoje foi!-diz Usagi perdenddo depois um pouco o brilho

-Ai não te preocupes que rapidamente voltam a estar juntos!-diz Minako

-Mas então e o vosso fim de semana?-pergunta Usagi

-Mágico!!-suspiram as raparigas

-Estou a ver….-diz Usagi rindo-se.-Então os rapazes?

-Estão no salão de jogos!!-responde Makoto

-Quando voltamos para o Japão?-pergunta Ami

-Daqui a três dias…-diz Usagi

-Hey, olha quem voltou!!-diz Zoicite entrando no quarto

-Olá Usa!!-dizem os quatro que se seguiram

-Olá rapazes!-diz Usgai

-Então que vamos fazer hoje?-pergunta Kunzite



-Eu cá ia para a praia!-diz Raye

-Porque não? Está um óptimo dia!-diz Usagi

-Ok!!-dizem todos concordando

**Did it happen when we first kissed  
Cause it's hurting me to let it go  
Maybe cause we spent so much time  
And I know that it's no more  
I shoulda never let you hold me baby  
Maybe why i'm sad to see us apart  
I didn't give to you on purpose  
Can't figure out how you stole my heart**

_Todos arrumam as coisas e vão em direcção á praia mais próxima. Depois de vários mergulhos e mergulhos forçados, jogos de futebol e volleybal, um lache rico em glicose e hidratos de carbono, vão de novo para o hotel onde tomam banho e descem para jantar._

-Uma salada obrigada!-diz Minako para o empregado

-O mesmo!-dizem todas as raparigas

-Dieta meninas?-goza Daniel

-Não, apenas abusamos hoje dos hidratos de carbono e estamos super cheias.-diz Hotaru

-Olá meninas!-diz Setsuna-Usgai já voltas-te! Que bom…

-Olá Setsuna.

-Olá mãe!-diz Hotaru

-Usgai, era mesmo contigo que queria falar.-diz Setsuna-Vens comigo ali ao escritório?

-Sim claro Setsuna!-diz Usgai levantando-se seguindo Usagi até ao escritório.

_Usagi senta-se na cadeira á frente da secretária. Setsuna entrega-lhe um envelope._



-Abre e lê!-diz Setsuna misteriosamente

_Usgai desconfiada, abre a carta e começa a ler. Ela levanta-se estática e continua a ler. Setsuna ri-se._

-Setsuna isto é verdade?-pergunta Usagi

-Sim, os empresários donos dessa academia, fazem-te essa proposta! Vais dar aulas em Manhattan juntamente com mais duas raparigas campeãs nos anos anteriores e estudas lá…-diz Setsuna pegando noutro envelope-..e lá estudas hotelaria como confirma este envelope da Universidade de Manhattan!

**My mind is gone, i'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears i'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel**

_Usagi não sabia se ria ou chorava. Começou a fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo! Abraçou-se a Setsuna e começou a festejar._

-Acho que vais aceitar..

-Então não? Em Manhattan está a minha vida Setsuna…quando me vou embora?

-Quando quiseres, mas é aconselhavel avisares as tuas amigas! Não faças como fizes-te quando foste para o Hawaii.

-Claro claro!

_Usagi sai a correr para o restaurante onde se senta na mesa._

-Meninas e meninos, tenho uma noticia para vocês!-diz Usgai muioto rapidamente

-Tem calma rapariga!-diz Ami a rir-se

-Eu recebi uma proposta de trabalho na Academia de Patinagem Artistica de Manhattan e por coincidencia foi aceite na Universidade de lá!

_A mesa cai num silêncio._

-Usagi, nós somos tuas amigas e sabiamos que um dia tu te ias embora…acho que falo por todas quando te desjo as maiores felicidades!-diz Minako

**This time was different  
Felt like I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry**

_Usagi abraça Minako._

-Sim, nós também vamos para diferentes Universidades agora.-diz Ami triste

-Sempre foram aceites na Alemanha?-pergunta Usagi e Ami mais Zoicite concordam

-Eu vou ficar por cá!-diz Hotaru mais Daniel

-Eu e a Minako vamos para Los Angeles!-diz Kunzite

-Eu e a Maria para Paris!-diz Nephrite

-Eu e a Raye para o Brasil!-diz Jedite

**How did I get here with you, I'll never know  
I never meant to let it get so personal  
After all I tried to do, stay away from loving you  
I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know  
And I won't let it show  
You won't see me cry**

_Fica tudo novamente num grande silêncio._

-Bem isto não significa que não nos vejamos mais! Vou certificar-me que nos vamos ver todos os anos.-diz Usagi

-Sim, aqui ninguém vai perder o contacto!-diz Raye

_Setsuna, Mihciru e Haruka viam do outro lado o que se desenvolvia._



-Tudo está bem quando acaba bem!-dizem os três sorrindo

**This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry  
This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry  
All my life...**


	22. Chapter 22:Home

**Capitulo 22- Home**

**Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm**

_Manhatan…aquela cidade com história e encanto, era um onde Usagi agora estava. Setsuna tinha-lhe arranjado um apartamento só dela perto da Academia e da Universidade._

_Usagi entra no seu prédio. O prédio era grande e com um larnaja suave. A entrada era super linda. Tinha uma recepção e uma área de convivio, quase como o hotel. Entrou no elevador e marcou o 6. No andar dele haviam três portas. Uma de cada lado e uma de frente. A porta dela era a da direita._

_O hall de entrada da casa era grande e tinha um acesso ao WC de serviço e à cozinha que era grande e com uma vista fantástica. O quarto dela, a suite, tinha Wc privativo. O outro quarto era mais pequeno mas dava para fazer um escritório ou coisa que se parecesse. A sala era grande, tinha sala de jantar e de estar juntamente combinadas. A casa estava já mobilidada. Usagi pousa as suas coisas no quarto e vai para a sala onde pega no telefone. Marca o número que Mamoru lhe deu._

-Olá Mamo-chan!

-Usako, que bom ouvir a tua voz!

-E que bom ouvir a tua meu amor! Diz-me, que estás a fazer?

-A arrumar umas coisas no meu guarda roupa e tu?

-Deitada no sofá! Olha Mamoru, dá-me a tua morada, eu nãoa tenho e preciso dela para te enviar cartas!-mentia Usagi

_Mamoru conforme lhe dá a morada sente um grande barulho._

-Usako?!

-Desculp caí do sofá!!-diz ela rapidamente

_A morada que Mamoru lhe tinha dado era a mesma rua, o memso prédio e o mesmo andar que o apartamento dela. Ela descobriu logo que Setsuna fizera de prepósito e estava grata. Usgai continuou a falar mas ao mesmo tempo saía de casa e dirigia-se ao lado oposto da sua._



-Desculpa amor, estão a tocar á minha campainha…-diz Mamoru abrindo a porta

-Não faz mal!-diz Usagi desligando o telefone encarando Mamoru nos olhos.

**Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know**

_Mamoru agarra logo em Usagi e beija-a com muita paixão, pareciam anos desde que se tinham separado. Depois de se separarem…_

-Que fazes aqui?-pergunta ainda chocado Mamoru

_Usagi conta-lhe então como tinha sido convidada pela Academia e como a Universidade de Manhattan tinha aceite a candidatura dela e a Setsuna a tinha posto naquele préido tão pertinho dele._

-Mas isso é óptimo!-diz Mamoru beijando-a novamente

-A partir de agora vamos estar sempre juntos!!-diz Usagi

_Mamoru e Usagi perdem-se novamente num beijo. Mamoru pega em Usagi ao colo e dirigem-se para o quarto onde novamente confessam o amor um pelo outro, da maneira mais romântica e bonita que havia._

_No dia seguinte Usagi foi á Academia._

_Depois da breve apresentação com o director e com o seu horário de trabalho Usagi foi apresentada ás outras professoras._

-Menina Tsukino aqui estão as suas colegas. A menina Melo e a menina Conceição.

-Olá eu sou a Tânia!-diz a rapariga de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes

-Olá eu sou a Cátia!-diz a rapariga de cabelos loiros e olhos cinzentos

-Muito prazer, eu sou a Usagi!-diz Usagi conhecendo Tânia do campeonato

-Olha vem conhecer connosco a tua turma!-diz Cátia a campeã mundial durante dois anos



-Sim, aproveitamos e mostramos-te aqui a casa!-diz Tânia campeã mundial á um ano

**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that**

_Usagi acena e vai conhecer os cantos á casa. Finalmente conhece a sua turma constituida por 6 rapazes e 6 raparigas. Depois de uma apresentação as três vão lanchar e finalmente Usagi vai á sua Universidade onde trata a papelada._

_Como Mamoru só voltava tarde ela foi para o apartamento dela arrumar as coisas. Veste umas jeans uma camisa branca, ata o cabelo em rabo de cavalo calça umas meias brancas e anda assim em casa a arrumar roupas e tudo o mais…estava muito entretida a arrumar roupa quando lhe tocam á campainha. Ela abre e era Mamoru…_

-Estamos domésticas!-goza Mamoru

-Estamos atarefadas!!-responde Usagi

-Queres ajuda?

-Já acabei tudo á dois segundos!! Preciso agora é de descansar…

-O teu dia como correu?

-Óptimo..conheci a minha turma, as outras professoras de lá…fui á Universidade! E o teu…

-Quase igual ao teu…queres jantar?

-Ai por favor encomenda uma pizza…não estou com paciencia, estou cansada..

-Ok amor!-diz Mamoru dando-lhe um beijo rápido

_Estando os dois minutos depois em cima da cama a comer pizza e a ver televisão começaram ás brincadeiras. Um atira uma almofada outro atira outra…e assim sucessivamente até que caem exaustos em cima da cama._

-Ai que riso!-diz Usagi

-Queres mais?-pergunta maliciosamente Mamoru

-Hã?-pergunta Usagi quando Mamoru lhe começa a fazer cócegas-Mamoru pára!!

_Usagi e Mamoru estavam perdidos de riso. Até que Maoru cai em cima de Usagi e começa a beijá-la._

-É tão bom termos a nossa casa!-diz Usagi

-Sim é óptimo!!-diz Mamoru continuando a beijá.la suavemente.

_Os dois enrolam muito carinhosamente, aproveitando cada segundo, cada beijo, cada toque…sentindo-se um ao outro mais que nunca…_

**Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home**

_Entretanto no Japão, Minako fazia as suas malas com a ajuda de Kunzite._

-Sinto tanto a falta da Usagi!-diz Minako arrumando uma fotografia em que as duas estavam abraçadas

-Eu vou sentir falta de todos!-diz Kunzite

-Eu também, é incrivel após 5 anos juntos este seja o adeus…

-Não Mina, não é nenhum adeus..é um até logo!-diz Kunzite puxando—a para cima da cama começando a beijá-la

_Noutro local da cidade, a praia, Ami e Zoicite 'brincavam' . Ami fugia e Zoicite perseguia-a pela praia, entravam no mar mesmo vestidos, a sorte era que tinham roupa extra no carro._

_Finalmente sentaram-se abraçados._

-É incrivel, vamos começar uma nova vida juntos!-diz Ami



-Sim, e para sempre se Deus quiser meu amor!

_Nephrite e Makoto estavam a jantar no restaurante favorito deles._

-Custa a crer que pouco ou nada as veja!-diz Makoto

-Hey, calma linda…vocês vão continuar as melhores amigas!!-diz Nephrite pegando na mão dela

-Sim, nos vamos!! Para sempre…-diz Makoto com um sorriso

**Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home  
And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
'Cause this was not your dream  
But you always believed in me**

_No templo, Rita estava deitada na relva a ver as estrelas com Jedite._

-Olha aquelas parecem formar um coração!!-diz Jedite

-E aquelas um coelhinho!!-diz Rita aos risos

-Olha uma fénix!!-diz Jedite

-Aonde??-pergutna interessada Rita

-Mesmo ao pé de mim!-diz Jedite beijando Rita

_As cinco amigas tinham a noção que o destino as separara…mas que nunca iria quebrar a ligação que mantinham de amizade. Um dia mais tarde haviam de se reencontrar, haviam de celebrar e haviam então de recordar o sitio a que chamavam casa…o sitio que tudo começou._

**Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home  
And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
**

**Still feel all alone  
Oh, let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know  
Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home**


	23. Chapter 23:Viva Forever

**Capitulo 23-Viva Forever**

**Do you still remember how we used to be  
Feeling together,believe in whatever  
My love has said to me  
Both of us were dreamers,young love in the sun**

**Felt like my saviour,my spirit I gave you  
We'd only just begun  
Hasta Manana always be mine**

_Passaram-se cinco anos quando as 5 amigas se reuniram na mansão comprada por Mamoru e Usagi depois do casamento, ambos já tinham terminado o curso e tinham empregos fixos. Usagi estava grávida de apenas três meses, ela adorava ver-se ao espelho e saber que transportava uma criança que iria ser deveras amada e teria tudo._

_Os primeiros a chegar foram Minako e Kunzite mais felizes que nunca com a filha deles Gabriella ou então Gaby. Gaby tinha dois anos e cabelo loiro, os olhos eram herdados do Pai mas o feitio da mãe. Ami e Zoicite estavam recentemente casados e com uma gravidez de apenas 2 meses. Makoto e Nephrite estavam casados e donos da maior cadeia de restaurantes. Raye e Jedite não casaram, apenas juntaram os trapinhos numa casa comprada pelos dois e decidiram avançar com calma, tanta calma que Raye esta gravida de 5 meses._

_Era uma tarde agradavel de shopping, bem agradavel para as raparigas que tinham as maos livres…_

-Nunca mais vimos com vocÊs ao shopping!!-diz Jedite

-São coisas para o teu filho!!-diz Raye

-Estes dois vivem juntos? E estão vivos?-pica Usagi

-Pelos vistos ainda estão vivos, mas com algumas consequências!-diz Makoto

-Sim, um barrigão de cinco meses!-diz Raye

-Tu adoras estar gravida!-diz Ami

_Raye cora e todos se riem._

-Usa e Mamo, então quando vêm se é menino ou menina?-pergunta Minako que brincava com Gabriella

-Bem…-começa Mamoru

-Gemos…..-diz Gabriella na sua infantilidade

_Mamoru e Usagi engasgam-se_.

-Espero que não! Para primeiro parto e muito dificil serem gemeos, eu não aguento!!-diz Usagi

-E tu ligas ao que uma criança diz?-pergunta Nephrite

-As crianças so dizem as verdades!!-diz Makoto

-Seja como for, amanhã vamos ao médico!-diz Mamoru

_No dia seguinte, estavam todos a comer um gelado e á espera de Usagi e Mamoru que por sinal tinham ido ao médico. _

**Viva Forever I'll be waiting  
Everlasting Like the sun  
Live Forever for the moment  
Ever searching for the one**

_Quando ouvem um carro e vêm de lá sair Mamoru sorridente e Usagi chocada de queixo quase caído. Usagi senta-se e Mamoru senta-se ao lado dela._

-Usa…estás bem?-pergunta Zoicite

-Hamm, hmm, errr…-dizia Usagi parecendo um robot

-E o que ela repete desde que descobriu que vamos ter uma menina e um menino! Gemeos!!-diz Mamoru todo babado

-Gaby acertou…Gaby acertou!!-dizia Gabriella no colo da Mãe

-Pois acertas-te meu amor!-diz Minako abraçando sua filha nos braços

-Eu nem acredito! Nos vamos ter gemeos Mamoru!!-diz Usagi parecendo acordar do transe

-Acordou!!-dizem todos com cara de 'duhs'

_Seis meses depois a hora tinha chegado, era de noite em Manhattan_.

-Arghhh! Mamoru!!-chama Usagi da casa de banho

-Usa…oh meu deus, deixa-te estar aqui que eu vou buscar as tuas coisas!!-diz Mamoru ficando logo desesperado

**Yes I still remember every whispered word  
The touch of your skin, giving life from within like  
The love song that I've heard  
Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time  
Promises made, every memory saved  
Has reflections in my mind  
Hasta Manana, always be mine**

_Usagi controla a sua respiração e consegue ir até á cama onde se deita sobre ela._

-Mamoru, não há tempo! Já estou demasiado dilatada e ir para o hospital só se as crianças nascessem no caminho!!-diz Usgai ofegante aquilo etsava a começar a pu-la aflita

-Aguentas até o medico chegar ou entao a Ami?

-Sim, mas por favor um dos dois que seja rápido que…AHHHHH…isto está a começar a ser dificil de suportar!...

-Ok tem calma meu Amor! Calma!!

_Mamoru liga logo a Ami, que diz que estaria ali dentro de pouco mais de 10 minutos. Além de estar gravida de 8 meses, Ami fazia a questão de fazer o parto dos dois bebes Tsukino Chiba._

**Viva Forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, Like the sun  
Live Forever, For the moment  
Ever searching, for the one  
Back we're all alone now, was it just a dream**

_Mamoru fez de todo para a manter calma, colocou-lhe almofadas debaixo da cabeça para que ela se senti-se mais apoiada,passou-lhe gelo pela cara para a arrefecer. Ami chegou._

-Ami tens a certeza que consgeues?-pregunta preocupada Usagi



-Preocupa-te contigo e com os teus filhos, não comigo que não sou eu que estou em trabalho de parto!!-ri-se Ami e posiona-se para começar a fazer o parto, eram agora 23h30.-Mamoru tens de lhe dar a mão, fará-la sentir-se mais confiante!

_Mamoru assim o faz, quando uma contracção passava pelo corpo de Usagi esta apertava-lhe a mãe, mas ele não se importava. Ele estaria ali até ao fim. Iria ver os seus filhos nascerem de dentro da mulher que ele mais amava._

-Usagi está quase…só mais um bocadinho….-dizia Ami

_Com outra contracção e uma força maior, o primeiro bebe acaba por nascer e começar a chorar…._

**Feelings untold, They will never be sold  
And the secrets safe with me  
Hasta Manana, always be mine  
Viva Forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, Like the sun  
Live Forever, for the moment  
Ever searching, for the one**

-Parabéns Usagi tens uma menina perfeita!!-diz Ami conforme entregava a bebé a Minako, que também lá estava para ajudar

_Minako retira-se com a recém nascida para um balcão já montado onde a limpa e verifica se há algum problema, depois embrulha-a num cobertor rosa._

-Usagi, o teu filho também quer sair…tens de o ajudar!!-ri-se Ami

_Com o resto das suas forças, Usagi consegue por o seu filho no mundo. Agora a felicidade de Mamoru e Usagi estava completa. Depois de arranjado, a menina foi colocada no colo do Pai, e o menino foi colocado no colo de uma mãe exausta mas concretizada._

-Nomes para estes dois bombons?-pergunta Minako emocionada com aquele momento tao terno

-Usagi Serenity para a menina, ChibiUsa….-diz Mamoru observando os lindos olhos vermelhos da sua filha



-Darien para o menino!-diz Usgai vendo os olhos azuis escuros do seu menino

_As amigas concordam muito emocionadas_.

**Viva Forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, Like the sun  
Live Forever, for the moment  
Ever searching, for the one (x2)**


End file.
